


Fiction OrelxGringe — Petit frère.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Douceur, M/M, cicatrice
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Lorsque les parents de Guillaume décide d'adopter un petit garçon, on ne peut pas dire qu'il en soit enchanté.
Relationships: Orel/Gringe - Relationship





	1. Chapitre 1.

_Guillaume faisait la tête_. Il était assis dans la voiture de ses parents, sur la banquette arrière, en direction d'un _hôpital pour réfugiés_. Un centre pour enfants en somme. Ses parents s'étaient mis en tête d'adopter un des enfants soignés là-bas il y a quelques mois et ne le lui avaient annoncé que la veille. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient une surprise pour lui, pour son anniversaire, et quand ils lui avait annoncé qu'il serait bientôt grand frère, Guillaume avait regardé ses parents d'un air confus. _Mais t'es pas enceinte maman_ , avait-il dit en se tournant vers elle et elle avait secoué la tête en riant, lui disant qu'en effet elle n'était pas enceinte, mais qu'ils allaient _adopter_. Guillaume leur avait demandé ce que ce mot voulait dire et une fois qu'ils lui eurent expliqué, il leur avait dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas même si c'était gentil. Sa mère s'était décomposée et lui avait rappelé à quel point à chaque anniversaire il leur demandait s'il pouvait avoir un petit frère et son père lui avait demandé s'il avait changé d'avis. Il avait secoué la tête en disant que lui ce qu'il voulait c'était un _vrai petit frère_ , pas un inconnu qui ne lui ressemblerait même pas. Son père avait alors soupiré devant sa réponse et lui avait expliqué que de toute façon, il n'était pas possible de faire marche arrière maintenant. Apparemment cela faisait déjà des mois qu'ils allaient à cet hôpital, son père étant un reporter de guerre et donc connaissant bien les lieux comme ceux-ci. Il avait parlé à sa femme d'un petit garçon qui était arrivé récemment après la mort de ses parents alors que ceux-ci tentaient de rejoindre la France et tous les deux avaient décidé, après avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprises le petit garçon, de l'adopter pour qu'il puisse connaître une vie meilleure auprès d'eux.

« Ce sera jamais mon petit frère d'abord, râla Guillaume, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, alors que son père se garait sur le parking du centre.

— Guillaume... ! dit sa mère d'une voix exaspérée. Ça suffit maintenant. Aurélien est très gentil, tu verras. Tu vas l'adorer, alors arrête un peu de faire ta mauvaise tête...

— Oui, et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses se sentir rejeté, c'est compris ? renchérit son père. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça, après ce qu'il a vécu il a besoin de sentir aimé et entouré. Je suis désolé Guillaume, mais on pensait vraiment que ça te ferait plaisir. Ça fait tellement de temps que tu nous demandes un petit frère. Tu pourras t'amuser avec lui, hein ? Être un vrai grand frère comme t'as toujours rêvé. Je ne comprends pas bien ton problème, là...

— Mon chéri, ça ne change absolument rien à notre relation, tu le sais... continua sa mère. On sera toujours les mêmes avec toi, l'arrivée d'un autre enfant à la maison ne change rien à l'amour qu'on a pour toi. D'accord ? »

Guillaume haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture, préférant abréger la discussion. _Il le savait déjà par avance, il ne pourrait jamais considérer ce garçon comme son petit frère. Il s'en fit le serment_. Il enfonça ses mains dans la veste en jean que son père lui avait acheté pour ses sept ans l'année dernière et suivit ses parents en direction du petit hôpital.

***

Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et il se faisait déjà clairement chier. Ils étaient assis dans une sorte de cafeteria, attendant que l'infirmière revienne avec _Aurélien_. Ses parents avaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'ils se tenaient par la main et Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel devant leur bonheur qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ? S'ils adoptaient un enfant au lieu d'en faire un, comme ils l'avaient fait lui, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne leur convenait pas, non ?_ Il jeta un œil autour de lui et vit à travers la vitre qui donnait sur le jardin de l'hôpital des enfants jouant ensemble. Le jardin semblait bien être le seul endroit plutôt pas mal de cet hôpital. Il se demanda comment on pouvait aimer vivre ici.

Il vit alors du coin de l'œil ses parents se lever d'un bond et se tourna vers eux, apercevant l'infirmière qui portait un enfant dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard curieux vers ce dernier, se demandant pourquoi l'infirmière le portait alors qu'il avait des jambes, et vit un petit garçon à moitié endormi, tenant un bout de tissu blanc dans sa main et suçant son pouce. L'infirmière rit doucement en le présentant à ses parents et sa mère s'avança pour passer une main tendre dans la frange noire du petit garçon.

« Aurélien... Réveille-toi, mon cœur... »

Il sentit son cœur à lui se serrer quand il entendit sa mère appeler ainsi le petit garçon et il serra la mâchoire, se répétant à quel point il le détestait.

« Je peux le prendre ? demanda sa mère en ouvrant ses bras et l'infirmière lui passa le petit garçon en souriant doucement. Il est tout fatigué...

— Oui, il sort de la sieste, expliqua l'infirmière. J'ai dû le réveiller pour vous l'amener.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a l'air tout endormi alors. » rit son père en s'approchant de sa mère et il le vit poser une main tendre sur la tête du petit garçon.

Guillaume vit ce dernier ouvrir alors lentement les yeux au contact et regarder son père d'un air curieux. Il se sentit tout à coup de trop dans cette petite bulle qui s'était formée autour du petit garçon et sentit ses yeux le piquer. _Il ne pleurerait pas. Il était grand maintenant et les grands ne pleuraient pas_.

Soudain, il vit le petit garçon poser son regard sur lui et il fronça les sourcils par instinct. Sa mère rit et se tourna alors vers lui, s'avançant pour lui présenter le plus petit.

« Guillaume, voici Aurélien, dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour que les deux garçons soient à la même hauteur. Aurélien, voici Guillaume. C'est ton grand-frère. Il a huit ans. Il les a eu aujourd'hui. C'est un grand, hein ?

— Guillaume, fais preuve de maturité et dis bonjour à ton petit frère. » lui dit son père en lui décochant un regard entendu.

Guillaume plongea son regard dans celui, très sombre, du plus petit et plissa les yeux alors qu'il le dévisageait. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mi-longs jusqu'aux épaules, les traits fins et la peau très blanche. Tout le contraire de lui. _Il ne serait définitivement jamais son petit frère_.

« Guillaume... soupira sa mère. S'il-te-plaît, sois gentil. De quoi on a parlé dans la voiture ?

— Salut, marmonna alors Guillaume en haussant les épaules, n'ayant pas envie de se faire enguirlander par ses parents. Content de te rencontrer, Aurél. »

Le petit garçon ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le dévisager en silence, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas son regard, il n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci le mettait autant mal à l'aise.

« Aurélien est encore petit, lui expliqua son père en s'accroupissant à ses côtés et posant une main dans son dos. Alors ne sois pas vexé s'il ne te répond pas, Guillaume. Il est pas très bavard non plus, tu sais... Après ce qu'on t'a expliqué hier soir... »

Guillaume se rappela de ses parents qui lui disaient que le plus petit avait perdu ses deux parents lors de la guerre qui avait éclaté dans leur pays, l'Ukraine. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'à cause de ces circonstances, Aurélien était sans aucun doute resté traumatisé et qu'ils auraient à être très patients et bienveillants envers lui. Il hocha alors la tête et se pencha vers son père pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

Son père rit doucement et hocha la tête, faisant un signe de tête à sa femme pour lui dire qu'ils devaient aller voir la directrice de l'hôpital avant de pouvoir partir tout à fait. Guillaume poussa un petit soupire et suivit ses parents le long du couloir, n'ayant qu'une hâte : _rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin._

***

« Il sait pas manger non plus ? »

Il avait craché cela à table alors que sa mère aidait le plus petit à manger, assise à côté de lui.

« Guillaume, voyons ! »

 _Ça c'était son père qui revenait de la cuisine avec le dessert_. Il poussa un long soupire et se renfrogna sur sa chaise, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Aurélien est encore trop petit pour couper lui-même sa viande, chéri. Et il est épuisé, continua sa mère. J'ai l'impression qu'il va tomber de fatigue dans pas très longtemps. Hein, mon cœur ? dit-elle en se tournant vers le plus jeune. Tu as eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui... »

Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa mère parler de manière mielleuse au plus jeune. _Mon cœur, par ci. Mon cœur, par là_.

« Tu sais Guillaume, lui dit son père. C'est pas parce qu'en apparence, on n'a pas fait grand chose qu'Aurélien n'est pas fatigué. Il y a toute cette fatigue émotionnelle tout d'abord. Tu imagines les changements auxquels il a dû faire face aujourd'hui ? Il a changé d'environnement, de maison, de chambre, de personnes... C'est très perturbant à son âge. »

 _Fallait pas le changer d'environnement alors_ , pensa Guillaume en posant sa tête sur sa main. Il se tourna vers le plus petit pour le regarder et vit celui-ci se frotter les yeux.

« Allez, un yaourt et tu files au lit, Aurélien. » dit doucement sa mère en en attrapant un au centre de la table.

Guillaume mangea en silence sa banane avant de se lever, une fois qu'il n'eut plus du tout faim :

« Je peux aller me laver les dents et aller me coucher ? »

Son père hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et il quitta la salle-à-manger en jetant un dernier regard au plus petit. Celui-ci semblait littéralement tomber de fatigue, commençant même à somnoler alors que sa mère tentait de lui faire avaler une cuillerée de yaourt. Il soupira une énième fois et monta les marches de l'escalier menant à sa chambre pour aller se débarbouiller et se glisser dans son lit.

***

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit sa mère se diriger vers la chambre du plus petit, ce dernier déjà profondément endormi dans ses bras. Il la suivit du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur les traits relâchés du plus petit qui semblait loin, perdu dans un monde magique. Il en était là de ses constatations lorsqu'il entendit son père l'appeler. Celui-ci se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre et lui sourit doucement :

« Tu viens te coucher, mon grand ? »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, à l'intérieur de laquelle son père le suivit. Il se mit en pyjama tandis que son père semblait chercher quelque chose dans son armoire à livres, puis se glissa dans son lit.

« Ça te dit ce livre ce soir, Guillaume ?

— Je ne veux pas d'histoire, papa.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna son père en reposant le livre et en venant s'accroupir près de lui. Tout va bien ?

— Il reste jusqu'à quand, Aurél ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

— Mon grand, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu le sais bien que Aurélien va rester avec nous pour toujours, maintenant. On t'a déjà expliqué, non ?

— Je l'aime pas, papa... Je veux pas qu'il fasse partie de notre famille.

— Guillaume ! le gronda son père. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça. Tu ne lui donnes même pas sa chance, tu pars avec une idée préfabriquée de lui en tête.

— Mais il est bizarre. Je ne sais pas...

— Guillaume, si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit ton petit frère, soit. Mais tu dois quand même le respecter et bien lui parler. Je ne veux pas que tu te comportes mal avec lui, c'est compris ? Je ne te comprends pas. Tu voulais tellement que la famille s'agrandisse et maintenant qu'elle s'agrandit, tu détestes la personne qui rend tout ça possible. Considère-le au moins comme un enfant qui pourrait devenir ton ami.

— Mais il a cinq ans... On a même pas le même âge, on aura jamais les mêmes centres d'intérêts...

— C'est toi le grand frère, Guillaume. Il va prendre exemple sur toi, tu sais. Alors à toi de lui apprendre à aimer les bonnes choses si tu veux pouvoir partager ces dernières avec lui. »

Guillaume fit une petite moue incertaine avant que son père ne vienne passer une main dans ses cheveux marrons.

« Bonne nuit, mon grand. Et j'espère que demain tu te comporteras un peu mieux avec lui. »

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers le mur, pour montrer à son père qu'il voulait dormir à présent. Il l'entendit se lever et se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Avant qu'il ne puisse fermer, sa mère entra et il la sentit déposer un petit baiser sur ses cheveux en lui chuchotant un _bonne nuit_. Ses parents fermèrent alors la porte de sa chambre, la laissant ouverte de quelques millimètres à peine pour qu'il ait la lumière du couloir pour s'aider à s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux et sombra petit à petit dans le sommeil, bien plus rapidement que d'habitude, le cœur lourd et des questions sans réponses tournant en boucle dans sa tête.


	2. Chapitre 2.

« Guillaume dépêche-toi un peu, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Guillaume claqua la portière de la voiture derrière lui, pressant le pas pour rejoindre sa mère qui se précipitait vers la maison, tirant Aurélien derrière elle. Le plus petit lui lança un bref coup d'œil effrayé et il déglutit, n'osant penser au pire. Sa mère était venu les chercher à l'école primaire, à la fin des cours à 16h, un air paniqué sur le visage, et leur avait expliqué que son père était à l'hôpital. Ce dernier était parti il y a près de deux semaines pour faire un reportage en Irak en tant que reporter de guerre et avait dû être amené à l'hôpital de la ville où il se trouvait après s'être reçu une balle perdue. Il avait été rapatrié vers la France dans la journée et sa mère avait été prévenue il y a à peine une heure de l'état de son mari. Il n'en savait pas plus.

« Guillaume, je compte sur toi pour doucher ton frère et l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Aurélien, mon chéri, tu t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? continua-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à la même hauteur que le plus petit. Et tu écoutes bien ton frère, tu me le promets ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air un peu perdu et Guillaume vit sa mère le prendre un instant dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son cœur. Il la suivit des yeux quand celle-ci se releva et la vit s'approcher de lui, un petit sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, mon grand. Je te tiens au courant dès que possible, si je le peux, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle doucement avant de se pencher vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Guillaume la sentit déposer un petit baiser sur ses cheveux avant de se redresser, et il lui sembla apercevoir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et une seconde plus tard, sa mère avait disparu, partant au pas de course vers la voiture garée à l'extérieur. Il resta un instant immobile, fixant la porte d'entrée à présent fermée, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, sans rien dire. Celui-ci lui lança un petit regard inquiet et il soupira d'un air exaspéré. _Super_.

***

« Tu sais... Je peux me doucher tout seul, Guillaume, si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner dans la salle de bain... balbutia Aurélien alors que Guillaume l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre pendant que le plus jeune préparait ses affaires propres pour s'habiller après la douche. Je suis assez grand...

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? soupira Guillaume en levant les yeux au ciel, essayant de rester calme. T'as sept ans, Orel, bien sûr que tu peux te doucher seul. Mais je dois quand même te surveiller.

— Mais...

— Ne discute pas. Si maman apprend que je me suis pas occupé de toi pour la douche, je vais me faire engueuler. »

Il vit le plus petit ouvrir la bouche comme pour rétorquer quelque chose avant de la refermer et de dévier le regard.

« T'as tout ? On peut y aller ?

— Euh, oui... Je crois... lui répondit Aurélien en regardant ses affaires étalées sur le lit et les prenant dans ses petits bras.

— Cool, on y va alors. Qu'on en finisse... »

Il vit le plus petit serrer ses affaires propres un peu plus fort contre lui, celles-ci semblant prêtes à lui échapper des bras, et il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Une seconde à peine plus tard, il entendit Aurélien lui emboîter le pas.

***

« Ça va, fais pas ta mijaurée ! s'exclama Guillaume en voyant le rouge qu'était apparue sur les joues du plus jeune quand il lui avait dit de se déshabiller. J'en ai rien à faire de te voir à poil, hein. Regarde, j'te regarde même pas... » dit-il en se retournant, face à la douche et Aurélien dans son dos.

Il l'entendit alors commencer à se déshabiller et il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« En plus, c'est complètement débile. Parce que pour te doucher, j'vais bien devoir te regarder, hein. » dit-il sous le ton de l'évidence en se tournant vers Aurélien, à qui il ne restait plus que le slip blanc.

Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la hanche droite du plus petit où une épaisse cicatrice recouvrait sa peau blanche. Cette dernière semblait descendre sur sa cuisse, revenant vers l'intérieur de la jambe. Il ne put détacher son regard de cette marque et Aurélien écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir en le voyant le dévisager de la sorte. Le plus jeune tenta alors de la dissimuler derrière sa main mais c'était peine perdue vue la taille de la cicatrice.

« C-C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche en remontant le regard et il croisa le regard paniqué du plus petit.

C'était peut-être dur à croire mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de cette blessure sur le corps du plus petit, même s'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Il était vrai que normalement, c'était ses parents qui douchaient Aurélien, à tour de rôle. Et pour le coucher, celui-ci se mettait en pyjama immédiatement après la douche. D'ailleurs, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autre qu'en pantalon et que jamais il n'était allé à la piscine avec Aurélien. Ses parents leur avaient dit qu'ils les emmèneraient à la plage cet été pour la première fois et le plus petit avait paru content. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses parents avaient omis de lui dire cela, au moins sa mère avant de partir alors qu'elle savait qu'il allait en être témoin... Mais celle-ci avait dû tout simplement oublier, bien trop stressée par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son père.

« Alors ? Tu t'es fait ça comment ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant, sortant de ses pensées.

— Je... C'est à cause de la guerre... Je crois...

— La guerre ? répéta Guillaume, surpris. Comment ça ?

— Je ne me rappelle plus, Guillaume... Mais c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, quand j'étais à l'hôpital. »

Guillaume laissa passer un petit silence et dévisagea Aurélien d'un air suspicieux, celui-ci lui lançant alors un petit regard gêné.

« Alors ça date d'avant ton arrivée chez nous ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête timidement et détourna le regard d'un air embarrassé. Il adorait lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas _né_ dans cette famille. Qu'il venait juste s'y _ajouter_. _Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, lui-même ne le savait pas._ Peut-être avait-il seulement besoin de se sentir plus _légitime_ que lui par rapport à ses parents ?

« Ok. Cool, dit-il en essayant de reprendre cette _attitude de je-m'en-foutiste_ qu'il s'était forgé par rapport à tout ce qui concernait le plus petit. Viens te doucher maintenant. »

Aurélien lui lança un regard surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce qu'il coupe court à la conversation ainsi, et il haussa les épaules.

« On doit encore faire tes devoirs, je te rappelle. »

Guillaume le vit acquiescer, un petit air déboussolé sur le visage, et une seconde plus tard Aurélien enleva son slip avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

« Je tiens le pommeau de douche et tu te savonnes, ok ? » dit-il d'une voix blasée et il l'entendit murmurer un petit _Oui_ alors qu'Aurélien se tenait dos à lui.

Il actionna l'eau de la douche et posa son regard sur les cheveux noirs du plus petit que l'eau commençait à mouiller petit à petit. _Il n'arrivait pas à être gentil avec lui, même en se forçant_.

***

« Quoi ? T'y arrives pas ? » lui demanda-t-il en le voyant fixer son cahier d'exercices sans rien écrire dedans, un peu plus tard.

Aurélien secoua la tête et il le vit remonter une main à son visage, pour se frotter les yeux.

« C'est pas ça... l'entendit-il murmurer d'une petite voix et il fronça les sourcils, confus.

— C'est quoi alors ?

— C'est papa... balbutia Aurélien dans un petit sanglot. Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

— _Papa_? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Guillaume d'une voix acerbe.

— Oui... dit le plus petit en relevant le visage, un air fortement inquiet sur ce dernier, enlevant ses mains de devant ses yeux pour venir croiser son regard. J'ai peur, Guillaume. Peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. »

Guillaume plissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et vit le plus petit écarquiller les yeux devant son changement d'expression soudain.

 _« Mon_ père va bien, Orel. Je ne sais pas pour le tien par contre. »

Il se mordit la lèvre fortement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de cracher au plus petit. Il vit Aurélien ouvrir encore plus les yeux à cette déclaration et le plus petit afficha alors un air absolument terrorisé. Aurélien se leva brusquement et lui lança un dernier regard apeuré avant de s'enfuir hors du salon où ils s'étaient assis pour faire leurs devoirs.

« Orel, attend ! » s'écria-t-il en essayant de le rattraper quand il passa à côté de lui mais ce fut peine perdu.

Il s'injuria en repassant en boucle la phrase qu'il avait prononcé, dans le but de le blesser. _Mon père va bien. Le tien par contre..._ Il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine en se rendant compte du poids de ses mots et il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, afin d'aller s'excuser auprès du plus petit.

« Orel ! Excuse-moi, s'il-te-plaît ! cria-t-il en frappant à la porte de sa chambre en voyant que le plus petit s'était enfermé à clés à l'intérieur. J'ai été con de te dire ça, je te demande pardon. »

Le plus petit ne lui répondit pas et Guillaume poussa un cri de rage en donnant un gros coup de poing dans la porte. Il serra les poings afin d'essayer de se calmer, une boule dans la gorge, et descendit dans le salon, pour essayer de finir ses devoirs, malgré sa colère. _Mais cette fois, il arrivait à mettre une raison sur celle-ci_. C'était à cause de sa propre connerie. Sa propre méchanceté. Et parce qu'il se rendait bien compte que le plus petit n'avait jamais mérité qu'il le traite ainsi. _Mais c'était plus fort que lui._

***

Guillaume se réveilla en sursaut vers 20h30 en entendant Aurélien crier _Papa !_ et comprit alors que ses parents venaient de rentrer. Il s'était affalé dans le canapé après avoir fini ses devoirs et avait fini par se mettre à somnoler, tombant alors dans un léger sommeil. Il se leva du canapé et aperçut le cahier d'exercices du plus petit fermé, signifiant qu'il était redescendu finir ses devoirs alors qu'il dormait, et releva un visage fatigué pour apercevoir ses parents. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Aurélien sauter dans les bras de son père et sa mère soutenir ce dernier, un petit sourire fatigué sur les lèvres, quand celui-ci vacilla un peu sous le poids du plus petit.

« Eh, p'tit cœur... »

Il vit son père serrer le plus petit fort contre lui, ses bras sous ses cuisses pour mieux le tenir, et Guillaume vit ce dernier enfouir son visage dans le cou de son père.

« Tu as eu peur pour moi, mon cœur ? Tout va bien, hein ? Je suis désolé...

— Aurélien, ne pleure pas... l'appela sa mère en passant une main douce dans les cheveux du plus jeune alors que Guillaume commençait à entendre ses sanglots de là où il se tenait. Papa va bien, tu vois ? »

Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement en voyant ses parents essayer de réconforter le plus petit qui semblait inconsolable dans les bras de son père. Il se demanda si ce dernier avait autant eu peur que ça de perdre, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, son père. _Ou bien si ce qu'il lui avait craché à la figure un peu plus tôt jouait aussi pour beaucoup dans cette effusion de larmes._ Et puis Guillaume se sentit de trop encore une fois, avant de croiser le regard doux que sa mère lui lançait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers eux, apercevant à ce moment-là des béquilles au sol. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son père et celui-ci lui sourit d'un air bienveillant, d'un air qui semblait dire _Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure_. Il se blottit contre sa mère et ferma les yeux, acceptant enfin que lui aussi, il avait eu peur.

***

« Je me suis pris une balle perdue pendant que je tentais de prendre une photo, lui expliqua son père alors qu'ils étaient près de la cheminée, après le repas. J'ai perdu énormément de sang et avant que je ne le sache, je me suis évanoui. »

Son père continuait de lui expliquer le déroulé des évènements et il hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, essayant de ne pas en perdre une miette, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Aurélien. Le plus petit était sur les genoux de sa mère, celle-ci lui caressant doucement les cheveux afin de l'apaiser, et il s'était endormi à un moment donné. Il se perdit dans la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux, le feu éclairant faiblement le plus petit, et n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite le récit de son père. Il fixa Aurélien un long moment avant d'entendre son père répéter son prénom plusieurs fois, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Mmh ? dit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier, clignant des yeux alors qu'il avait l'impression de sortir d'un songe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Guillaume ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

— Euh, non... balbutia-t-il avant de regarder encore une fois le plus petit. Enfin, c'est à dire que... C'est Orel...

— Aurélien ? dit son père quand il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un air soucieux sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Aurélien, chéri ?

— J'ai vu sa... Enfin, sa... bafouilla Guillaume, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa cicatrice...

— Oh, chéri... murmura sa mère, semblant se souvenir qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de ce petit détail avant de lui laisser s'en occuper pour la douche.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir, mon grand ? demanda son père doucement. Tu veux savoir comment il se l'ait fait ? »

Guillaume hocha la tête et son père acquiesça à son tour, alors que sa mère serra le plus petit contre elle d'un air protecteur.

« Une bombe a terrassé son village quand il était petit. Il devait avoir cinq ans. Tu sais, juste avant qu'on l'adopte. Ses parents sont morts comme la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait. Ses voisins, ses amis... Lui, il a été transporté à l'hôpital.

— Vous m'aviez pas dit que ses parents tentaient de rejoindre la France quand ils sont morts ?

— Guillaume... murmura son père en lançant un coup d'œil à sa femme. Quand je dis _village_... je veux dire _camp_ en fait. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est qu'un camp ? lui demanda-t-il et Guillaume secoua la tête. Un _camp_ mon grand, c'est une sorte de mini village pour les gens fuyant la guerre. Pour les _réfugiés_. Ils sont entassés là-bas comme des... des bêtes, vraiment. Mais pour eux, ça vaut mieux. Parce que c'est une promesse d'espoir. Une promesse qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Qu'ils sont sur _liste d'attente_ , tu comprends ? Alors quand tout le village a été rasé et qu'il ne restait plus que ce petit garçon... qui a survécu malgré sa cuisse touchée... continua son père en serrant la mâchoire. Quand les secours sont arrivés et qu'ils l'ont retrouvé parmi les débris... C'était comme un petit miracle, tu comprends ? Ils l'ont amené à l'hôpital de toute urgence et je m'y trouvais justement quand ils l'ont amené...

— C'est pour ça que vous l'avez choisi, lui ? Parce que tu le connaissais déjà ? demanda Guillaume en déglutissant.

— On ne l'a pas choisi, Guillaume... On n'avait jamais pensé à adopter, avant. Mais... Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de penser à ce petit garçon que j'avais croisé à l'hôpital là-bas. Ce petit garçon qui, je l'avais appris quelques jours plus tard, avait survécu et allait être transféré dans un centre pour réfugiés en France. J'en ai parlé à ta mère et... elle l'a rencontré à son tour quand il est arrivé ici. C'est comme ça qu'on a décidé de l'adopter. L'idée s'est imposée à nous. On l'a pas adopté, lui, parce qu'on voulait adopter un enfant. On a voulu adopter parce qu'on le voulait, _lui_. »

Guillaume réfléchit aux mots de son père et jeta un regard en coin au plus petit, toujours blottit dans les bras de sa mère. _Alors en fait... Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'idée d'adopter ? C'était dû à leur rencontre avec le plus jeune le fait que cette idée avait germé dans leurs esprits ?_ Il le dévisagea alors, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant alors qu'il respirait lentement, la bouche entrouverte, un air d'innocence pure sur ses traits.

« Vous croyez... qu'il s'en souvient ? De ses parents... de la guerre... de... dit-il dans un souffle et sa mère lui sourit tristement.

— Je ne sais pas, mon grand... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'ici, ça restera gravé à jamais dans son inconscient. »

Guillaume hocha la tête et continua de fixer le plus petit, le reflet des flammes du feu dansant sur sa peau blanche. Un instant, il vit Aurélien comme il était réellement. _Comme il devrait le considérer_. Comme un petit garçon vulnérable qui n'avait jamais rien demandé et qui méritait qu'on le protège et qu'on le considère. Sa mère lui sourit doucement et se leva alors, en serrant le plus petit contre elle.

« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, mon cœur. »

Aurélien poussa un petit soupire fatigué au mouvement inattendu et Guillaume le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils avant d'enfouir son visage, sans jamais se réveiller, dans les cheveux de sa mère. Il suivit cette dernière du regard, les jambes du plus petit se balançant doucement alors qu'elle le portait et il entendit son père se racler la gorge. Il se tourna vers lui alors que ce dernier se levait, prenant appuie sur ses béquilles.

« Toi aussi, mon grand. Allez, va te coucher... Ce fut une longue journée aujourd'hui... »

Guillaume hocha la tête et souhaita une _bonne nuit_ à son père avant de prendre le même chemin qu'avait emprunté sa mère quelques secondes à peine auparavant pour coucher le plus petit. Il entra dans sa chambre en voyant le couloir vide et se glissa sous sa couette, bien au chaud. _Cette nuit-là, il rêva de la guerre_.


	3. Chapitre 3.

« Guillaume, c'est toi ?! »

Guillaume ferma les yeux en poussant un juron en entendant la voix de sa mère s'élever de la cuisine à son entrée dans la maison. Il se dirigea donc vers cette dernière pour aller saluer sa mère, espérant qu'il n'allait pas se faire engueuler.

« Guillaume... soupira sa mère en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur et en poussant un soupire. C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ? Tu sais bien pourtant quel jour on est... »

Guillaume fit un petit sourire désolé à sa mère puis tourna la tête en apercevant le gâteau au citron sur le plan de travail.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait ? demanda-t-il, étonné, et sa mère sourit doucement avant de venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— N'essaie pas de changer de conversation, chéri. Pourquoi t'es en retard ? Tous les amis d'Aurélien sont déjà là...

— Maman... râla Guillaume en essayant d'esquiver sa mère qui semblait vouloir le décoiffer. Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps avec les copains. Puis Claude voulait à tout prix me montrer un truc près du château et le temps qu'on revienne dans le quartier il était déjà 15h.

— Va te débarbouiller alors, lui dit sa mère d'une voix sérieuse. Et dépêche-toi, on va bientôt souhaiter un bon anniversaire à ton frère et manger le gâteau. J'espère que tu lui as trouvé un cadeau.

— Euh... Ouais... » répondit-il en faisant une petite moue coupable et il se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de sa mère pour monter dans sa chambre.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et poussa un long soupire de soulagement une fois la porte refermée derrière lui. Il resta adossé à cette dernière un instant, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, avant de se diriger vers son armoire pour se trouver des vêtements un peu plus propres. Il choisit un jean et un tee-shirt rouge, puis vérifia ses poches pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait mettre celui-là au sale. Ses doigts touchèrent alors l'objet dans sa poche et il vint l'attraper doucement. En fait Claude, son pote depuis 3 ans maintenant, l'avait amené à une petite rivière à quelques mètres du château. Il avait vu quelque chose briller à la surface de l'eau alors qu'ils la longeaient et en essayant de voir de quoi il s'agissait, il avait glissé et s'était retrouvé les pieds dans l'eau visqueuse. Heureusement il avait réussi à maintenir son équilibre durant sa chute et n'était pas tombé entièrement dans la rivière. Claude s'était effondré de rire avant de l'aider à remonter sur la berge alors qu'il lui criait dessus pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de lui et en remontant, il avait soupiré de désespoir en voyant l'état de son pantalon. Mais il avait réussit à attraper l'objet qui brillait à la surface de l'eau, accroché à une branche d'arbre, et l'avait porté à ses yeux pour l'observer. C'était un collier doré avec un petit soleil comme pendentif. _Rien de fou_. Il avait d'ailleurs failli le jeter dans l'eau pour s'en débarrasser, déçu de sa trouvaille, quand il avait alors pensé à Aurélien. _Il détestait l'avouer mais... il devait bien avouer que lorsque le plus petit riait, son sourire aussi lumineux que l'astre qui brillait dans le ciel, il lui faisait quelques fois penser à un petit soleil._ Alors Guillaume l'avait mis dans sa poche, sans prendre le temps de le montrer à Claude, et s'était soudainement rappelé de l'anniversaire du plus petit chez lui. _Il était en retard. Il_ avait eu peur de se faire engueuler par ses parents mais sa mère n'avait pas semblé remarquer l'état de son pantalon, concentrée comme elle était à s'occuper des préparatifs de l'anniversaire.

Guillaume entendit alors des rires provenant du petit jardin derrière la maison et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il aperçut des enfants de l'âge d'Aurélien se courir après et vit le plus petit sourire distraitement en regardant la scène, son père à ses côtés. Celui-ci semblait lui parler, une main dans son dos, et il vit Aurélien hocher la tête avant de faire un câlin à son père et de rejoindre les autres enfants, afin de jouer avec eux. Guillaume fronça les sourcils en le voyant sourire ainsi et se recula de la fenêtre, en maugréant :

« Anniversaire, anniversaire... Une fête pour gamins plutôt... »

Il maudissait ses parents de le forcer à être présent alors qu'il n'y avait que des enfants immatures. Il poussa un soupire avant de prendre ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre, afin d'aller se doucher.

***

Il attendait son tour pour donner son cadeau au plus petit, qu'il avait trouvé au dernier moment dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre, la tête reposant sur sa main et affichant un air blasé. Son cadeau était dans un sac en papier qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre et il se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise quand il vit quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Un des amis d'Aurélien lui avait offert un livre sur l'espace, _cool_ , sauf que avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise dans le salon comme tout le monde, celui-ci s'était penché vers le plus jeune qui lisait le résumé au dos du livre et avait déposé un petit bisou innocent sur sa joue. Guillaume s'était tout de suite tendu en voyant cela et avait vu le plus jeune se mettre violemment à rougir. Aurélien décocha un petit sourire timide à son ami pour le remercier et Guillaume se leva, se dirigeant vers lui d'un air énervé en faisant le tour de la table.

« Aurélien, tu viens avec moi.

— Hein ? dit le plus jeune d'un air surpris. Mais...

— Tu viens ! »

Il l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et le tira derrière lui, jusqu'au couloir devant l'entrée. Il s'arrêta à côté de l'escalier et lâcha le plus petit, qui se frotta un instant l'avant-bras, le regardant d'un air inquiet :

« Guillaume...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? »

Guillaume le regarda, les sourcils froncés, et la respiration lourde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment et le regard inquiet que lui lançait Aurélien lui fit comprendre qu'il était sûrement allé un peu loin.

« Tu... commença-t-il sans savoir comment continuer sa phrase. Tu ne dois pas... 'Fin... Te laisser _embrasser_ comme ça.

— Pardon ? lui dit Aurélien en écarquillant les yeux, semblant enfin comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

— Ton ami, là, dit Guillaume en faisant un signe de tête en direction du salon. C'est un garçon. Et les garçons, ça s'embrasse pas comme ça. T'as compris ? »

Aurélien lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de secouer la tête :

« Non, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je devrais le repousser si ça lui fait plaisir ? Et puis, c'est agréable quand un ami te montre qu'il tient à toi comme ça...

— Orel... commença Guillaume en soupirant d'un air exaspéré, mais il se tut en voyant son père sortir de la cuisine.

— Les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Allez, ouste, dans le salon ! »

Guillaume vit Aurélien lui lancer un petit regard en coin avant de tourner les talons et il le suivit, jusqu'au salon. Sans aucune surprise, quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rasseoir sur leurs chaises respectives autour de la grande table du salon, sa mère sortit de la cuisine en portant le gâteau dans ses mains et son père vint se positionner derrière le plus jeune, posant ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'Aurélien suivait le gâteau des yeux d'un air ébahi. Guillaume se renfrogna un peu dans sa chaise en voyant sa mère poser une main chaleureuse sur les cheveux du plus petit et lui sourire doucement. Il était face à Aurélien et, encore une fois, il se trouva de trop dans ce tableau de pur bonheur. Le plus petit regardait sa mère avec un petit air intimidé sur le visage, les joues légèrement rouges d'embarras, et celle-ci glissa sa main dans sa frange noire pour la dégager de devant ses yeux :

« Allez, mon cœur. Souffle sur tes bougies. T'es un grand maintenant, hein ? Neuf ans, c'est pas rien... »

Guillaume le vit hocher doucement la tête et se tourner vers le gâteau sur lequel neuf petites bougies attendaient qu'on vienne les éteindre. Il prit sa respiration et lorsqu'il souffla sur les bougies, en y mettant toute sa volonté et que toutes s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, Guillaume resta hypnotisé par le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres du plus petit. Il baissa les yeux un moment plus tard en se rendant compte de comment il le regardait quand son regard croisa celui, infiniment doux, d'Aurélien. Il le _détestait_. _Et encore plus que ça, il détestait tous ces sentiments contradictoires que le plus petit faisait naître en lui._

***

« C'est pour moi ? »

Guillaume essaya de contenir son embarras, en vain, lorsqu'il tendit le sac en papier qui contenait son cadeau au plus petit, le soir même. Après le gâteau d'anniversaire, le plus jeune était parti jouer dans le jardin avec ses amis et il n'avait pas trouvé le moment opportun pour le lui donner. Surtout qu'après le sketch qu'il lui avait fait au moment des cadeaux, il se doutait qu'Aurélien n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver seul à nouveau avec lui. Il avait alors attendu que ce dernier monte se coucher pour l'intercepter, seul à seul, après le repas. Il l'avait attendu devant la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il se lavait les dents et le plus jeune lui avait lancé un regard surpris et un peu inquiet en le voyant posté devant sa porte, en sortant de la salle de bain.

« Vas-y, ouvre... C'est pas un truc de fou hein, je préfère te prévenir... »

Aurélien lui lança un regard curieux avant d'attraper le sac en papier et de jeter un coup d'œil dedans. Guillaume le vit écarquiller les yeux et Aurélien glissa sa main dans le sac pour en sortir un manga assez volumineux.

« _20th_... _Century_... _Boy_... dit Aurélien en lisant ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la couverture avant de relever la tête pour lui jeter un regard étonné. Tu me le donnes, Guillaume ? Vraiment ? Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais ce livre...

— Bah... répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air flegmatique. Je les ai fini au CDI de mon collège, ils y sont tous. Et j'ai la flemme de faire la collection. Alors comme à chaque fois que je le lis, j'ai l'impression que t'as envie de savoir de quoi ça parle... J'te le passe.

— Merci beaucoup, Guillaume, dit Aurélien en lui offrant un énorme sourire. C'est vrai que je me suis toujours dit que l'histoire avait l'air intéressante ! Je suis trop content ! Même si c'est pas un truc acheté, je m'en fiche de ça. Tu sais, peu importe ce que tu m'aurais offert, j'aurais quand même été content... Juste le fait... que tu m'offre quelque chose... Ça me rend heureux... » balbutia Aurélien en rougissant légèrement et Guillaume le vit lui jeter un petit regard intimidé de derrière sa frange noire qui était retombée devant ses yeux.

 _C'est vrai que les trois dernières années, il ne lui avait rien offert. Alors sûrement qu'il s'attendait à ne rien recevoir de lui cette année aussi._ Guillaume pensa alors au collier qu'il avait trouvé dans la rivière et enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir le collier doré.

« Ah tiens, j'ai ça aussi... marmonna-t-il avant d'avancer sa main en poing fermé vers celle d'Aurélien et il déposa le collier dans sa paume. J'lai trouvé et ça m'a fait penser à toi, j'sais pas pourquoi... »

Aurélien observa un instant le bijou qui brillait dans sa main et releva la tête, lui jetant un regard confus :

« Un _soleil_ ? Ça t'a fait penser à moi ?

— Ouais, dit simplement Guillaume en haussant les épaules. J'sais pas... Après si tu le veux pas, t'es pas obligé, hein, dit-il en tentant de récupérer le collier.

— Non, non, j'aime beaucoup, dit précipitamment Aurélien en reculant sa main pour l'empêcher de l'attraper et il se dit que le plus petit devait sûrement avoir compris depuis le temps qu'il devait choisir son vocabulaire avec soin s'il ne voulait pas qu'il se braque quand ils discutaient. Il est très joli, Guillaume. Tu l'as trouvé où ?

— Près de la rivière...

— J'espère qu'il ne manque à personne, alors... »

Guillaume acquiesça et sa jambe tressauta de stress alors qu'il voulait en finir le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir se retrouver seul dans sa chambre. _Il était toujours mal-à-l'aise près du plus jeune, il ne savait pas pourquoi._

« Merci Guillaume, lui sourit Aurélien en refermant sa main autour du collier et il hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

— Ok... Ouais... Bonne nuit, alors... »

Il allait tourner les talons lorsqu'il sentit le plus petit le retenir en posant sa main sur son avant-bras et Guillaume sursauta, posant les yeux sur la main du plus petit, une expression surprise sur le visage. Un instant plus tard, il le sentit déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue, et il sentit ces dernières se mettre à chauffer instantanément. Il se recula précipitamment et repoussa Aurélien, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges cramoisies.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur ça tout à l'heure ! cria-t-il à voix basse afin de pas alerter ses parents.

— Que ça se faisait pas entre deux garçons ? demanda Aurélien en faisant une petite grimace alors qu'il se frottait le torse par-dessus son tee-shirt, à l'endroit où il l'avait repoussé.

— Exactement ! Alors t'arrête ça, maintenant ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué-

— Je voulais juste te montrer que je tiens à toi, moi... balbutia le plus jeune en le coupant, faisant une petite moue triste. Je suis désolé, alors. Je recommencerai plus... Bonne nuit, Guillaume. »

Aurélien tourna les talons et ferma la porte de sa chambre, le laissant de l'autre côté. Guillaume serra la mâchoire et ses mains en poings, puis tourna les talons à son tour pour aller dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla en vitesse, le cerveau répétant en boucle une même phrase, et se glissa sous ses draps. _Il m'a embrassé, putain_. Et il avait _détesté_ ça. _Il avait détesté à quel point le contact d'Aurélien lui avait semblé doux contre sa peau et il avait détesté à quel point son cœur s'était emporté, de manière aussi excessive en se mettant ainsi à battre dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à lui faire mal._ Il _détestait_ Aurélien _._


	4. Chapitre 4.

Guillaume était perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur un banc de la cour de récréation sur la tranche du dossier comme pour se donner un petit côté rebelle, à côté de son ami Claude qui croquait dans un sandwich au nutella et qui parlait sans discontinuer. Ce qui était bien avec Claude, c'était qu'il parlait tellement que lorsqu'on ne l'écoutait pas, celui-ci s'en rendait rarement compte. Guillaume l'adorait. Vraiment. C'était son meilleur ami, après tout. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe en CM1, tous les deux se sentant un peu perdus parmi tous ces enfants qui se connaissaient déjà. Les groupes d'amis étaient déjà formés et un peu instinctivement, ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais Claude était aussi épuisant et il était tout naturel que de temps en temps Guillaume décroche un peu pour se perdre dans ses pensées, lui qui était d'ordinaire si réservé.

 _En ce moment, par exemple, il pensait à Aurélien_. Ce dernier était entré au collège pour la première fois cette année et s'était rapidement fait quelques amis dans sa classe. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait retenu des brèves réponses qu'il avait donné à ses parents lorsque ceux-ci avaient interrogé le plus jeune sur son entrée en sixième. Mais il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'Aurélien semblait un peu réticent à aller au collège ces derniers temps et bien sûr il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi. _Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se posait pas de questions_. Et puis hier, le plus petit était rentré en pleurs à la maison et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant d'ouvrir à ses parents qui avaient tambouriné à la porte de sa chambre pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Guillaume s'était fait petit devant la tension grandissante au sein de la maison et lorsqu'Aurélien était descendu pour manger, celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée, refusant de répondre aux questions de ses parents et secouant simplement la tête à chaque nouvelle interrogation.

« Eh, c'est pas ton petit frère, là-bas ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant Claude lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre et il marmonna une insulte à son intention avant de se mettre à murmurer.

« C'est pas mon-

— C'est Orel, Guillaume. »

Il se concentra alors vers l'endroit que pointait son ami du doigt et plissa les yeux en voyant un enfant de son âge en retenir un autre par le bras. Il sentit Claude se lever précipitamment à côté de lui et le suivit machinalement, en direction des deux garçons. Il reconnut Aurélien en se rapprochant et le vit regarder d'un air terrorisé le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux qui le retenait par le bras.

« Donne-le moi.

— N-Non... J'en ai pas...

— Arrête de mentir ! lui cracha le plus vieux à la figure et, alors qu'il se rapprochait, il vit Aurélien se mettre à trembler.

— Je te jure... J'en ai pas pris, aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi tranquille... »

Guillaume vit le garçon pousser violemment le plus jeune et avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Aurélien tomba par terre et il l'entendit hurler de douleur. Claude se précipita vers Aurélien pour l'aider à se redresser et Guillaume se rua vers le garçon, l'empoignant par le col de son pull-over et lui donnant un violent coup de boule. Le garçon cria de douleur en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière et Guillaume porta une main à son front, ce dernier lui faisant atrocement mal à présent. _Pourquoi il agissait toujours aussi impulsivement et ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir ?_ Il entendit Aurélien pleurer dans son dos et il se retourna en entendant Claude l'appeler :

« Putain, Guillaume...! Il saigne, le petit. »

Il se jeta au sol afin d'inspecter Aurélien et vit en effet une tâche de sang sur son pantalon, sur la jambe droite.

« Oh putain, oh putain... » se mit-il à paniquer en comprenant que le sang venait de la blessure déjà existante du plus jeune.

Il comprit qu'il s'était sûrement râpé en tombant au sol, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur sa joue, du côté où il était tombé de tout son long sur les cailloux de la cour. _Il allait se faire défoncer par ses parents._

« Mais attend... T'es pas son frère, toi ? se mit à rire le garçon en reprenant sa contenance, une main sur son nez qui pissait le sang, et Guillaume se tourna dans sa direction. Le grand de quatrième B ? Alors comme ça, on a besoin que son grand frère vienne le protéger ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse à Aurélien en jetant un regard mauvais à ce dernier qui se trouvait dans son dos.

— Ferme-là, dit Guillaume d'une voix menaçante en se remettant debout, les mains se formant en poings instinctivement.

— Oh mais faut pas s'énerver, Guillaume. C'est mignon, hein, de protéger son petit frère. Parce que c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu pitié, lui.

— Ferme ta gueule, putain ! s'emporta Guillaume en criant sur le garçon qui fit un pas en arrière, surpris. C'est pas mon petit-frère, merde ! C'est quoi que vous comprenez pas là-dedans !!

— Guillaume !! »

Il sursauta en entendant Claude gueuler son prénom dans son dos. Il se tut, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait d'un air indigné. Son regard dévia vers Aurélien dans ses bras et le regard fortement peiné du plus jeune lui serra le cœur. Celui-ci secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos pour se blottir contre Claude. Il l'entendit se remettre à pleurer de plus belle et vit son ami poser un bras protecteur autour de lui sans jamais le quitter des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il resta immobile, à les regarder sans savoir que dire pour s'excuser, et il entendit une voix grave résonner derrière lui. _Le surveillant, super._

***

« Guillaume ! Aurélien ! »

Guillaume sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son père l'appeler, en entrant dans le bureau du proviseur. Ce dernier salua son père mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, bien trop préoccupé par l'état dans lequel ils étaient, Aurélien et lui.

« Aurélien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, bon sang ? s'écria son père en voyant la grosse éraflure sur la joue du plus petit en s'approchant d'eux, avant de se tourner vers lui. Guillaume, tu n'as rien ? »

Guillaume secoua la tête, une boule dans la gorge. _Non, lui il n'avait rien. C'était lui qui avait donné les coups._

« Oh, viens-là petit cœur... entendit-il son père murmurer à Aurélien qui venait de s'effondrer en larmes et il le vit le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'Aurélien cachait son visage dans le creux de son cou. Guillaume, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Est-ce que vous vous êtes battus tous les deux ?!

— N-Non, papa... bégaya-t-il. C'est pas ça...

— Alors, explique-moi, bordel ! s'écria son père en s'emportant avant de se tourner vers le proviseur sans jamais lâcher Aurélien. Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! Pour que je ne retrouve pas un, mais deux de mes fils dans ce bureau !!

— Calmez-vous, je vous en prie... tenta de le calmer le proviseur en mettant ses mains au-devant de lui. Rien de grave n'est arrivé...

— Rien de grave ?! s'énerva son père en levant la voix et Guillaume sursauta en l'entendant hausser le ton, ce qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais. Vous avez vu l'état de mon fils ?! Est-ce que au moins vous avez pensé à l'amener à l'infirmerie avant de m'appeler ?! »

Guillaume vit son père se détacher un instant du plus jeune et il vit le moment où il aperçut la tâche de sang sur son jean quand il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller soudain.

« Papa... l'appela-t-il fébrilement et il vit Aurélien regarder son père d'un air inquiet, incertain de la réaction qu'il allait avoir.

— Aurélien, tu saignes ? C'est ta cicatrice ? demanda son père et Aurélien hocha la tête lentement, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux. Tu as mal ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête de nouveau et il vit son père serrer la mâchoire en se tournant vers le proviseur pour lui lancer un regard assassin.

« C'est un garçon de quatrième, se dépêcha-t-il d'expliquer alors, ne sachant pas ce que son père avait en tête. Il est dans l'autre classe, pas la mienne. Il s'en ait pris à Orel pendant la récréation et Claude et moi on est intervenus... Son père est venu le chercher il y a vingt minutes. On s'est fait punir parce qu'on s'est battus et Orel il est resté parce qu'il est la raison pour laquelle on s'est battus. Claude a pu retourner en cours vu qu'il a rien fait, lui...

— Donc tu t'es battu... pour protéger ton frère ? résuma son père, d'un air méfiant, et Guillaume se força à ne rien rétorquer et hocha la tête alors qu'Aurélien lui lançait un regard paniqué. Aurélien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, mon cœur ?

— I-Il voulait me prendre mon goûter... Ça fait deux semaines qu'il me menace pour que je le lui donne et... Et ce matin, j'ai décidé de ne pas en ramener du tout... expliqua le plus jeune en balbutiant, triturant la manche de son pull alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. Je pensais qu'il arrêterait de s'en prendre à moi si je n'en avais pas... Mais il m'a pas cru et il m'a poussé par terre pour me faire mal...

— Aurélien... soupira son père en l'attirant à lui avant de se tourner vers le proviseur. Je ramène mes fils à la maison. Aurélien aussi. Je crois qu'il a eu assez de charge émotionnelle aujourd'hui. Et quelqu'un doit le soigner puisque vous ne vous en êtes même pas préoccupés, hein !

— Monsieur Tranchant...

— Non, le coupa son père en se levant, attirant son plus jeune fils à lui. Guillaume, viens. Et ne vous attendez pas à ce que je l'engueule pour ce qu'il a fait, continua-t-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête. Le seul coupable ici c'est ce petit merdeux et j'espère que vous le punirez en fonction ! »

Son père n'attendit même pas la réponse du proviseur et il lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il sortit du bureau du proviseur. Il le suivit en silence jusqu'à la voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager, Aurélien sur la banquette arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à ce dernier dans le rétroviseur et le vit retenir avec peine plusieurs petits hoquets alors qu'il semblait avoir du mal à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il fit une moue un peu coupable en sachant pertinemment bien que la raison de ses pleurs n'était pas seulement due à sa douleur et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en regardant à travers la fenêtre. _Il avait merdé_.

***

Il regardait discrètement le plus petit assis sur le canapé du salon alors que sa mère était occupée à le soigner. Son regard se posa sur sa cicatrice sur sa cuisse et vit qu'à un endroit, sur le côté, celle-ci s'était légèrement rouverte. Sa mère, qui était médecin, lui fit quelques points et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant le plus petit se tendre, les larmes aux yeux, devant la douleur.

« C'est fini mon cœur, c'est fini... » chuchota sa mère en prenant le plus jeune dans ses bras une fois qu'elle eut fini et Guillaume la vit déposer un petit baiser sur ses cheveux alors qu'elle faisait des gestes circulaires dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

Il entendit Aurélien sangloter doucement, sans jamais lui rendre son étreinte, et Guillaume observa en silence sa mère le tenir contre elle encore un long moment avant que cette dernière ne se lève pour aller ranger sa trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain.

« On va passer à table, les garçons. Aurélien, si tu n'as pas faim, tu peux aller te coucher directement si tu veux... Je veux que tu te reposes ce soir, d'accord ? »

Aurélien se passa une main devant les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes et hocha la tête, un air de douleur encore sur ses traits. Guillaume entendit plus qu'il ne vit sa mère sortir du salon et il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment il pouvait lancer la conversation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec son _frère_ auparavant. Si ce n'est quand il y était obligé par ses parents ou pour lui dire des choses blessantes. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers son frère et aperçut le petit collier avec le pendentif soleil qui pendait autour de son cou. _Depuis qu'il le lui avait offert il y avait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans, Aurélien ne l'avait jamais enlevé_. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'aime autant. Il se racla la gorge et osa remonter les yeux pour les planter dans ceux, si sombres, du plus jeune et lui présenta un petit sourire désolé :

« Je te demande pardon... »

Aurélien ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder d'un air impassible, lui rendant impossible la lecture de ses émotions.

« Par rapport à ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt, se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver pour ça et... Pas le dire de cette manière surtout... Mais... »

Il vit le plus jeune secouer la tête d'un air exténué avant de se lever du canapé, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Orel, attend...! s'exclama-t-il en venant à sa rencontre, le voyant faire une grimace de douleur et boitiller légèrement. Je suis désolé...

— C'est bon, Guillaume... murmura Aurélien en le repoussant alors qu'il venait de poser une main sur son bras pour l'aider à se maintenir debout.

— Non, c'est pas bon. Et toi aussi, là... Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre, Orel.

— Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? murmura Aurélien en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

— Hein ? Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... se rattrapa Guillaume en le suivant. Mais je ne serai pas toujours là, hein. Faut pas que tu te laisses faire.

— D'accord, j'ai compris...

— Non mais Orel, vraiment ! s'écria Guillaume en l'attrapant par le bras et Aurélien se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

— Guillaume !! Tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant ?! Tu vois pas que j'ai pas envie de te parler ?! »

Guillaume fut surpris par le fait que le plus jeune hausse la voix et une seconde plus tard, son père apparut dans le couloir, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Guillaume resta les yeux fixés sur le plus jeune alors que ce dernier le dévisageait, le souffle court.

« Je... Je disais juste à Guillaume que je voulais monter dans ma chambre, papa, dit Aurélien en mettant l'emphase sur ce dernier mot sans le lâcher du regard.

— Tu ne manges pas avec nous, Aurélien ?

— Non... murmura le plus jeune avant de fermer les yeux. Je suis fatigué... »

Guillaume le vit vaciller et se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. Son père fut près de lui une seconde à peine plus tard et il se détacha d'Aurélien quand il sentit son père passer un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune.

« Viens avec moi, petit cœur. Il faut que tu te reposes... Tu as quand même perdu beaucoup de sang et tu as eu une journée forte en émotion... »

Il suivit des yeux son père qui montait les escaliers en forçant Aurélien à prendre appuie sur lui et sentit une boule apparaître dans sa gorge. _Encore une fois, il avait merdé_. Il était censé s'excuser auprès d'Aurélien et au lieu de ça, il l'avait mis en colère. Rarement il l'avait vu comme ça. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour aider sa mère.

***

Le dîner se fit dans un silence pesant, ses parents lui offrant de temps à autres de petits sourires contrits. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ses parents pour lui tout seul depuis longtemps, et pourtant ça ne le mit pas en joie. Il avait l'impression que le fantôme de ce qu'il s'était passé planait autour d'eux, les empêchant de passer un repas normal.

« J'espère que ça ne va pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs... » murmura sa mère à un moment du repas et il vit son père poser sa main sur la sienne par-dessus la table et la serrer un instant.

Il s'excusa après le dessert pour aller se coucher et alla se laver les dents. En jetant un coup d'œil à son portable en se jetant sur son lit après s'être déshabillé, il vit qu'il avait un message de Claude et appuya sur la petite enveloppe blanche :

« Tu as merdé. »

Il serra la mâchoire et étouffa un cri dans son oreiller en y plongeant son visage dedans.

« Je sais. » écrit-il pour toute réponse à son ami avant de mettre son téléphone sur mode avion et de se glisser sous ses draps.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil pendant une bonne heure avant d'entendre un cri provenant de la chambre d'Aurélien, suivit par plusieurs longs sanglots. Il entendit des bruits de pas et se leva pour entrouvrir sa porte afin de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il vit sa mère sortir de la chambre du plus jeune, celui-ci blottit contre elle, et la vit l'entraîner à sa suite dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son père. Il sortit de sa chambre pour regarder à l'intérieur de celle-ci et la vit en train d'essayer d'apaiser d'Aurélien en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Son père, quant à lui, semblait lui répéter des phrases rassurantes et au bout de quelques longues minutes, Guillaume le vit sombrer dans le sommeil, enfin rassuré, dans les bras de sa mère. Ses parents se jetèrent des regards soucieux et Guillaume se recula, décidant de revenir dans sa chambre. Il se rallongea dans son lit et fixa le plafond un long moment, différents scénarios de cauchemars que le plus jeune aurait pu avoir dansant devant ses yeux. _Il finit pas s'endormir en pensant à son visage baigné de larmes._


	5. Chapitre 5.

_« Quoi ? Mais attend, tu peux pas être sérieux, Claude !_

_— C'est la seule condition que je pose. Si tu ne la respectes pas, tu viens pas._

_— Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas être sérieux, mon pote... C'est moi ton meilleur ami ou c'est lui ?_

_— Les deux._

_— Mais c'est un gamin ! Tu peux pas l'inviter à ta fête ! Mes parents voudront jamais de toutes façons._

_— On parie ? »_

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait devant la porte de Claude, un samedi soir, accompagné d'Aurélien. Celui-ci évitait son regard, un air embarrassé sur le visage, et se triturant les mains en attendant que Claude daigne leur ouvrir. Guillaume soupira en pensant à quel point il allait devoir partir tôt à cause de lui. _D'accord, il n'avait encore que quinze ans mais si ça n'avait été que lui, ses parents auraient accepté qu'il dorme chez son ami._ Mais Claude leur avait demandé si Aurélien pouvait venir lui aussi la dernière fois qu'il était venu chez eux et ses parents, étonnamment, avaient accepté. Aurélien avait paru surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Claude l'invite lui aussi et avait lancé un regard interrogateur à son ami, auquel ce dernier avait simplement répondu par un large sourire. Ses parents avaient plus tard dit qu'ils avaient accepté qu'il y aille malgré qu'il n'ait que treize ans parce qu'ils savaient que Guillaume veillerait sur lui durant cette soirée et Aurélien lui avait alors lancé un petit regard incertain. _On viendra vous chercher tous les deux à minuit, oui tous les deux Guillaume, tu es avec ton frère._ Guillaume était en colère. _Il n'était plus un gamin, lui._ Dans quelques mois à peine, il allait avoir seize ans. _Est-ce que ça ne comptait pas ? Pourquoi c'était toujours le plus petit qui passait avant lui ?_

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et son pote le salua de manière extravagante, comme à son habitude, en lui balançant son poing sur l'épaule. Il fit mine d'avoir mal en esquissant une grimace de douleur et Claude éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers Aurélien. Il vit son meilleur pote faire un gros câlin au plus jeune qui parut surpris de ce geste de sa part et il fronça les sourcils, confus. _Depuis quand ils étaient aussi proches tous les deux ? Non, en fait il savait depuis quand._ C'était depuis que Guillaume avait cassé la gueule à ce garçon en quatrième qui s'en était pris à Aurélien avant de crier qu'il n'était _pas_ son frère. Claude avait semblé indigné de ce qu'il avait dit et depuis ce jour-là, il s'assurait toujours de prendre des nouvelles du plus jeune et de lui proposer de les accompagner à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. _Bien sûr, Aurélien le remerciait à chaque fois mais refusait ses invitations. Parce qu'il était présent._ On ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation avait empiré parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été en bons termes. _Par sa faute._ Mais il avait l'impression que Aurélien avait laissé tombé l'idée de se faire aimer de lui, comme s'il avait finit par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien, que c'était peine perdue. _Et ça le rendait un peu triste_. Depuis qu'il avait crié cela dans la cour de récréation il y a deçà deux ans déjà, Aurélien se tenait à distance, n'essayant même plus de faire le moindre effort. Alors Guillaume se disait qu'il avait réussit à le pousser à bout. Mais que finalement, ça ne le rendait pas plus heureux.

Il pensait à cela, sa bière sans alcool dans la main, alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé en train de regarder les autres discuter et danser à ses côtés. _Dépêchez-vous de boire que vous partez tôt ! Enfin, pas toi, Orel. Toi, je veux pas te boire de l'alcool, c'est compris ? T'es trop jeune_. Il entendit un rire clair et en regardant dans la direction du rire, son regard se posa sur Aurélien. Il sentit un petit sourire timide s'inscrire sur ses lèvres en le voyant rayonner littéralement, alors qu'il riait avec un autre garçon près du petit bar improvisé. _Un petit soleil_. C'était vraiment à ça qu'il lui faisait penser lorsqu'il riait, souriait, était tout simplement heureux. _Mais il refusait de l'accepter_. Il le _détestait_. Toute sa vie, il l'avait haït, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait changer d'opinion. Même s'il se rendait compte depuis plusieurs années qu'il n'avait, en fait, aucune bonne raison de le haïr. Il vit le garçon poser une question à Aurélien que, bien sûr, il ne put entendre à cause du bruit de la musique dans la petite pièce et le plus jeune lança un regard surpris au garçon. Il le vit alors attraper son collier du bout des doigts et Guillaume, une expression confuse sur le visage, le vit le montrer à l'autre garçon. Le garçon observa le collier sans le toucher et dit quelque chose à Aurélien, dont la seule réponse fut un petit sourire triste.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et se tourna vers la personne en question, une expression confuse sur le visage. Il reconnut Léa, une fille de sa classe, et lui sourit d'un air embarrassé. _Pourquoi s'asseyait-elle aussi près de lui ? Alors qu'il y avait de la place partout ailleurs dans la pièce. Est-ce que Claude avait raison quand il lui avait dit qu'elle semblait lui faire du rentre-dedans au lycée ? Est-ce qu'il était aussi aveugle que ça pour ne pas savoir repérer les signes ?_ Ces dernières années, il avait tellement été préoccupé par sa haine envers le plus jeune qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il plaisait à des jolies filles. _Et inversement._

« Salut, Guillaume, comment tu vas ? lui demanda la jeune fille en lui décochant un petit sourire charmeur.

— Salut, Léa... Je vais bien et toi ? T'es arrivée il y a longtemps ?

— Oh, peut-être une trentaine de minutes avant toi, c'est tout... dit-elle en faisant un signe de main évasif par-dessus son épaule. Toi et... c'est ton petit frère ? demanda-t-elle en montrant Aurélien d'un signe de la tête.

— Non, c'est pas... » commença-t-il avant de se figer et de se tourner vers Aurélien.

Ce dernier était à présent tout seul près du bar improvisé, en train de boire un verre de ce qui semblait être de _l'Ice-Tea_ à la paille. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils à un moment donné et chercha quelqu'un du regard avant qu'il ne le voit se diriger vers Claude pour lui dire quelque chose. Guillaume vit ce dernier lui lancer un regard surpris avant d'éclater de rire et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui avoir demandé lorsque Claude fit un signe de la main à Aurélien pour que ce dernier le suive dans la cuisine. Il les suivit un instant du regard avant de sentir Léa poser une main sur son bras, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« C'est pas... _quoi_ ? lui demanda la jeune brune à ses côtés en lui lançant un petit sourire malicieux et Guillaume déglutit, avant de secouer la tête.

— Rien, rien. C'est rien. »

Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette envie, plus encore, ce _besoin_ , d'expliquer à tout le monde que le plus jeune n'était pas son frère. Étrangement, il ne voulait pas qu'on les associe comme de la même famille et ça le laissa perplexe un instant, avant de voir le petit regard interrogateur que lui lançait la jolie brune à ses côtés.

« Tu bois quoi ? lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet en remarquant le mélange coloré dans son verre.

— C'est de la vodka/pomme.

— Y en a ? dit-il d'un air surpris en faisant semblant de s'y connaître. J'en ai pas vu pourtant sur la table...

— Je l'ai ramené exprès de chez moi, lui dit-elle en riant d'un air malicieux. J'en ai mis dans une bouteille de jus d'orange et ma mère n'y a vu que du feu ! Je me suis doutée qu'il y aurait pas de trucs forts à cette fête... »

Guillaume se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui était en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Aurélien pour l'embêter et celui-ci riait, semblant lui demander de le lâcher. Il ressentit un petit serrement au cœur en voyant à quel point son pote semblait proche du plus jeune, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été lui-même. Alors que c'est lui qui habitait sous le même toit qu'Aurélien depuis maintenant 7 ans et demis.

« Tu veux goûter ? » lui demanda Léa en le sortant de sa réflexion et il la regarda d'un air surpris, avant de jeter un œil au mélange dans son verre.

Il hocha la tête d'un air qui se voulait assuré alors qu'il se disait _Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Y a une première fois à tout, non ?_ et prit le verre qu'elle lui tendit pour le descendre d'un trait.

« Cul sec ! rit Léa en posant fortement sa main sur son bras. Alors, t'aimes mon mélange ? Il est bien dosé ? Je crois que j'ai trop mis de vodka par rapport à la pomme...

— Non, non... mentit Guillaume qui avait la gorge en feu, irritée par le mélange. C'est parfait je trouve, moi...

— Ah ouais, tu trouves ? Viens alors, j'en ai encore plein ! »

En disant cela, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna derrière elle vers la porte du salon qui menait au couloir de l'entrée. Il eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir le petit regard interrogateur qu'Aurélien posa sur lui avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à sa vue.

***

« Et ça, tu aimes ? »

Guillaume essaya de se concentrer sur les mots de la jeune fille agenouillée devant lui alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau nageait littéralement dans l'alcool. Il plissa les yeux dans une tentative veine de voir la jeune femme qui semblait se dédoubler devant ses yeux et il comprit qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu. Il avança une main quasi à l'aveuglette et vint la poser un peu maladroitement sur son visage, réussissant ainsi à lui faire relever le visage.

« Tu... fais quoi...? demanda-t-il en lui souriant d'un air un peu confus et Léa se mit à rire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Allez, concentre-toi un peu Guillaume si tu veux qu'on y arrive. »

Guillaume regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et c'est quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un lit, adossé au sommier de celui-ci, qu'il se souvint de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce _qu'ils_ étaient en train de faire. Il avait suivit Léa dans le couloir et elle l'avait entraîné jusqu'à cette chambre à l'étage où elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait laissé son sac en arrivant. En entrant dans la chambre, elle s'était dirigée vers un petit Eastpack noir et en avait sorti la brique de jus de fruit dans laquelle elle avait fait le mélange plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte sur le lit et avaient bu chacun leur tour dans la brique en discutant de tout et de rien, Léa arrivant même à le faire rire à certains rares moments. _Un fait assez rare dans sa vie pour être souligné_. Puis ça avait dérapé. Il se souvint du moment où la jeune fille s'était penchée vers lui pour l'embrasser, délicatement tout d'abord puis, en voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas et l'attirait même un peu plus contre lui en posant une main sur sa hanche, elle l'avait embrassé plus passionnément. Bientôt elle s'était retrouvée à califourchon sur lui alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser dans un baiser alcoolisé qui n'en finissait plus et avant qu'il ne le sache, il s'était retrouvé le froc descendu et la bite à l'air. Léa avait alors commencé à caresser son membre de ses doigts délicats et il avait fermé les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière, laissant s'évanouir un petit râle de plaisir au fond de sa gorge.

« Tu aimes quand je te touche comme ça...? murmura la jeune fille en passant la paume de sa main d'un geste assuré sur le sommet de son érection et Guillaume laissa passer un long gémissement de plaisir entre ses lèvres.

— O-Oui, putain... »

Il pensa brièvement _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre, putain... C'est pas le bon moment... Pas comme ça..._ avant qu'une vague de plaisir ne le submerge à nouveau et qu'il balaye cette pensée de son esprit.

« L-Léa... » gémit-il d'une voix éraillée et la jeune femme se pencha alors vers son érection qui commençait à le faire souffrir grandement maintenant.

Au moment-même où la bouche de Léa allait se poser sur cette dernière, Guillaume écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix d'Aurélien l'appeler dans le couloir.

« Orel ? » balbutia-t-il en attrapant les cheveux de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher plus de lui.

Il avait l'impression que son corps entier prenait feu tellement il avait chaud. De grosses gouttes de sueur venaient se perdre dans ses mèches brunes, humidifiant ses cheveux et son front. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme qui le regardait à présent d'un air interrogateur et il se concentra sur le silence autour de lui pour essayer d'entendre la voix du plus jeune à nouveau. Il sentit Léa entourer son membre dur de ses doigts pour le branler à nouveau et une demie-seconde a peine plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Aurélien alors qu'il poussait un formidable juron au contact des mains de la jeune fille et de son membre en quête de plaisir.

« Putain...!

— Guillaume, tu es là ? Papa et mam- »

La voix du plus jeune s'évanouit soudain et il posa son regard sur lui, se rendant compte, un peu trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé quand il avait entendu sa voix un peu plus tôt. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, qui avaient l'air tout d'abord un peu surpris puis ensuite tout à fait paniqués, Guillaume vint tout à coup sans avoir le temps de prévenir la jeune fille. Il lança un regard terrifié à Aurélien qui semblait avoir complètement changé de couleur, blanc comme un linge, et ce dernier ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, semblant avoir oublié ce qu'il était venu lui dire. Puis il le vit devenir rouge comme une écrevisse, ne sachant plus où poser son regard :

« D-Désolé ! »

Le plus jeune claqua la porte en sortant précipitamment de la chambre et il resta à fixer cette dernière un moment interminable avant de voir Léa se redresser entre ses jambes.

« Ben dis donc... T'es un rapide toi, hein... »

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de se mettre à rougir violemment et de se pencher vers la table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une boîte de mouchoir. Il en tira un de la boîte et le lui tendit en fondant en excuses :

« Putain, je suis désolé... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Ça m'a surpris et... Putain, faut que j'y aille... Merde... »

Il posa les pieds au sol afin de se rhabiller, toujours assis sur le lit, et il sentit Léa se glisser dans son dos alors qu'il tentait de fermer sa braguette de ses mains tremblantes après avoir remonté son pantalon.

« Putain, je vais me faire tuer... T'as vu mon état... Et Orel a tout vu, ça craint, s'il leur raconte...

— Calme-toi, rit Léa qui n'avait pas l'air tout à fait sobre non plus. Tu veux pas rester, plutôt...? On pourrait recommencer et...

— Non, non... Je peux vraiment pas Léa, je dois y aller, là... Tu comprends pas. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers ses chaussures pour les enfiler lorsque de gros coups contre la porte de la chambre se firent entendre.

« Gringe !! Oh, Gringe !! Y a tes parents, alors bouge !! »

Il reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami, Claude, et ouvrit la porte après s'être assuré en jetant un dernier regard à Léa que cette dernière était présentable.

« Putain, mec, qu'est-ce que tu braaaaanles ? lui demanda Claude en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Eh... Jolie compagnie, dit-il en voyant une demie-seconde la jeune fille avant de l'entraîner avec lui vers l'escalier pour descendre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'ai croisé Orel, il avait l'air hyper mal le petit. C'est parce qu'il vous a vu ?! Vous étiez en train de le faire ?! Oh, allez, dis-moi tout, je suis ton meilleur pote !!

— Je te raconterai tout, ok. Mais pas maintenant, Claude. Il est où, Orel ? demanda-t-il en essayant de marcher droit et de remettre ses idées en ordre avant de rejoindre ses parents.

— Il est avec ton père et ta mère en bas. Ça fait bien quinze minutes qu'il te cherche partout pour te trouver. Je l'ai croisé en montant il y a deux minutes et il m'a dit de te dire de te dépêcher. Eh, il avait pas l'air bien, hein.

— Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Arrête maintenant, c'est assez gênant comme ça, Claude. » dit Guillaume d'un air embarrassé, les joues rouges, et Claude éclata de rire, sûrement en train d'imaginer ce dont Aurélien avait bien pu être témoin pour que Guillaume ait autant honte rien que d'y penser.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, Claude à moitié avachi sur lui tellement il riait fort, et Guillaume sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant ses parents et le plus jeune en bas de l'escalier, dans le hall d'entrée. Son père semblait poser une question au plus jeune qui avait les yeux baissés et refusait tout contact visuel avec ses parents, comme s'il refusait de répondre à leur question. Sa mère regardait Aurélien d'un air soucieux et quand elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Guillaume sourit maladroitement à sa mère et son père releva alors le visage en remarquant sa présence à son tour alors qu'il arrivait en bas de l'escalier.

« Ah, mon grand ! Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on te cherche partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Aurélien a fini par te trouver ? »

En entendant son prénom, le plus jeune releva subitement la tête et lui lança un regard paniqué. Guillaume se noya dans son regard sombre et se mit à bafouiller, essayant de trouver une excuse à son absence :

« Ah euh, je... J'étais juste... Dans la salle de bains. Voilà, j'étais dans la salle de bain...

— Oui, je lui ai renversé mon verre dessus un peu plus tôt, enchaîna Claude pour l'aider dans son mensonge et il fit les gros yeux à son meilleur ami, n'ayant aucune trace visible sur ses vêtements. Alors il est allé mettre de l'eau sur son tee-shirt pour pas abimer le tissu, hein, Guillaume ?

— O-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Et j'ai préféré le passer au sèche-cheveux après pour pas attraper froid...

— Il faut vite le mettre à la machine alors, lui dit sa mère en lui tendant son manteau avant de sourire à son ami. Merci Claude, pour la soirée. Et pour les avoir invité tous les deux.

— De rien, madame Tranchant. Salut Orel, à la prochaine, dit Claude en saluant le plus jeune de loin, voyant qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et toi, Guillaume, n'oublie pas que tu as des choses à me raconter, hein !

— Oui, oui, oui... Salut, Claude. On y va ? dit-il précipitamment, ayant soudain l'envie de disparaître de cette maison avant que ses parents ne se doutent de quelque chose.

— Allez, bonne soirée Claude ! s'exclama son père en riant alors qu'il tournait les talons. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, hein !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Tranchant ! Absolument tout est sous contrôle ! »

Sa mère rit alors doucement à la déclaration de son ami et il suivit ses parents et Aurélien dans la nuit sombre. Ils marchèrent dans la pénombre jusqu'à la voiture de ses parents dans laquelle il monta et s'assit sur la banquette arrière, à côté d'Aurélien. Celui-ci évitait à présent tout contact visuel avec lui et ne pipait mot, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique intérieure.

« Alors les garçons ? C'était bien cette fête ? demanda son père en s'installant au volant avant de se tourner vers eux en ne recevant aucune réponse. Et bien ? C'était comment ?

— Ah euh, oui, oui... C'était vraiment cool ! répondit-il précipitamment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses parents.

— Et toi, petit cœur ? T'as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Guillaume sentit son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine en entendant sa mère poser cette question au plus jeune, se retournant vers lui. _Petit cœur. Ils allaient jamais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?_ Aurélien releva la tête et dévisagea sa mère, la bouche entrouverte, sans parler, et il la vit froncer les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

« Aurélien ? » l'appela son père en lui lançant un regard inquiet dans le rétroviseur intérieur alors qu'il commençait à conduire.

Il se tourna vers le plus jeune, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, et lui lança un regard paniqué. _Allez Orel, parle... Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, allez..._

« Oui... balbutia le plus jeune et il se sentit relâcher une respiration qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte retenir.

— Oui, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? insista sa mère en lui lançant un regard sceptique et Aurélien hocha la tête lentement.

— Oui, c'était sympa, dit Aurélien d'une petite voix. Les amis de Claude sont gentils. Et on a beaucoup rigolé. »

Sa mère sembla satisfaite puisqu'elle sourit au plus jeune et se retourna dans la direction de la route. Le trajet se fit ensuite dans le silence, sa mère mettant seulement un peu de musique classique en fond à la moitié du chemin. Guillaume se mordit furieusement la lèvre en se remémorant les évènements de la soirée et il sentit ses joues le chauffer désagréablement en pensant au moment où Aurélien était entré dans la chambre alors que Léa se penchait vers son érection pour... _Pour faire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Que se serait-il passé si le plus jeune n'était pas entré à ce moment-là ? Est-ce que la jeune fille lui aurait taillé une pipe ? Est-ce qu'elle lui aurait fait la fellation du siècle ?_ Après tout, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'autres expériences avec lesquelles il pourrait comparer celle-ci. Il n'en avait pour ainsi dire eu aucune. _Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment aimé que sa première fois se déroule ainsi ? Dans la chambre d'amis de Claude avec une fille, certes très gentille et marrante, mais qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça s'il devait être honnête. En tout cas, pas assez pour qu'elle soit sa "première fois". Et surtout alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en état d'ivresse bien trop élevée pour s'en souvenir le lendemain matin ?_ Non, vraiment. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête pour sa première fois. _Mais après tout, n'y avait-il jamais réfléchi ?_ Il jeta un regard en coin à sa droite où le plus jeune était assis et vit qu'il s'était assoupi contre la vitre de son côté de la voiture. Il le regarda un moment en silence, dans le noir, regardant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser lentement, là où il savait reposait le collier qu'il lui avait offert quelques années auparavant, avant de détourner le regard. Il croisa alors le regard de son père dans le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture et il sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine. Son père le fixa un instant en silence avant de lui sourire et Guillaume lui sourit à son tour, d'un air un peu embarrassé. _Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Parce que ne dit-on pas que les parents savent tout intuitivement sur leurs enfants ?_


	6. Chapitre 6.

« Putain !! »

Guillaume s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine de douche et regarda sa main droite, la mâchoire serrée et le souffle court. _C'était encore arrivé_. Il avait _encore_ pensé à Aurélien alors qu'il se... Il essayait _vraiment_ de ne pas penser au plus jeune, de ne pas penser au regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait interrompu à cette fête il y a presque un an et demie maintenant, alors qu'il était en plein préliminaires avec cette fille. Mais à chaque fois qu'il commençait à se branler, afin d'évacuer la tension dans son corps, c'était inévitablement le visage du plus jeune qui apparaissait sous ses paupières closes, au moment précis où il se sentait atteindre le point de non-retour. Il se sentait sale de penser ainsi à Aurélien, il se détestait, mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher son cerveau de lui imposer le visage plus jeune lorsqu'il finissait inévitablement à baisser ses gardes en se sentent proche de la délivrance. Et dans le même temps Aurélien, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi distant avec lui. Il se rendait bien compte que le plus jeune n'osait même plus croiser son regard et, déjà que leur relation semblait catastrophique à l'époque, maintenant c'était encore pire. Il savait bien que tout ça c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait laissé sa haine le submerger à l'époque. Mais maintenant, quelque chose de nouveau s'était rajouté à l'équation : de la _gêne_. Parce qu'il n'était pas bête, il avait bien compris que cette notion s'était installée entre eux à la seconde même où les yeux d'Aurélien s'étaient posés sur lui alors que Léa s'apprêtait à le sucer. Le plus jeune s'était excusé après être devenu rouge écrevisse et avait détalé comme un lapin. Et la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé alors c'était _S'il-vous-plaît, faites qu'il ne le dise pas à mes parents_. Il n'avait même pas pensé aux conséquences que ça pouvait avoir sur le plus jeune, témoin sans le vouloir de ce genre de choses à son âge. Parce qu'il en était sûr, le _sexe_ , ça n'était pas l'occupation première d'Aurélien. En tout cas, pas à treize ans. Guillaume soupira et se passa un dernier coup d'eau sur le corps avant de sortir de la cabine de douche et de s'habiller. Il entendait la musique de ses parents résonner à l'étage inférieure et se dit qu'il allait voir ce qu'ils faisaient, avant de voir s'il pouvait rejoindre Claude et ses autres potes en ville. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire et il n'allait pas rester enfermé toute la journée à la maison.

***

« Ne rentre pas, mon chéri ! »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mère se placer devant lui un grand sourire aux lèvres, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, afin de lui empêcher d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Aurélien occupé à étaler de la pâte sur le plan de travail, un air sérieux sur le visage. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui en entendant sa mère lui dire cela et Guillaume croisa le petit regard surpris qu'il lui lança en le voyant. Le plus jeune se mit à rougir à la seconde où leurs yeux se croisèrent et détourna le regard, un air fortement embarrassé sur le visage. Guillaume sentit ses joues chauffer de même et se demanda, encore une fois, pourquoi Aurélien agissait aussi étrangement avec lui. Pourquoi il se mettait à rougir à chaque fois que leurs regards se rencontraient. Pourquoi une tension nouvelle était née entre eux à la seconde où Aurélien l'avait vu au lit avec cette fille, sa bouche si proche de son érection. En fait, il voyait tout à fait à quel point ça pouvait être gênant et il aurait sûrement dû en parler avec Aurélien après, afin d'éclaircir les choses. _Mais il ne l'avait pas fait_. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus comment arranger les choses entre eux.

Sa mère haussa les sourcils en entendant la sonnette retentir dans la maison et lui sourit doucement :

« Guillaume, tu peux aller voir qui c'est ? Le temps que je me lave les mains ? »

Il hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il fut surpris de tomber sur un garçon de l'âge d'Aurélien en ouvrant la porte et le dévisagea de haut en bas :

« Mmh, salut ?

— Bonjour, je suis Arthur, se présenta le jeune garçon en lui souriant. Je viens chercher Aurélien, est-ce qu'il est là ?

— Orel ?

— Oui, on est censés aller au cinéma aujourd'hui...

— Juste tous les deux ? demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils.

— Euh... oui, balbutia le garçon aux cheveux bruns devant lui. Ça pose un problème...? »

Guillaume ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au garçon avant de fermer la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il entendit alors Aurélien dire le prénom de son ami dans son dos et il se tourna vers lui, un air étonné sur le visage.

« Arthur ! Je suis désolé, j'étais occupé quand tu as sonné ! Je prends mon manteau et on peut y aller... »

Guillaume suivit du regard le plus jeune qui prit sa veste sur le porte-manteau et Aurélien lui décocha un petit sourire timide en passant à côté de lui :

« À ce soir, Guillaume. »

Guillaume n'eut pas même le temps de réfléchir quoi lui répondre que Aurélien était déjà parti, son ami marchant à côté de lui. Il avait bien vu le regard perplexe que lui avait lancé ce dernier avant de tourner les talons mais il décida qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était son anniversaire et Aurélien était parti au cinéma avec un ami à lui. Alors même si à la base c'était lui qui voulait s'échapper de la maison aujourd'hui, cela le rendit triste. Il entra dans la maison et partit s'allonger dans le canapé, le cœur lourd et plus aucune envie de sortir en ville avec ses amis.

***

« Ben mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda son père en entrant dans le salon un quart d'heure plus tard.

Guillaume haussa les épaules et se redressa sur le canapé afin de s'asseoir. Son père vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et il le sentit tapoter sa cuisse en lui souriant doucement.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis dehors en train de t'amuser ?

— Je sais pas, je me sens pas très bien... J'ai pas trop envie de sortir et... Tu... tu le connais l'ami d'Aurélien ?

— Qui ? Arthur ?

— Euh, ouais. Tu le connais alors ? dit Guillaume, surpris.

— Bien sûr, ça fait six ans qu'ils sont amis tous les deux. Ses parents ont invité ton frère plusieurs fois déjà à venir manger chez eux.

— C'est pas mon- commença Guillaume avant de voir son père froncer les sourcils. Non, rien. »

Guillaume baissa la tête, se sentant coupable. Même ça, il n'était pas au courant. Les amis du plus jeune, il ne s'y était jamais intéressé.

« Guillaume, c'est quoi le problème avec cet Arthur ? lui demanda son père après avoir laissé passer un petit silence.

— J'sais pas... J'ai l'impression que... Je sais pas, qu'il y a quelque chose de louche...

— Déjà à l'époque, Aurélien nous avait dit que tu avais réagit bizarrement envers lui. »

Guillaume releva le visage et lança un regard interrogateur à son père. _De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?_

« Q-Quoi ?

— Il y a cinq ans à l'anniversaire d'Aurélien... Aurélien nous a dit que tu avais pété un câble parce qu'un de ses amis lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue.

— C'est lui ? s'exclama Guillaume, le cœur battant. C'est lui, le garçon qui lui avait offert un livre sur l'espace ?

— Oui, lui répondit son père en hochant la tête. Tu te rappelles, je vous avais trouvé dans le hall d'entrée quand on s'apprêtait à faire le gâteau et quand on est allés voir ton frère le soir pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il avait l'air triste alors on lui a demandé ce qu'il y avait. Il a pas voulu nous le dire et il est resté triste une semaine avant d'enfin nous dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Et... Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? demanda Guillaume, le cœur battant, redoutant les mots du plus jeune.

— Il a dit que tu t'étais énervé contre lui parce qu'un de ses amis lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue. Puis que tu t'étais énervé parce que lui t'avais embrassé de la même manière avant d'aller se coucher. Il nous a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu t'étais mis dans des états pareils pour un simple baiser et que pour lui, ça voulait simplement dire qu'il appréciait la personne. Il avait peur que tu le détestes à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et on a dû le rassurer sur ce point. »

Guillaume aperçut sa mère entrer dans le salon et celle-ci s'assit à côté de son père, un petit sourire sur le visage :

« De quoi vous parlez, les garçons ?

— De Aurélien et de son ami, Arthur.

— Ah, Arthur ! rit doucement sa mère. Je l'aime bien, moi ce garçon... Je me demande ce que en pense, Aurélien...

— Comment ça ? dit Guillaume en se tournant vers sa mère, les sourcils froncés.

— Et bien... Tu sais... dit-elle en lui décochant un petit sourire entendu. Je suis sûre qu'il y a _plus_ entre eux. Tu ne penses pas, Éric ? demanda-t-elle à son mari, à ses côtés.

— Je ne sais pas, Louise... Mais c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment bienveillant, ce garçon, avec notre petit cœur. »

Guillaume regarda ses parents tour à tour, un air ahuri sur le visage. _Ils pouvaient pas être sérieux ?_

« Attendez... Vous pensez réellement que ça soit possible qu'il y ait _plus_ entre eux ? Plus comme... _sortir ensemble_ ?

— Ah non, peut-être pas à ce point, rit sa mère en secouant la tête. Et je pense qu'Aurélien nous l'aurait dit, chéri. En tout cas à moi... Mais tu sais, ce genre de choses... Je le ressens. L'instinct maternel, diraient certains...

— Mais... Mais... Vous pensez qu'Orel est gay ? bégaya Guillaume en lançant un regard sceptique à ses parents.

— Euh... Oui, rit son père. On en est quasiment certains...

— Il nous l'a jamais _dit_ vraiment, mais il y a eu toute une période où il nous posait beaucoup de questions sur ce sujet. Je pense qu'il était un peu perdu à ce niveau, dit sa mère en lui décochant un petit sourire. Ça m'étonne que ça ne t'ai pas traversé l'esprit qu'il puisse l'être...

— Mais ça... ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda alors Guillaume et il vit ses parents lui lancer un regard surpris.

Un petit silence remplit la pièce avant que son père ne fronce les sourcils :

« Guillaume, pourquoi ça nous dérangerait ?

— Je... Je sais pas... Parce que c'est pas...

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa son père. Aucune sexualité est _pas normale_ , Guillaume. Tant que la personne est heureuse, on a rien à y redire. Tu as compris ? Et ça vaut pour tout le monde, pas seulement pour ton frère. C'est pareil pour toi. Tout ce que l'on veut nous, c'est ton bonheur. Je veux que tu te sentes libre d'aimer qui tu veux, comme ton frère est libre d'aimer Arthur s'il le veut. Si ce qui le rend heureux c'est de sortir avec ce garçon un jour, alors on a rien à y redire. Seulement lui faire comprendre qu'il en a le droit et que c'est _normal_.

— Je pensais qu'on t'avait inculqué ses valeurs, mon chéri, dit sa mère doucement. Je suis étonnée de voir que ce n'était pas clair dans ton esprit... On a pourtant toujours été très tolérant et ouvert sur le monde, non ?

— Guillaume, l'appela son père en posant une main sur son avant-bras alors qu'il sentait ses yeux le brûler. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? C'est normal de se poser des questions, même si ça ne nous concerne pas. Mais j'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit de déplacé sur ce sujet. »

Guillaume secoua la tête et soudain, une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il se sentait terriblement honteux d'avoir pensé du mal d'Aurélien lorsque ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils pensaient qu'il était homosexuel. Il se sentait aussi terriblement coupable de n'avoir même pas remarqué à quel point le plus jeune semblait perdu à un moment de sa vie, jusqu'à venir en parler à ses parents. _Est-ce que ce n'était pas le rôle des grands frères normalement ? De rassurer et d'expliquer les choses de la vie ?_ Aurélien ne lui faisait pas confiance et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, au vu de la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. Il sentit son père le prendre dans ses bras et sa mère vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui faire un câlin elle aussi.

« Oh, mon grand... Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Tout va bien... Vous n'êtes encore que des enfants. »

Il se mit à pleurer franchement, dans les bras de son père et de sa mère, comprenant alors que ce n'était pas Aurélien qu'il détestait, mais bien lui. Parce que trop longtemps il s'était voilé la face et avait refusé de voir la réalité. Et celle-ci lui était impossible à accepter : il ne _détestait_ pas Aurélien, en fait il l'avait toujours _aimé_.

***

« Guillaume... Goûte-moi ces sablés. C'est Aurélien qui les a fait pour ton anniversaire.

— Il les a fait... pour moi ? »

Sa mère lui sourit et hocha la tête, lui tendant le saladier dans lequel elle avait versé les sablés du plus jeune.

« Ils sont... au chocolat ? demanda-t-il après avec croqué dans un des gâteaux, qui avait la forme d'un cœur.

— Oui, sourit sa mère en en passant un à son père sur le canapé.

— Mais je croyais... qu'il était allergique...? balbutia Guillaume en lançant un regard confus à sa mère qui venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui. C'est bien à cause de ça qu'il est parti à l'hôpital il y a deux ans, non ?

— Oui, mais c'est dangereux que s'il en mange, Guillaume. C'est lui qui a insisté pour les faire au chocolat, il sait à quel point tu aimes ça.

— C'est un bon garçon, déclara son père en en prenant un deuxième dans le saladier. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait bon cœur. »

Guillaume baissa les yeux au sol et sourit tristement. Un _bon cœur_. _Oui, Aurélien avait toujours eu bon cœur_. Et il méritait totalement le surnom que lui donnait ses parents encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _Petit cœur_. Oui ça lui allait bien.

Il releva la tête en apercevant du coin de l'œil des silhouettes marchant vers la maison. Il vit Aurélien avec son ami et son cœur s'arrêta momentanément dans sa poitrine en voyant ce dernier dégager une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux du plus jeune pour la caler derrière son oreille. Il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement à l'intérieur de lui et alors, il vit Aurélien dire quelque chose à Arthur, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Ce dernier sembla lui répondre de la même manière, bien qu'il soit dos à lui, et Aurélien le prit alors dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Guillaume entendit alors ses parents l'appeler et se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient rien vu de la scène qui venait de se dérouler en voyant leurs regards inquiets sur lui. Une seconde plus tard, Aurélien entra dans la maison et sa mère se leva, lui demandant s'il avait passé une bonne journée. Aurélien lui parut se retenir de pleurer quand il croisa son regard et il le vit secouer la tête avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre claquer et se leva précipitamment en voyant sa mère se diriger rapidement vers les escaliers.

« Aurélien !

— Maman, attend ! s'écria-t-il en la retenant par le bras. Je vais aller le voir, d'accord ?

— Mais Guillaume...

— S'il-te-plaît. Pour une fois, laisse-moi essayer de me comporter... comme un grand-frère... D'accord ? »

Sa mère hocha la tête lentement, lui lançant un petit regard inquiet, et Guillaume lui sourit pour essayer de la rassurer. Il se tourna vers son père et celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, lui disant d'y aller. Il monta donc les escaliers, se demandant s'il allait réussir à faire en sorte qu'Aurélien veuille bien lui parler.

***

« Orel ? l'appela-t-il après avoir toqué à la petite porte de bois. Je peux entrer ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponses et décida donc de prendre ça pour un _oui_ , s'invitant dans la chambre du plus jeune. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, dos à la porte, et en s'approchant il remarqua qu'il tenait son oreiller contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Guillaume ? demanda doucement Aurélien, gardant les yeux fermés, lorsqu'il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

— Est... Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pour que tu rentres dans cet état ?

— Non, je ne veux pas. » murmura le plus jeune et il se mordit la lèvre furieusement, hésitant à lui toucher le bras pour lui demander de le regarder.

_Bien sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas lui en parler. Il n'avait jamais fait le moindre pas vers lui et maintenant, il pensait pouvoir se rattraper ? Avec plus de 8 ans de retard ?_

« Je... J'aimerai te demander pardon pour comment je me comporte à longueur de temps avec toi, Aurélien... Je sais que j'ai dû te faire sentir rejeté toutes ces années et... »

Il s'interrompit dans son discours en voyant le plus jeune se redresser sur son lit pour lui lancer un regard confus :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

— R-Rien... J'ai seulement... compris des choses, réaliser certains trucs... sur moi. J'ai parlé avec mon père et ma mère et...

— Tu as parlé avec _ton père_ et _ta mère_ ? répéta Aurélien en lui lançant un regard blessé.

— Euh... Avec... Papa et maman... balbutia Guillaume, se rendant compte de comment il appelait toujours ses parents devant le plus jeune, afin de l'exclure de sa famille. Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai du mal avec ça mais... mais c'est la vérité, Orel... Tu n'es pas mon frère... Tu es adopté, tu le sais, et...

— Tais-toi, murmura Aurélien en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Aurélien... C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... bafouilla Guillaume. Je...

— Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me le rappeler tout le temps, Guillaume ? Avec le nombre de fois où tu me l'as répété ? Et tu vas me dire quoi après ?! s'emporta Aurélien en haussant la voix. Que mes _vrais parents_ sont morts ? Tu vas me le redire ça ? Comme quand j'avais sept ans ?!

— Je te demande pardon, j'ai vraiment déconné ce jour-là... Mais j'étais qu'un enfant, Orel. Tu dois me comprendre...

— Et t'étais qu'un enfant aussi quand tu as crié à ce garçon que je n'étais pas ton frère ?! Pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça ?! Tu me demandes de te comprendre mais est-ce que toi, tu essaies de _me_ comprendre ? Parce que pour ma part, crois-moi j'ai essayé. Je t'ai tout pardonné, j'ai passé l'éponge à chaque fois... J'ai cru que si je me comportais bien avec toi, tu finirai par m'accepter, mais non ! Tu m'as toujours détesté, Guillaume. Alors que je ne t'ai jamais rien fait.

— Je... Je ne te déteste pas... bafouilla Guillaume et inconsciemment, il dévia le regard, ce qui lui attira un petit rire triste de Aurélien.

— Tu vois, même toi tu sais que tu mens. »

Guillaume baissa les yeux, se sentant infiniment honteux, et il le sentit se déplacer sur le lit.

« Je ne te demande pas de te comporter comme un grand-frère, Guillaume. Je sais que tu n'y arriveras sûrement jamais mais... J'aimerai seulement que tu arrête de me repousser comme ça... De me faire sentir comme... comme un moins que rien...

— Je te demande pardon, je te jure que je vais faire des efforts.

— Et je... Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois... À la fête de Claude, expliqua Aurélien et il crut entendre un petit sanglot dans sa voix alors que sa colère semblait être redescendue. Je ne savais pas que vous... Enfin, cette fille et toi...

— Eh, eh, c'est pas de ta faute, Orel... On aurait dû fermer la porte à clés.

— J'ai tellement honte, si tu savais... murmura Aurélien et il entendit sa voix trembler légèrement. À chaque fois que je te regarde... Je repense à ce moment-là et...

— Eh, Orel... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Rien n'est de ta faute. »

Il avait l'impression que le plus jeune lui disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à le faire. Est-ce que c'était vraiment parce qu'il avait dit cela une fois de trop ? _Mon père et ma mère_?

« J'aurai dû venir en parler avec toi après au lieu de te maintenir à l'écart comme je l'ai toujours fait...

— Je me sens sale.

— Non, non, viens là... »

Et alors, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait auparavant, devant la détresse du plus jeune : _il le prit dans ses bras_.

« J'ai honte, Guillaume... sanglota Aurélien dans ses bras et il sentit à quel point il était tendu, ne sachant sûrement pas comment se comporter devant cette étreinte inattendue. Depuis un an... J'ai peur que tu m'engueules pour cette histoire... J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles...

— Je ne t'en veux pas, Orel. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse qui serait normal...

— Je suis désolé... pleura Aurélien en se blottissant contre lui et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en le sentant se coller ainsi à lui.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Orel. C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Il resta dans cette position un long moment, assis sur le lit avec une jambe repliée et le plus jeune dans ses bras qui pleurait. Il caressait son dos de manière hésitante, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui, et se maudissant d'être comme il était. _Pourquoi il l'avait autant repoussé toutes ces années_? Avoir Aurélien contre lui, se rendit-il soudain compte, c'était une sensation plutôt agréable.

Soudain, Aurélien se redressa sur le lit et se frotta les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes :

« Je voulais te laisser seul avec ton père et ta mère aujourd'hui.

— C'est aussi les tiens, dit-il du tac au tac et Aurélien lui sourit faiblement. On a mangé tes sablés, Orel. Ils étaient très bons.

— T-T'as aimé ? demanda le plus jeune en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

— Oui... Mais tu sais, même sans chocolat, ça m'aurait fait plaisir, hein.

— Je... Je voulais vraiment que tu les aimes...

— Alors, c'était réussi, sourit-il doucement. Ça te dit qu'on descende manger maintenant ? Papa et maman nous attendent. »

Aurélien s'immobilisa un instant avant de hocher la tête.

« Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça maintenant, dit Aurélien dans un petit sourire en se levant du lit.

— C'est vrai, rit Guillaume en se levant à son tour et se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

— Ah, attend, l'appela le plus jeune. J'ai un truc pour toi. »

Guillaume se tourna vers lui, un air étonné sur le visage et le vit fouiller dans son bureau. Aurélien attrapa quelque chose dans un des tiroirs et s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres :

« Voilà, euh... C'est pour ton anniversaire... Enfin, je sais pas si tu vas aimer mais... Si tu n'aimes pas tu auras qu'à... euh, le jeter, comme les autres... »

Guillaume lança un regard étonné au plus jeune et le vit lui tendre un petit bracelet marron. Il comprit alors ce qu'il était en train de faire dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'il venait le chercher pour manger cette semaine et qu'il semblait cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. Il fronça alors les sourcils en pensant à ce qu'il avait dit : _le jeter, comme les autres..._ et il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Orel, tu penses vraiment que j'ai jeté tes cadeaux des années précédentes ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas... Mais comme je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un seul... »

Guillaume pensa à la boîte sous son lit où il avait rangé tous les cadeaux que lui avait fait le plus jeune à travers les années. Une feuille de platane jaune quand il avait six ans, un trèfle à quatre feuille pour ses dix ans, un dessin, un livre de poème, un album de rock, une plante...

« J'ai tout gardé dans ma chambre. Jamais je ne les aurai jeté... » dit-il lentement, regardant le plus jeune d'un air triste.

Il vit des larmes s'amonceler au coin des yeux d'Aurélien et il le dévisagea encore un instant avant de prendre le bracelet qu'il lui tendait toujours et de le mettre autour de son poignet gauche.

« Merci. Vraiment. » dit-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier.

Il le sentit se laisser faire dans l'étreinte avant de poser une main de manière incertaine sur son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes où son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, avant qu'il ne se détache d'Aurélien et ne lui sourit d'un air un peu embarrassé, les joues légèrement rouges :

« Tu viens manger ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête d'un petit air timide et Guillaume sentit son estomac se tordre encore une fois à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il tournait les talons. _Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de le trouver adorable à l'instant ?_ Si c'était ce qu'il pensait d'Aurélien alors qu'il venait seulement d'apprendre à le laisser l'approcher, alors il avait peur pour la suite. Après tout, ne pensait-il pas à lui lorsqu'il se touchait le soir sous ses draps, malgré tout ce qu'il essayait de faire pour s'en empêcher ? Guillaume balaya cette pensée de son esprit en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, le plus jeune sur ses talons.

***

Guillaume sortit la plante de la boite à chaussure qu'il avait glissé sous son lit et la posa sur son bureau, à côté de sa fenêtre. _Comme c'était un cactus, celui-ci était encore en bon état._ Il observa un instant la plante avant de poser la boîte à chaussure sur son lit et il se perdit dans ses souvenirs en posant son regard sur chaque objet tour à tour. À chaque fois, Aurélien paraissait intimidé au moment de lui donner son cadeau, et pourtant, chaque année il en avait reçu un. Jamais le plus jeune n'avait laissé tombé. Et à chaque fois, il tirait la gueule. À chaque fois, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'en voulait pas et que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il se sentit con en se rendant compte d'à quel point il avait été horrible avec le plus jeune. Son regard se posa sur un joli coquillage que le plus petit lui avait donné l'été de ses neuf ans, alors qu'ils étaient à la plage. _Tiens, Guillaume. C'est pour toi ! Je l'ai pêché dans la mer !_ Guillaume avait jeté un regard sceptique au plus jeune qui lui souriait, de son sourire étincelant malgré sa dent en moins, et il avait pris le coquillage dans sa main pour l'observer. _C'est juste un coquillage_ , avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules et il s'apprêtait à le renvoyer à la mer quand il avait vu le plus petit lui lancer un regard horrifié. Il s'était donc abstenu, lui lançant un regard confus, et Aurélien s'était enfui en courant pour aller pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Guillaume l'avait suivi des yeux en fronçant des sourcils et avait mis le coquillage dans la poche de son maillot de bain, avant de complètement l'oublier. Ce n'était que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'il l'avait retrouvé et s'était rappelé d'où il venait. Il l'avait alors mis avec la feuille de platane dans une boîte à chaussure qu'il avait glissé sous son lit. Cette même boîte à chaussure qu'il n' ouvrait que lorsque le plus petit lui faisait un cadeau sans raison, à Noël, et à son anniversaire.

Guillaume soupira avant de refermer la boîte à chaussure et de la mettre sur sa table de chevet, à côté de son lit. Il pensa un instant au petit sourire que lui avait offert Aurélien lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain et qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir. Il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit et Guillaume avait simplement hoché la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Guillaume décida d'aller aux toilettes avant de dormir et en passant devant la porte de la chambre entrouverte du plus jeune, il céda à la tentation et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Aurélien dormait profondément, dos au mur et face à la porte, et il aperçut avec tendresse le collier avec le pendentif soleil autour de son cou, par-dessus son tee-shirt. Il caressa discrètement son visage du regard et l'observa respirer à allure régulière, d'un air apaisé. Guillaume vint toucher du bout des doigts le bracelet marron autour de son poignet gauche et sourit doucement avant de venir fermer la porte de la chambre sans faire de bruits. Il tourna les talons pour aller aux toilettes, pensant soudainement qu'il avait complètement oublié de lui demander pourquoi il avait l'air si triste en rentrant ce soir-là, et quand il se glissa sous ses draps, il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure en ressentant l'envie soudaine d'avoir le plus jeune contre lui. Il se souvint dans un flash du matin où il avait atteint l'orgasme alors que le visage embarrassé d'Aurélien dansait sous ses paupières closes et il s'insulta mentalement, comprenant enfin d'où venait tout ce ressenti qu'il avait toujours eu pour lui. Non, il ne le _détestait_ pas. Il ne l'avait jamais détesté en fait. _Il l'aimait_. Dès le premier jour, il l'avait aimé. _Son cœur le comprenant bien plus vite que son cerveau, comme toujours._ Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours refusé de le considérer comme son petit frère.


	7. Chapitre 7.

_Un mois plus tard :_

« J'peux t'y accompagner si tu veux. »

Aurélien releva la tête du journal qu'il était en train de lire et lui lança un regard surpris. Le plus jeune était en train de lire un article parlant de la grande roue que la mairie avait fait installer dans le centre de la ville quand Guillaume était entré dans le salon pour prendre son petit déjeuner, se glissant derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il était en train de lire. Il avait attendu un long moment qu'Aurélien se rende compte qu'il se trouvait derrière lui mais celui-ci n'avait même pas relevé la tête, obnubilé par ce qu'il lisait, et il avait exhalé un petit rire en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés autour de la grande table du salon.

« De... De quoi ? bégaya Aurélien en rougissant légèrement, se rendant compte qu'il lui avait adressé la parole.

— La grande roue, là, dit Guillaume en faisant un signe de tête vers le journal que lisait Aurélien, un sourire sur les lèvres devant son air adorable. Ça a l'air de t'intéresser.

— Euh, oui... Mais... Faut pas que tu te sentes obligé...

— Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! rit Guillaume. Si je te le propose, c'est que ça me fait plaisir ! Hein, Orel ? »

Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire timide, sa frange noire recouvrant ses yeux marrons, et Guillaume eut tout le mal du monde de s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dedans pour la dégager de devant ses yeux. _Tellement de choses avaient changé..._

« D-D'accord...

— Et puis, t'avais pas un cadeau à trouver pour un ami à toi ou je sais plus quoi, là...? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, s'efforçant de se rappeler ce qu'avait dit Aurélien à ses parents la veille lors du repas.

— Euh, si...?

— Eh bien, si tu veux on en profitera d'être en ville pour trouver ce cadeau. D'accord ? »

Aurélien lui lança un autre petit regard étonné et il lui sourit doucement quand celui-ci hocha lentement la tête de manière hésitante. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup changé dans sa manière de se comporter avec lui. Il faisait vraiment tout pour lui faire plaisir, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui, et étrangement, il se rendait compte que c'était vrai. Il avait même pas à faire semblant ou à faire des efforts incommensurables pour supporter Aurélien. Il aimait _réellement_ passer du temps avec lui. Et après neuf ans passés à le tenir éloigné, il se rendait soudain compte d'à quel point il avait été idiot d'avoir un jour décidé de nul part qu'il allait le détester. Il ne savait même pas ce qui avait été le déclic réellement. _Peut-être était-ce le fait de l'avoir vu pleurer aussi violemment ce jour-là, quand il était rentré du cinéma où il était avec son ami ?_ Mais il l'avait déjà vu pleurer et, bien que ça l'avait attendri de même, il n'était jamais allé jusqu'à revenir sur toutes les décisions qu'il avait jamais prises à son égard dans sa vie. _Alors peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Aurélien avait soudainement craqué et lui avait craché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Peut-être était-ce le fait que ses parents lui aient appris qu'Aurélien était gay ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se rendait compte que en réalité le plus jeune l'attirait et que ce qu'il prenait pour de la haine était en réalité de l'amour ?_ _Ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ?_ Guillaume ne savait plus très bien où il en était, ni depuis quand cette attirance pour le plus jeune avait commencé, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il s'en voulait terriblement de la manière dont il s'était comporté avec lui à travers les années et comptait bien se rattraper auprès de lui.

***

Voilà pourquoi il était maintenant assis dans une petite cabine, attendant que la grande roue démarre. Aurélien avait eu un sourire ébahi d'enfant en voyant la taille de celle-ci et lui avait dit qu'il devait vraiment y avoir une vue magnifique d'en haut. Il avait sorti son porte monnaie et, malgré le regard confus du plus jeune, il avait tenu à payer leurs tickets à tous les deux. _Garde ton argent, va. T'as encore le cadeau de ton ami à trouver après ça_. D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers Aurélien qui regardait calmement à travers la vitre, attendant que la grande-roue se mette en marche.

« Hum, Orel ? C'est qui ton ami ? »

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard surpris avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« M-Mon ami ?

— Tu sais, le garçon pour qui tu dois acheter un cadeau, là... expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste de la main dans les airs.

— Ah oui... Euh... C'est... C'est le cousin d'Arthur... bafouilla Aurélien avant de tourner la tête, semblant vouloir éviter son regard.

— Arthur...? Mais euh... P-Pourquoi t'es invité ? demanda Guillaume, confus, en fronçant les sourcils.

— J-Je sais pas... Je crois qu'il veut me rencontrer. Tu sais... vu que ça fait longtemps qu'on est amis Arthur et moi...

— D'ailleurs... En parlant de ça... dit Guillaume en cherchant ses mots et il vit Aurélien lui lancer un petit regard inquiet, semblant se demander ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Hum... Arthur et toi... Est-ce que... Tu sais...

— Est-ce que _quoi_? dit Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils, semblant confus.

— Toi et lui... Vous... Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Un petit silence suivit sa question et il vit Aurélien se mettre à rougir violemment, lorsqu'il eut assimilé la question. Au même moment, la grande-roue se mit en marche et Guillaume rattrapa le plus jeune qui glissa sur le banc jusqu'à lui.

« D-Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement Aurélien en se reculant, mettant une bonne distance entre eux deux.

— C'est rien, Orel. Mais... tu veux pas me répondre ? Par rapport à Arthur ? »

Aurélien lui lança un regard fortement inquiet et il força un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, pour le rassurer :

« Tu sais... Je vais pas te juger, hein... Tu fais ce que tu veux, Orel. Et si t'as envie de sortir avec lui, tu en as le droit... »

Aurélien secoua la tête lentement et il crut lire dans ses prunelles qu'il ne le croyait pas.

« Personne n'a à te dire comment tu dois être envers quelqu'un... Même pas moi. _Surtout_ pas moi. Le jour de ton anniversaire, quand je t'ai engueulé parce qu'il t'avait fait un bisou sur la joue... Et quand tu m'as embrassé le soir-même de la même manière... J'étais encore un enfant, Orel. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui d'à quel point j'ai réagit de manière idiote. Complètement conne. Je suis désolé pour comment j'ai dû te faire sentir à cette époque...

— Tu ne m'en... voudrais pas ? Si je sortais avec un garçon ? »

Il vit les yeux du plus jeune s'humidifier et il comprit que cette histoire devait sûrement le peiner encore aujourd'hui. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en se disant que si Aurélien avait aussi peur de faire un faux pas ou d'écouter son cœur aujourd'hui c'était de sa faute. Alors il réalisa soudainement quelque chose et il écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant Aurélien :

« Quand vous êtes revenus du cinéma... Il t'a avoué ses sentiments pour toi, c'est ça ? Devant le porche de la maison. C'est ça, Orel ? demanda-t-il au plus jeune qui le regardait à présent d'un air terrorisé comme s'il avait peur qu'il comprenne la vérité. Et tu les as refusé ? Tu lui as dit que tu ne le pouvais pas ? Parce que tu avais peur de ma réaction si jamais j'apprenais que tu sortais avec un garçon ?

— N-Non... C'est pas ça... balbutia Aurélien en secouant la tête et il vit des larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues.

— C'est quoi, Orel ? Dis-le moi, je te jure que je ne te jugerai pas... Qui je suis pour le faire, d'ailleurs, hein ? dit-il en s'approchant alors du plus jeune et il observa un instant ses larmes avant d'oser les essuyer de son pouce.

— I-Il m'a bien fait une déclaration mais... Si j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui...

— Dis-moi, sourit doucement Guillaume pour l'inciter à se confier à lui. Tu peux tout me dire, Orel...

— Si j'ai refusé c'est... C'est parce que... J-J'aime déjà... Je pense... Ressentir quelque chose... Pour quelqu'un d'autre... »

Guillaume resta bouche-bée devant la déclaration du plus jeune et se creusa la tête pour essayer de voir de qui il pouvait être amoureux. _Mais il ne savait pas, après tout il ne connaissait absolument rien de sa vie. Ça faisait seulement un mois qu'il s'y intéressait réellement._ Mais en un mois, il n'avait vu personne auprès d'Orel si ce n'était Arthur, Claude, et ses parents.

« Qui c'est, Orel ? » demanda-t-il d'un air proprement confus et le plus jeune secoua frénétiquement la tête, refusant de le lui dire.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit la grande-roue pour s'arrêter brutalement et Aurélien lui tomba violemment dessus. Il fit une petite grimace de douleur sous le coup et vit le plus jeune lui lancer un regard inquiet en se reculant, avant de se tourner vers la vitre de la cabine. Guillaume le vit écarquiller les yeux d'un air terrifié et une seconde plus tard, Aurélien se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte de la cabine.

« Orel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria Guillaume en le voyant essayer d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'Aurélien pour l'empêcher d'essayer d'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Orel, Orel, arrête ça... dit-il en attrapant les mains du plus jeune dans les siennes et Aurélien se recula dans la cabine, lui lançant un regard terrifié.

— Je... Je savais pas... bégaya Aurélien et Guillaume lui lança un regard confus avant de s'approcher de lui à nouveau, essayant de l'attirer à lui.

— Tu ne savais pas quoi, Orel ?

— Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si haut, Guillaume. Je me sens mal...

— Quoi ?! » s'écria-t-il et lorsqu'il vit le plus jeune vaciller sur ses jambes, il s'élança vers lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne chute au sol.

Il attira Aurélien contre lui et s'assit sur le banc circulaire de la cabine, le plus jeune contre lui.

« Orel, Orel... Regarde-moi, dit-il en le forçant à relever le visage, une main sur sa joue. C'est rien, on est en sécurité ici. Elle s'est juste arrêtée, elle va redémarrer, hein... »

Il vit le plus jeune ouvrir les yeux lentement et lui lancer un petit regard fiévreux. Leurs visages étaient vraiment très proches alors qu'il remontait sa main lentement le long de sa nuque pour glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs, tentant ainsi de l'apaiser, et Aurélien secoua la tête doucement :

« Je ne peux pas, Guillaume... C'est mal... »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils d'un air confus, ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait allusion, avant de sentir le cœur du plus jeune s'emballer contre le sien. Celui-ci lui lança un regard terrifié alors qu'il le sentait peiner à respirer normalement et Guillaume entoura son visage de ses mains, pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens :

« Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance... Je te dis la vérité, Orel. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu respires. »

Aurélien sembla chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme s'il tentait de s'y accrocher pour ne pas se laisser submerger par sa crise d'angoisse, et Guillaume le vit alors fermer les yeux avant de lui tomber dans les bras.

« Orel, putain !! »

Juste à ce moment-là, la grande-roue se remit en marche, et Guillaume regarda par la vitre d'un air paniqué, le plus jeune évanouit dans ses bras. _Putain d'idée_.

***

« Je suis désolé... »

Guillaume soupira de soulagement et sourit lorsque le plus jeune le prit dans ses bras en se réveillant, dans le camion de la croix-rouge présente à côté de la grande-roue.

« C'est pas grave, Orel... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » murmura-t-il en entourant le plus jeune d'une étreinte réconfortante, déposant un baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

Aurélien se recula quelques secondes plus tard et se passa une main sur les yeux, pour se les frotter :

« Je te jure que je ne savais pas que j'avais le vertige...

— Eh, je te crois... sourit Guillaume en posant une main sur ses cheveux. Tout va bien, Orel. »

Celui-ci lui lança un petit regard curieux, n'étant sûrement pas habitué à autant de bienveillance de sa part, et Guillaume lui sourit doucement :

« T'as entendu le médecin par contre. Du sucre et du repos. Une barbe-à-papa, ça te ferait plaisir ? J'ai vu un stand qui en faisait en venant. »

Aurélien hocha doucement la tête d'un air incertain et il sourit, se levant de sa chaise :

« T'es sûr que t'es pas allergique, hein ?

— Non, je ne crois pas... balbutia Aurélien en se levant à son tour du petit lit et lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'il s'était mis en marche.

— Je rigole, rit Guillaume en tendant le bras vers lui pour l'ébouriffer. Je me souviens bien d'une fois où on était allés à la fête foraine quand t'avais six ans. Papa t'en avais acheté une et t'allais absolument bien. Mis à part que t'en avais trop et que j'ai fini par manger la fin.

— Désolé... s'excusa Aurélien et il se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard perplexe.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'était cool d'avoir une barbe-à-papa gratuite. »

Aurélien lui décocha un petit sourire timide et Guillaume lui sourit tendrement, se perdant dans ses souvenirs. _C'était cool, oui_. Mais lui, il avait tiré la gueule, disant qu'il en avait marre d'avoir les restes de son petit frère et qu'il aurait préféré avoir une barbe-à-papa entière lui aussi. Son père avait refusé de lui en acheter une vu qu'il lui avait déjà acheté des churros un peu plus tôt et il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait _à la limite_ finir celle d'Aurélien s'il en voulait plus. Il se rappelait encore de son père qui tenait le plus petit par la main alors qu'il mangeait une barbe-à-papa trois fois plus grande que lui. Aurélien lui avait jeté un petit coup timide alors qu'il tirait la gueule et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait tiré la main de son père pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Son père s'était penché vers lui avant de rire doucement et avait pris la sucrerie dans ses mains pour la lui passer, lui disant qu'Aurélien n'en voulait plus et qu'il pouvait donc la finir s'il le voulait. Il sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant le stand et demanda une barbe-à-papa, qu'il passa au plus jeune lorsque celle-ci fut prête :

« Tiens, c'est pour toi.

— Guillaume, j'aurai pu me la payer... dit Aurélien en prenant le bâton qu'il lui tendait. Tu n'en prends pas, toi ?

— Non, ça va j'ai pas trop faim. Puis je la finirai si t'en veux plus, hein ? »

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux en disant cela et vit avec étonnement Aurélien se mettre à rougir. Ils prirent le chemin retour pour rentrer chez eux et à un moment donné, Guillaume sentit Aurélien tirer doucement sur sa veste. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard étonné avant de sourire en le voyant lui tendre le reste de sa barbe-à-papa, un petit sourire timide sur le visage. Il exhala un petit rire et prit la sucrerie dans sa main, ses doigts frôlant ceux de Aurélien en la prenant, faisant ainsi remonter un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale au contact. Il eut envie de prendre la main du plus jeune dans la sienne à ce moment-là mais se retient. Ils marchèrent encore un petit instant avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Aurélien :

« On a oublié le cadeau pour ton ami.

— Oh... dit Aurélien, semblant alors s'en souvenir. C'est pas grave, j'irai une prochaine fois. C'est pas tout de suite son anniversaire de toutes façons.

— D'accord. »

Un silence agréable les enveloppa un instant avant qu'Aurélien ne reprenne la parole :

« Tu vas leur dire ?

— De quoi ?

— Tu sais... balbutia Aurélien en faisant une petite moue coupable. Que je me suis évanoui dans la grande-roue...

— Ah ça... sourit Guillaume, qui avait déjà oublié l'incident d'un peu plus tôt. Si tu veux pas, non. Mais que t'as le vertige, ouais. Ça nous évitera d'autres incidents à l'avenir. Tu crois pas ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire dans lequel il crut lire _merci_. Guillaume sourit à son tour, le cœur léger.

***

Et lorsque le soir il s'allongea sur son lit, il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond, n'en revenant pas d'avoir passé une journée comme celle-ci avec le plus jeune. Si on oubliait l'incident de la grande-roue, cette journée lui avait paru quasi-parfaite. En rentrant, il avait crié _Orel a le vertige_ et avait rigolé en voyant le rouge qu'était apparu sur les joues du plus jeune. Leur parents s'étaient précipités vers ce dernier sans aucune surprise et leur avait demandé de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Guillaume avait fait un clin d'œil à Aurélien et était parti leur servir deux grands verres d'eau dans la cuisine tandis qu'il le laissait inventer une histoire pour ses parents. Au final, Aurélien avait raconté la vérité comme il l'aurait parié et celui-ci lui avait lancé un faux regard noir quand il lui avait tendu le verre d'eau, avant de lui sourire doucement moins d'une seconde plus tard, faisant apparaître une petite fossette sur le coin gauche de sa bouche. Ils avaient ensuite regardé la télé côte à côte avec leur père, pendant que leur mère finissait de cuisiner ce qu'elle était en train de préparer. Leurs genoux se frôlaient doucement et, s'il ne savait pas si Aurélien s'en était rendu compte, il avait vu le regard tendre de son père sur eux en tournant la tête à un moment donné. Aurélien avait fini par s'assoupir et sa tête était venue se poser avec délicatesse sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Le petit collier autour de son cou s'était échappé de son tee-shirt et s'était balancé un moment entre eux deux et Guillaume avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, malgré ses joues qui chauffaient sous le regard inquisiteur de son père qui semblait attendre sa réaction. Sa mère était venue les appeler pour manger près d'un quart d'heure plus tard et il lui avait laissé le soin de le réveiller à coup de _Oh mon petit cœur, il est fatigué...?_ Le plus jeune avait eu l'air perdu en se réveillant et quand il s'était aperçu de sa position sur lui, il l'avait vu rougir. Guillaume s'était levé pour aller manger, un petit sourire bien en place sur ses lèvres, et Aurélien l'avait suivit, sans rien ajouter de plus. Ils avaient passé le repas dans une atmosphère agréable, bien qu'ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, et Guillaume avait remarqué le petit air timide que lui adressait Aurélien à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait doucement. Son cœur avait fait une embardée quand le plus jeune lui avait passé le sel, à sa demande, et que leurs doigts s'étaient touchés pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs mis à rougir et Guillaume avait vu le petit regard étonné que s'était lancé leur parents. Et quand il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit devant la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer dans la sienne, il avait sentit son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine devant tant de douceur, deux petites fossettes étant apparues au coin des lèvres d'Aurélien alors que ce dernier lui offrait un petit sourire timide.

Guillaume se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure en pensant à cette image angélique et fit glisser, un peu honteusement, sa main droite jusqu'à son entrejambes. Il étouffa un petit gémissement en posant sa main sur la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son caleçon, par-dessus le revêtement de son pyjama, et, après une petite seconde d'hésitation, la fit glisser sous l'élastique de son short. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son membre déjà dur et commença à se toucher, étouffant un juron dans sa barbe naissante en se rendant compte qu'encore une fois, son imagination avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. C'était si... _mal_ de se branler en imaginant le plus jeune sous ses paupières closes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait commencé à prendre il y a plus d'un an déjà, précisément le soir de la fête de Claude où il s'était retrouvé dans son lit à se remémorer les évènements de la fin de soirée. Il avait sentit avec étonnement son membre durcir en pensant au regard que lui avait lancé Aurélien lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait interrompu et sans vraiment réfléchir, avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama pour venir se soulager. Une pensée le traversa alors, en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte de sa chambre à clés. Il imagina Aurélien venir toquer à sa porte et lui, emporté par son désir, ne lui répondant pas et le plus jeune entrer dans sa chambre et être témoin de son petit moment de plaisir intime. Il vit alors les traits d'Aurélien se changer en expression de surprise intense, avant de le voir se mettre à rougir comme une écrevisse sous ses paupières closes, et il murmura son prénom dans un souffle en venant soudainement sur ses doigts. Il resta un moment le souffle court, la main droite retenant toujours prisonnier son pénis entre ses doigts, avant d'ouvrir les yeux lentement en enlevant sa main de son short de pyjama. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre et poussa un long soupire de soulagement en la voyant fermée. Il se leva pour aller se laver les mains dans la salle de bain et, comme quasiment toutes les nuits depuis près d'un mois, en revenant il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Aurélien pour s'assurer que celui-ci dormait bien. Le plus jeune était tourné vers la porte de la chambre, un air infiniment apaisé sur le visage et un bras en dehors de la couette, et Guillaume sourit tendrement en refermant la porte avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Il se glissa sous sa couette et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, le souvenir d'avoir le plus jeune dans ses bras dans un coin de son esprit et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.


	8. Chapitre 8.

_2 mois plus tard :_

« Guillaume, va chercher un maître nageur !

— Quoi ?

— Fais ce que je te dis !! »

Guillaume se leva de sa serviette de plage sur laquelle il s'était allongé pour bronzer et partit en courant en direction du poste de secours, à côté duquel il savait être posté les surveillants baignade de la plage. Lorsqu'il arriva vers la zone où un devait surveiller entre les deux plages, il le vit descendre à toute vitesse de son poste d'observation et l'appela :

« Monsieur ! Il faut que vous veniez !

— Oui, j'ai vu ! lui répondit le garçon en le rejoignant. Je viens avec vous ! »

Guillaume hocha la tête, se sentant complètement perdu ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, et se mit à courir en direction de l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés, son père, sa mère, Aurélien, Claude et lui. En arrivant, il vit son père porter Aurélien dans ses bras et se précipiter vers sa serviette pour y allonger le plus jeune, inconscient. Il se mit à paniquer en voyant le plus jeune dans cet état et se jeta sur le sable, à ses côtés, prêt à le secouer violemment pour le réveiller.

« Ne le touche pas, Guillaume ! » lui cria son père en l'attrapant brusquement par le bras pour le reculer du plus jeune, duquel le surveillant baignade s'approcha pour s'occuper de lui.

— Mais Orel !

— Guillaume, il faut que tu laisses ce jeune homme s'occuper de lui ! »

Guillaume sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se tourna vers son père, puis vers Claude à ses côtés, pour leur lancer un regard terrifié :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, papa...? Claude...?

— On... On a voulu faire la course... expliqua Claude d'une voix tremblante. On a nagé du plus vite qu'on a pu et... quand ton père et moi on s'est retournés, il avait disparu... Alors on a rebroussé chemin... On a cherché partout, allant même sous l'eau pour regarder s'il n'y était pas... et on l'a vu à un moment flotter à la surface... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ton père m'a crié d'aller te chercher et de te dire de ramener un surveillant baignade avant de le rejoindre pour l'aider à ramener Orel sur la plage... Putain, je sais pas... On voulait juste s'amuser... »

Guillaume tourna la tête lentement pour regarder à nouveau Aurélien à qui le surveillant avait commencé à faire un massage cardiaque et il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler en voyant le plus jeune ainsi. Aurélien avait les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte mais aucune respiration n'en sortait. Son regard se posa sur le petit soleil dans le sable que le surveillant avait déplacé de son torse pour pouvoir lui faire le massage sans entrave et alors que celui-ci se penchait vers Aurélien pour insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne, Guillaume se perdit dans l'observation du soleil qui bougeait au même rythme qu'Aurélien. Il entendit alors sa mère se mettre à crier en revenant de sa baignade et en tournant la tête, il aperçut son père la retenir alors qu'elle criait le prénom du plus petit en boucle. Guillaume aperçut son meilleur pote pleurer silencieusement, semblant ravagé alors qu'il observait Aurélien et le maître-nageur, et Guillaume s'effondra alors en larmes, n'arrivant plus à se retenir. Claude se laissa chuter près de lui et l'attira à lui, Guillaume s'accrochant alors à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

***

Il rouvrit les yeux de longues secondes plus tard en entendant Aurélien reprendre conscience tout à coup. Il vit le surveillant baignade l'aider à prendre appuie sur lui et l'aider à se pencher en avant pour recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. Aurélien toussa de longues secondes et quand ce dernier releva la tête, Guillaume se mit a pleurer de plus belle en croisant son petit regard paniqué. Il entendit sa mère appeler le plus jeune dans son dos mais fut le plus rapide et se détacha de Claude pour se précipiter vers Aurélien et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Orel, Orel... Putain, Orel... »

Le plus jeune se laissa faire contre lui, semblant complètement déboussolé, et il entendit son père essayer de réconforter sa mère et Claude dans son dos.

« Plus jamais, tu me fais ça. tu m'as compris ? dit-il sévèrement à travers ses larmes à Aurélien en l'amenant à se redresser contre lui.

— Faire quoi, Guillaume ? balbutia Aurélien, totalement perdu, en plongeant ses grands yeux sombres dans les siens.

— Jure-le, Orel. Jure-moi que ça n'arrivera plus.

— Mais...

— Jure-le-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Aurélien dut se rendre compte de son état de panique car le plus jeune hocha alors la tête, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

« Je te le jure, Guillaume. »

Il entendit ses parents remercier infiniment le surveillant baignade avant que ceux-ci s'approchent d'eux et il dut renoncer à garder le plus jeune contre lui pour l'abandonner un moment à ses parents. Sa mère couvrit le plus jeune de baisers, lui disant à quel point elle avait eu peur en le voyant allongé inanimé. Son père expliqua à Aurélien ce qu'il venait de se passer, celui-ci semblant complètement déboussolé devant cet élan d'affection soudain, avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Guillaume posa son regard sur la jambe droite d'Aurélien, se demandant si cet accident aurait pu être causé par le fait qu'une de ses jambes était blessée et Aurélien rougit d'embarras en le voyant regarder sa blessure. Il lui offrit un petit sourire, toujours inquiet par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et tenta de réguler ses battements de cœur dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha alors d'Aurélien quand il décida que ça faisait assez longtemps maintenant que ses parents le lui avaient pris, les poussant de son chemin pour venir prendre le plus jeune de nouveau dans ses bras. _Aujourd'hui, il avait eu peur de le perdre. Et il avait bien cru que son monde allait s'arrêter de tourner_. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de ses parents sur lui et en jetant un coup d'œil discret vers Claude, il aperçut son petit sourire malicieux. Il décida de ne pas s'arrêter plus longtemps sur son meilleur ami qui réagissait vraiment étrangement et déposa un petit baiser sur le cuir chevelu du plus jeune :

« On va rentrer, maintenant. Je te jure qu'on va rentrer à la maison. »

Il ne savait pas bien lequel de eux deux il essayait _vraiment_ de rassurer en disant cela mais il vit du coin de l'œil ses parents se mettre à ranger les affaires de plage pour, effectivement, commencer à s'en aller de la plage. Sur le chemin du retour, il tint la main d'Aurélien dans la sienne, s'étant assis sur la place du milieu et il y resta même lorsque Claude fut descendu. Il croisa à un moment le regard perplexe de son père dans le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture et il lui sourit timidement, se demandant si ce qu'il faisait pouvait être vu comme déplacé. _Mais la main d'Aurélien dans la sienne, Guillaume trouva rapidement qu'il se fichait du monde entier._

***

« Orel ! »

Le plus jeune se retourna en l'entendant l'appeler du haut des escaliers. Il avait aidé son père à faire la vaisselle tandis que le plus jeune était parti se laver les dents et s'était dépêché sitôt cette dernière terminé pour monter à l'étage, espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà dans sa chambre, en train de dormir. Guillaume fit quelques pas en avant pour s'avancer jusqu'à lui et lui offrit un petit sourire devant son regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Guillaume ?

— Je voulais simplement te dire... Je veux que tu saches à quel point tu es important pour moi. »

Aurélien se mit à rougir violemment et il sourit en voyant son petit regard embarrassé de recevoir une déclaration telle de lui.

« Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été correct, rarement même mais...

— C'est du passé, Guillaume.

— Oui, oui, c'est du passé... dit-il en venant toucher le petit bracelet marron que lui avait offert le plus jeune quelques mois auparavant, autour de son poignet gauche. Et je voulais te dire que j'ai changé... Et aujourd'hui... Putain, Orel... dit-il en retenant ses larmes de tomber. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru... Je sais pas... J'ai cru que tu allais mourir comme ça... Noyé... J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant moi alors que je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais respirer... sourire... vivre... Et... Ah, merde... dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux avec la paume de sa main. Je m'étais juré de pas pleurer devant toi mais... C'est plus fort que moi, putain. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais, tu comprends ? »

Guillaume vit un petit air triste passer furtivement dans les yeux du plus jeune avant que celui-ci ne hoche la tête sérieusement et ne lui offre un petit sourire.

« Je ne suis pas mort, Guillaume. Je vais bien, tu vois... dit doucement Aurélien avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et d'entrelacer un instant leurs doigts ensemble. J'ai mon petit talisman qui me porte bonheur. » sourit le plus jeune en portant sa main à son collier, tout près de son cœur.

Guillaume le sentit plaquer sa main sur son torse, par-dessus le pendentif, sa main sous la sienne. Guillaume sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que le plus jeune plongeait ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Le palpitant d'Aurélien battait, quant à lui, à allure normale près de ses doigts, et Guillaume se noya dans son regard. Il lui semblait y lire tellement de douceur et de tendresse à son égard qu'il sentit une timide chaleur s'immiscer au creux de son ventre, lui faisant penser à un vol de papillons.

« La personne dont tu es amoureux... dit-il alors dans un murmure et il lui sembla voir les pupilles du plus jeune s'agrandir. Qui c'est, Orel ?

— Personne. »

Aurélien baissa les yeux en répondant cela et retira sa main de la sienne, l'obligeant à enlever ses doigts de sa poitrine. Sa chaleur lui manqua aussitôt.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire, Orel ? Je t'ai déjà que je t'accepterai comme tu es, non ? N'importe qui que ça soit. »

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et recula d'un pas, se mordant la lèvre.

« Je ne peux pas, Guillaume. C'est _mal_...

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Rien n'est mal, Orel. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux.

— Pas cette personne là. Pas elle... »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils devant la soumission d'Aurélien qui semblait complètement résigné. Il chercha dans son esprit de quel genre de personne le plus jeune pouvait être tombé amoureux pour dire ce genre de choses de manière si sûre.

« De toutes façons, elle ne pourra jamais retourner mes sentiments. Parce qu'elle... elle... il doit savoir que c'est mal.

— Mais de qui tu parles...? soupira Guillaume en tiquant sur le _il_ , se sentant infiniment soulagé d'avoir la confirmation de l'homosexualité du plus jeune. Je suis sûr que n'importe quelle personne serait heureuse que tu t'intéresse à elle, Orel. Garçon, comme fille.

— N-Non... Pas lui. Déjà qu'il me... »

Le plus jeune se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de continuer sa phrase et Guillaume fronça les sourcils, encore plus confus. Il, _quoi_?

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Guillaume. Ça sert à rien de toutes façons. C'est trop... mal. »

Guillaume vit le plus jeune tourner les talons pour entrer dans sa chambre et au dernier moment, il le rattrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer à lui. Il sentit le cœur d'Aurélien s'emballer dans sa poitrine lorsque ce dernier atterrit contre son torse, son cœur tout contre le sien, et il déposa un baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

« Aurélien, tu peux tout me dire, _tout_. Alors peut-être que tu n'es pas encore prêt à m'en parler mais s'il-te-plaît, promet-moi qu'un jour tu me feras assez confiance pour le faire...

— Non... chuchota Aurélien après un petit silence. Ces sentiments disparaitront bien un jour... Je veux pas... que ça gâche quoique ce soit... »

Guillaume se recula pour regarder tristement le plus jeune et entoura son visage de ses mains, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Il crut apercevoir des larmes dans ses yeux et cette vision l'attrista :

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te coucher aussi triste, Orel... Pourquoi tu dis que tes sentiments vont gâcher quelque chose...?

— Je ne suis pas triste, Guillaume. Je suis lucide... Et ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde si je les oublies. Parce que entre nous... Ça s'est tellement amélioré dernièrement... dit le plus jeune en rougissant doucement et il se demanda s'il parlait de la personne qu'il aimait ou de lui. Et Papa et maman...

— Ils sont au courant ? Ils savent de qui tu es amoureux ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, son cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine.

— Non, non...! Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Aurélien avant de se mettre à balbutier. S-S'ils étaient au courant... Non... Je veux même pas imaginer... Ils auraient tellement honte de moi... se mit à sangloter Aurélien en fermant les yeux.

— Orel... Ils auront jamais honte de toi, tu l'as pas compris, ça ? Ils ne te l'ont pas fait assez comprendre à travers les années ? Ils t'aiment beaucoup trop pour ça, hein ? Ils seraient prêts à donner leur vie pour la tienne... »

Aurélien secoua la tête et Guillaume le vit s'effondrer tout à coup, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux :

« Ils vont me détester... »

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant le plus jeune se mettre à crier à travers ses larmes et l'attira fortement contre lui, remontant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Non, non, non... Orel... Arrête de penser ça... »

Il entendit son père l'appeler du bas des escaliers, sûrement alerté par les pleurs d'Aurélien, et il entraîna le plus jeune dans sa chambre, avant de se glisser avec lui sous ses draps. Il le serra contre son cœur et déposa des baisers sur ses cheveux, espérant réussir ainsi à le calmer, tout en faisant des gestes circulaires sur son dos.

***

Au bout d'un long moment, où il fut rassuré que son père ne soit pas monter vérifier ce qu'ils faisaient, il entendit le plus jeune renifler faiblement et sentit ses mains s'accrocher timidement à son tee-shirt pour le maintenir contre lui. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il le sentit respirer à allure régulière dans son cou et il comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il resta immobile encore de longues minutes, n'osant pas bouger de peur de le réveiller, et quand il sortit enfin du lit du plus jeune, en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, il l'entendit pousser un petit soupire ensommeillé. Il retint sa respiration, ayant peur de l'avoir réveillé, mais Aurélien ne bougea pas et il prit sa couette, celle-ci étant rejetée au bout du lit, pour le couvrir. Il le contempla encore un long moment avant de se glisser hors de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, s'adossant à cette dernière et poussant un long soupire de soulagement. C'est à ce moment précis que sa mère décida de sortir de la salle de bain et celle-ci lui jeta un regard étonné en le voyant.

« Guillaume ? Tu n'es pas au lit ?

— Ah, je...

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de ton frère ?

— Je... Je... bafouilla-t-il, cherchant une excuse. Il... Il avait du mal à s'endormir... Alors je suis venu dans sa chambre pour discuter un peu... Puis, euh... Comme il s'est endormi... Alors qu'on parlait... Maintenant, je vais me coucher...

— Je vois... dit sa mère en lui offrant un petit sourire. Je suis fière de toi, mon grand. J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux entre vous deux, à présent... Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

— Oui, c'est vrai... J'ai enfin compris... Des choses... Sur moi... J'ai compris que j'avais aucune raison de me comporter comme ça avec lui... Et que... Je ne le détestais pas, en fait.

— Je suis heureuse, alors. Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux, mon chéri ? De quoique ce soit. Mais pour le moment, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, d'accord ? »

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et l'ébouriffa en riant avant de plaquer un petit baiser sur son cuir chevelu, ce qui lui attira un petit grognement frustré.

« Maman... J'ai plus sept ans...

— Tu sais bien que tu resteras toujours mon petit garçon, Guillaume... Bonne nuit, mon grand.

— 'Nuit. »

Guillaume regarda sa mère tourner les talons avant de se diriger vers sa chambre à son tour. Il se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps, se demandant si sa mère serait aussi fière de lui si elle apprenait qu'il commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour son _petit frère_. Non, il ne _commençait_ pas. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il en avait. Il pensait seulement que ceux-ci étaient une forme de haine avant de comprendre que c'était de l'amour. Il les avait tant refoulé au fond de lui qu'il en avait haï Aurélien, sans raison aucune. Il attrapa son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet et entra le numéro de son meilleur ami pour lui envoyer un sms :

« Claude, est-ce que tu sais toi de qui est amoureux Orel ? »

Il avait vu le plus jeune se confier à son meilleur ami quelques jours plus tôt quand il était venu à la maison et Claude avait eu l'air de rassurer Aurélien avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre en larmes dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas osé leur demander de quoi ils avaient discuter, se disant que s'il était exclu de la conversation c'était probablement qu'il y avait une raison. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir et Guillaume se dépêcha de la lire, impatient de savoir si Claude savait quelque chose. Pourtant, en lisant le message de Claude, il ne s'en trouva que plus confus encore :

« T'as vraiment de la merde dans les yeux, mon pote. Je pense qu'il te le dira quand il s'en sentira prêt alors n'essaies pas de le forcer à te le dire. »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils et déposa son téléphone sur la petite table avant de se tourner vers sa fenêtre. Il regarda un long moment le ciel étoilé à travers la vitre avant de fermer les yeux, réfléchissant à tous les gens qu'il connaissait et dont Aurélien pourrait être amoureux. Il s'endormit avant d'avoir fini la liste de personnes potentielles.


	9. Chapitre 9.

_Un mois plus tard :_

Guillaume fit mine de bailler et sourit à ses parents qui s'étaient tournés vers lui afin de leur dire bonne nuit.

« Je suis crevé, je monte me coucher.

— Bonne nuit, mon grand, lui sourit sa mère doucement.

— Bonne nuit, Guillaume. »

Son père lui sourit chaleureusement et Guillaume leur sourit en retour, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. _En vérité, il avait_ _seulement_ _envie de voir Aurélien_. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait semblant d'être fatigué. _Ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, le temps de l'observer un instant dormir, il avait envie de le voir_. Le plus jeune était directement monté se coucher après le repas, expliquant qu'il était fatigué. Guillaume avait été un peu déçu, comprenant ainsi que ce soir il ne pourrait pas se fondre dans sa chaleur alors qu'ils regardaient la télévision avec leurs parents côte à côte. Depuis que Guillaume commençait à accepter ses sentiments pour Aurélien, il essayait par tous les moyens de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. Des fois, il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, le plus jeune étant encore en troisième alors que lui était déjà en première. Il laissait alors son genoux frôler celui du plus jeune sans rien dire et Aurélien ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir non plus. Il adorait jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui, lui apprenant toutes ces attaques secrètes qu'il avait appris avec le temps. Ils s'asseyaient alors tous les deux côte à côte et, encore une fois, Guillaume se fondait dans sa chaleur, ayant tout le mal du monde à se concentrer sur la partie devant lui. Chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher, il passait la tête par la porte de la chambre du plus jeune et vérifiait qu'il dormait bien.

Il avait essayé de trouver de qui Aurélien était amoureux mais en vain. Il avait menacé Claude de lui dire mais celui-ci n'avait pas voulu lâcher le morceau, l'énervant au plus haut point. Claude lui souriait à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'amener le sujet d'un air qui voulait dire _Tu sauras pas, mon pote_ et une fois, quand il lui avait crié à bout de nerf _Mais pourquoi toi t'es au courant et pas moi, putain !_ Claude avait simplement haussé les épaules en répondant d'un air impassible _Bah, c'est plutôt logique en fait._ Depuis ce jour-là, il se demandait ce que Claude voulait dire par là. _Est-ce que c'était une pique destinée à lui faire comprendre que Claude avait une relation beaucoup plus intime avec Aurélien alors que c'était lui son grand-frère ? Ou bien, pire encore, est-ce que cela signifiait que c'était tout simplement Claude de qui Aurélien était amoureux ?_ Guillaume s'était injurié mentalement après avoir pensé cela, se demandant alors d'où il sortait des idées aussi farfelues. _Il était vraiment au fond du trou_.

Quand il arriva à l'étage, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Aurélien et posa la main sur la clenche de la porte, le cœur battant. Il avait hâte de voir Aurélien alors qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois à peine deux heures plus tôt et il se rendit compte à quel point il était devenu accro au plus jeune. Il ouvrit donc la porte et se dirigea vers le lit d'Aurélien pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de celui-ci, afin de l'observer dormir calmement. Mais quand il s'approcha du lit ce soir-là, il entendit des petits gémissements étouffés sortir de dessous les draps et Guillaume s'avança prudemment jusqu'au plus jeune. Il arrivait à le voir parfaitement bien grâce aux rayons de la lune qui éclairaient doucement son visage et vit avec confusion à quel point il semblait peiner à respirer normalement. Il avait une jambe en dehors des draps et Guillaume le vit alors attraper brusquement le drap sur lequel il dormait.

« Eh, Orel... Tout va bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » dit-il en enjambant précipitamment le lit pour pouvoir l'approcher.

Il vit à quel points les traits du plus jeune semblaient tendus, loin de son air apaisé habituel, et il chercha à toucher son visage pour le calmer :

« Orel, c'est Guillaume... Calme-toi, tu es à la maison... T'es en sécurité... »

Il se demandait si le plus jeune faisait un cauchemar dans lequel il pensait peut-être à sa vie d'avant, sa famille, ses amis, la guerre et il posa une main sur sa joue, en voyant des larmes perler à ses cils.

« Aurélien... » l'appela-t-il doucement en posant son autre main sur sa poitrine, à côté du petit soleil, et il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur s'emballer sous ses doigts.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le réveiller ou continuer à essayer de le calmer dans son sommeil quand soudain, un petit gémissement passa le seuil des lèvres du plus jeune, faisant apparaître une intense chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

« G-Guillaume... »

Guillaume écarquilla les yeux et balaya l'hypothèse des souvenirs de la guerre, se demandant de quoi pouvait donc bien rêver Aurélien à son propos pour qu'il en ait la respiration aussi erratique et les larmes aux yeux.

« C-Cest... C'est mal... l'entendit-il gémir et sans réfléchir, il enjamba le plus jeune pour essayer de le réveiller.

— Orel ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Guillaume secoua Aurélien par les épaules, cherchant à le réveiller, et tout d'un coup il le vit ouvrir les yeux d'un air paniqué. Aurélien respira fortement, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, et quand il le vit, Guillaume le vit écarquiller les yeux d'un air terrifié. Il déglutit et lui lança un regard inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il se souvenait de ce dont il avait été en train de rêver :

« Orel, t'as fait un cauchemar... Tu t'en rappelles ?

— U-Un cauchemar...? répéta Aurélien, semblant désorienté, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

— Oui, tu m'appelais, Orel. Tu me disais que c'était mal, tu t'en souviens ?

— M-Mal...? »

Il vit le plus jeune lui lancer un regard inquiet avant de le voir baisser les yeux sur ses cuisses sur lesquelles il était assis à califourchon. Aurélien se mit alors à rougir d'un air fortement embarrassé et Guillaume le sentit le pousser en arrière. Il tomba du lit en poussant un cri de surprise et eut seulement le temps de voir le plus jeune se lever du lit pour passer la porte de sa chambre en courant. Guillaume se releva, une main sur sa hanche endolorie dû à sa chute et se précipita dans le couloir à sa suite. Il entendit une porte claquer violemment et ses parents crier son prénom en bas et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

« Papa ! Maman !

— Guillaume ? Ce n'est pas toi qui est sorti ? lui demanda sa mère en se levant du canapé pour le rejoindre, suivi de son père.

— C'est Orel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il...

— Comment ça, c'est ton frère ? se mit à paniquer son père en se dirigeant vers ses chaussures.

— Je suis allé voir s'il dormait avant d'aller me coucher, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il était en plein cauchemar alors j'ai essayé de le réveiller et quand il a ouvert les yeux, il s'est mis à paniquer... Il m'a poussé du lit et s'est enfui de la chambre.

— Quoi ? s'écria sa mère en se tournant vers son mari avant de s'élancer vers ses chaussures et d'attraper son manteau.

— Tu veux dire que _mon_ fils est dehors dans la nuit en ce moment-même ?! dit son père en attrapant son manteau à son tour.

— Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, se mit à pleurer Guillaume, terrifié.

— Guillaume, tu n'as rien fait d'accord ? se calma son père en le voyant perdre les pédales à son tour. Va chercher ton téléphone portable. Il faut qu'on se sépare pour essayer de le retrouver. J'appelle la police. Appelle Claude, d'accord ? Fais équipe avec lui.

— D'accord... » renifla-t-il avant de s'élancer vers l'escalier pour aller chercher son portable dans sa chambre.

Il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami et prit le pull qui était sur sa chaise de bureau pour se couvrir. Il descendit à toute allure afin de mettre ses baskets et sortit en courant de la maison, partant en direction de la maison de Claude. Celui-ci répondit d'ailleurs après quelques tonalités et lorsqu'il l'entendit décrocher, Guillaume se mit à crier dans le haut-parleur :

« Claude, c'est Orel ! Il s'est enfuit de la maison. Il faut que tu m'aides à le retrouver !

— Quoi ?! entendit-il son meilleur ami répondre et il lui sembla l'entendre se lever de là où il était. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

— Je ne sais pas, il faisait un cauchemar alors je l'ai réveillé et il a paniqué... Il m'a fait tomber du lit et il est parti en courant. Claude, s'il-te-plaît...!

— J'arrive, j'arrive ! T'es où, là ?

— À l'angle du pâté de maison, en face de chez Marty. Dépêche-toi, s'il-te-plaît...!

— Tu bouges pas, je suis là dans cinq minutes ! »

Claude raccrocha et Guillaume regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué. _Il n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'Orel pourrait être. Et rien que l'idée de le savoir seul en pyjama et peut-être même pieds nus le faisait frissonner de froid_. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du plus jeune et pourquoi il avait autant paniqué en le voyant.

***

« Le château. »

Guillaume se tourna vers Claude qui lui avait dit ça après plus d'une heure de recherche. Ils étaient assis dans la voiture du père de Claude et, même si ce dernier n'avait pas _officiellement_ le permis, Guillaume lui faisait confiance pour la conduire.

« Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu aller vers là-bas ?

— Guillaume, on a écumé toute la ville, là. Il nous reste plus que là-bas comme option. Il a pas pu aller bien plus loin que ça.

— D'accord, dépêchons-nous alors. Il doit mourir de froid là. »

Claude hocha la tête et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, en direction du château. Une fois hors de la voiture, son ami se précipita vers la montée qui menait au château et lui cria :

« Tu vérifies en bas, je vais voir en haut ! Tu m'appelles si t'as le moindre truc ! »

Guillaume hocha la tête et partit au pas de course. _Il espérait tellement que ses parents l'appellent pour lui dire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé_. Mais ça faisait une heure et il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux. Il entendait les sirènes des policiers au loin et en se disant qu'ils essayaient de retrouver son petit frère eux aussi, il eut un semblant d'espoir. Il fit le tour du château et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en ne le trouvant pas lorsqu'un éclair de réalisation le traversa. _La rivière_. Celle-ci reliait son quartier au château et le plus jeune aurait très bien pu la suivre en s'engouffrant dans la forêt juste derrière sa maison. Il s'insulta copieusement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et envoya aussitôt un sms à son ami :

« La rivière qui mène à la forêt derrière chez moi. »

Il s'élança donc vers celle-ci, espérant de tout cœur qu'Aurélien s'y trouverait.

***

« Orel !!! »

Il s'époumonait à crier le prénom du plus jeune le long de la rivière lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom en réponse. Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où lui semblait venir la voix et la reconnut comme celle d'Aurélien lorsque celui-ci l'appela encore une fois :

« Guillaume !! »

Il finit par trouver l'endroit exact près de cinq minutes plus tard et lorsqu'il orienta la lumière de son téléphone sur la droite, il aperçut enfin Aurélien, allongé par terre. Il se jeta à ses côtés au sol et le prit dans ses bras, infiniment soulagé.

« Je suis là, je suis là, p'tit cœur... dit Guillaume en déposant des dizaines de baisers sur son visage. Ton grand frère est là. »

Il l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur contre lui et il se recula d'un coup, terrifié de lui avoir fait mal.

« Orel, où c'est que tu as mal ?

— Au bras, j'ai mal au bras... sanglota Aurélien douloureusement et il se pencha vers ce dernier.

— Fais-moi voir ça...

— Je suis en train de mourir, Guillaume... N'est-ce pas ? lui demanda le plus jeune en claquant des dents et il secoua la tête frénétiquement.

— Non, non, bien sûr que non... Tiens, mets ça sur toi déjà. »

Il se défit de son pull et entoura la silhouette du plus jeune avec, le serrant contre son torse, prenant garde à son bras droit.

« Si, je vais mourir. Je le sens...

— Arrête, Orel ! Arrête d'être aussi défaitiste, tu vas t'en sortir, fais-moi confiance. »

Il sortit son téléphone et appela une ambulance. Pendant qu'il essayait de donner sa localisation aux ambulanciers, il vit Aurélien lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux et il aperçut alors du sang sur son front. Il frotta son dos de toute ses forces de sa main de libre afin de le réchauffer un minimum et dès qu'il put raccrocher, il prit son visage entre ses mains :

« C'est quoi ça, Orel ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? dit-il en parlant du sang qui coulait maintenant sur sa tempe.

— Je suis tombé... Et je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance. Je crois que je suis tombé de là-haut, dit Aurélien en pointant un talus sur sa droite.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible... dit-il avant de se lever, entraînant Aurélien avec lui. Pourquoi tu t'es enfui, Orel ? C'est de ma faute ?

— N-Non, c'est de la mienne... Je ne voulais pas que tu... Que tu comprennes... J'ai tellement honte... Où c'est qu'on va, Guillaume ? lui demanda le plus jeune, semblant désorienté.

— Il faut qu'on sorte de la forêt, expliqua-t-il en se forçant à se concentrer sur cette information. L'ambulance ne pourra jamais venir nous chercher dans la forêt.

— J'ai tellement mal, pleura Aurélien en se blottissant contre lui.

— Tout va bien se passer, Orel, tenta-t-il de le rassurer en passant un bras autour de sa taille. On va sortir de là et on va s'occuper de toi. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. »

Il baissa alors les yeux au sol et vit les pieds nus du plus jeune, ce qui le fit s'arrêter.

« T'as pas de chaussures.

— N-Non...

— Tu peux pas marcher comme ça, même si on est pas loin de la maison. Monte. »

Aurélien le regarda d'un petit air inquiet et Guillaume lui lança un regard interrogateur :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mais... Mon bras ?

— Il faut qu'on se débrouille. Mets le sur mon épaule, autour de mon cou. Ça va peut-être faire mal mais il faut que j'arrive à te porter, Orel. »

Celui-ci lui jeta un petit regard inquiet à nouveau avant de hocher la tête. Guillaume se baissa, posant un genoux au sol, et Aurélien monta sur son dos prudemment.

« Orel, prend mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste et compose le numéro de Claude, tu veux ? Il faut que je le prévienne. »

Une fois le numéro composé, Aurélien approcha le téléphone de son oreille et il prévint Claude qu'il l'avait retrouvé et qu'ils étaient en chemin vers la maison où une ambulance devait les attendre. Il lui demanda de prévenir leurs parents et de les rejoindre directement à l'hôpital puis dit à Aurélien de raccrocher. Celui-ci s'exécuta et rangea le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, là où il l'avait pris.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Orel... Pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça dans ta chambre... »

Il le sentit resserrer faiblement ses doigts par-dessus son épaule et attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Il essaya de lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais il n'y arriva pas.

« Orel ? Pourquoi tu m'as poussé quand je t'ai réveillé de ce cauchemar ?

— C'était pas un cauchemar, Guillaume... murmura le plus jeune dans un sanglot et il fronça les sourcils, confus.

— Quoi ?

— C'était pas... Un cauchemar... »

Il sentit alors ses doigts se desserrer autour de son épaule et sa tête reposer contre la sienne, et il poussa un juron en comprenant qu'il venait de s'évanouir. Heureusement, il commençait déjà à voir les lumières des lampadaires de son quartier et accéléra l'allure, priant pour que l'ambulance soit déjà là :

« Putain... Reste avec moi, Orel. »

***

Lorsque le médecin vint les chercher pour les prévenir que l'opération s'était bien passé, il était le premier à être debout, déjà prêt à aller n'importe où on lui dirait que se trouvait le plus jeune. Ses parents et Claude étaient aussi là avec lui, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles d'Aurélien et ils suivirent le médecin dès que ce dernier accepta enfin de les mener vers la chambre où reposait Aurélien. Guillaume se tint un peu en retrait en voyant ses parents s'élancer vers le plus jeune dans son lit d'hôpital et il resta un instant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec son ami de toujours.

« Il a dit que c'était pas un cauchemar, chuchota-t-il à ce dernier sans jamais quitter le plus jeune du regard, qui semblait complètement désorienté après son opération, une gaze sur le front et le bras dans le plâtre.

— Et t'arrives toujours pas à comprendre, Guillaume ? soupira son ami en esquissant un petit sourire.

— Mais comprendre quoi ? dit-il en se tournant vers Claude, parlant à voix basse. Il a dit mon prénom puis que c'était _mal_ , il pleurait et il avait l'air de souffrir et...

— Ou peut-être que c'était pas un _cauchemar_. »

Claude lui lança un regard entendu en mettant l'emphase sur ce dernier mot et Guillaume fronça les sourcils, confus, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en réalisation soudaine.

« Attend, tu crois que... Que c'était un...

— Je crois bien, oui. Et je crois qu'il t'aime autant que toi, tu l'aimes.

— Hein ? s'exclama Guillaume en tirant son ami dans le couloir. D'où tu es au courant de ça, toi ?!

— Mais Guillaume, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mon pote ! Depuis que je te connais, tu as tous ces sentiments contraires en toi et on sait très bien tous les deux ce qu'ils signifient réellement.

— Mais... Mais... C'est affreux, non ? bégaya-t-il, en proie à la panique. Ça fait de moi une personne horrible.

— Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'exclama Claude en se reculant.

— Mais c'est mon petit-frère. C'est... Ça ne se fait pas...

— Guillaume, tu ne l'as jamais considéré comme tel auparavant, pourquoi tu commencerais aujourd'hui ? Et _flash news_ , non Orel n'est pas biologiquement ton petit frère. Vous n'avez rien en commun sauf... bien sûr... votre amour...! »

Guillaume rougit violemment en le voyant faire une simagrée ridicule en papillonnant des cils et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi, merde...! Y a mes parents dans la pièce à côté. Et rien que vis-à-vis d'eux, c'est impossible. Ils vont jamais accepter une chose comme ça...

— Tes parents sont les gens les plus tolérants que je connais, mec ! Et aussi les plus intelligents. Alors ça m'étonnerait qu'ils n'aient pas encore compris qu'il se passait un truc entre vous.

— Mais il se passe rien... rougit Guillaume avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Mais... tu es sûr ? Orel est amoureux de moi ? Comment c'est même possible, ça ? Je l'ai rejeté toute sa vie, merde. Il est pas censé avoir des sentiments pour moi.

— Il me l'a dit, Guillaume. Il a craqué la dernière fois et quand je lui ai demandé s'il se passait un truc entre vous deux, il m'a tout avoué. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vraiment honte et qu'il avait peur de ta réaction, comme celle de vos parents, et qu'alors il avait décidé de se taire et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

— Putain, moi qui pensais qu'il était amoureux de toi... soupira Guillaume.

— De moi ? répéta Claude en fronçant les sourcils avant de faire une grimace. Mais ça va pas... C'est comme mon petit-frère, ce gosse. Bon ok, c'était pas la meilleure comparaison, s'excusa-t-il après un petit silence. Il faut vraiment que vous parliez et que tu l'amènes à se confier à toi, Guillaume. Il doit avoir compris que t'es au courant, maintenant. »

Guillaume acquiesça en silence avant de secouer la tête, lui lançant un regard paniqué :

« Putain, je suis vraiment dans la merde. »

Claude se mit à rire avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et tous deux entrèrent dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Guillaume vit son père mettre le pyjama sale du plus jeune dans un sac à dos qu'il avait ramené de la maison et sa mère aider Aurélien à mettre un tee-shirt propre, en prenant garde à son bras blessé. Celui-ci lui lança un regard curieux à son entrée et baissa les yeux en voyant Claude à ses côtés. Guillaume se dit qu'il avait compris, sauf qu'il y avait un truc qu'il ne savait pas encore : _c'était que ses sentiments étaient réciproqués._

***

En rentrant à la maison, il attendit que ses parents quittent la chambre du plus jeune pour sortir de la sienne pour venir le rejoindre. Aurélien dormait déjà profondément et il se glissa sous ses draps, face à lui, avant de l'attirer doucement vers lui en faisant attention à son bras en écharpe entre eux. Aurélien poussa seulement un petit soupire fatigué sans se réveiller et Guillaume caressa ses cheveux tendrement, fermant les yeux à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas _mal_ , Orel. Juste inhabituel... Et on va réussir à gérer ça, tous les deux. Tu vas voir... »

Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil, exténué par les évènements de la soirée, et se demandant ce que l'avenir leur réserverait. _Mais déjà demain, il faudrait parler à Orel_.


	10. Chapitre 10.

Lorsque Guillaume se réveilla le lendemain, ses yeux se posèrent sur Aurélien, les yeux grands ouverts et le regardant avec confusion. Il se souvint alors que le plus jeune dormait déjà la veille au soir quand il s'était glissé à ses côtés sous les draps.

« S-Salut, toi... balbutia-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire timide en voyant à quel point Aurélien semblait surpris de le voir à ses côtés. Tu as bien dormi ?

— Guillaume... murmura Aurélien en rougissant faiblement, essayant de garder le contact visuel malgré son embarras. Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— D-Dans ton lit, tu veux dire...? bégaya Guillaume alors qu'il essayait de garder sa composition pour avoir l'air assuré. Je... J'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir avec tout... ce qu'il venait de se passer... Alors je suis venu m'assurer que tu allais bien, que tu... dormais... cette fois, et au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par m'endormir moi aussi... »

Ça ne s'était pas _tout à fait_ passé comme ça, mais Aurélien n'avait pas à le savoir. Cependant, en voyant le plus jeune baisser les yeux sur son bras à lui, toujours en place autour de sa taille et l'empêchant de bouger à moins de le réveiller, il comprit qu'il savait qu'il lui mentait un tout petit peu quand même. Il l'entendit alors marmonner quelque chose et il fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit :

« De quoi ? »

Il enleva son bras de par-dessus sa taille et l'amener à relever le visage en passant une main sous son menton :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Orel ? »

Celui lui lança un regard larmoyant et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue délicatement en voyant ce dernier, comme pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Je suis désolé...

— Par rapport à quoi, Orel ? pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Explique-moi.

— Je sais que... tu as compris, maintenant... Même si tu n'en parles pas... Et... sanglota le plus jeune en se redressant difficilement sur le lit, venant s'adosser contre son oreiller. Et je te demande pardon, Guillaume... J'ai tellement honte, si tu savais... Hier soir...

— Eh, t'as pas à t'excuser, Orel. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, hein ? dit-il en se redressant à son tour, en comprenant ce dont il était en train de parler.

— N-Non, ce ne sont pas _des choses qui arrivent_... dit Aurélien en haussant la voix soudainement. Ce... rêve que j'ai fait hier soir, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrive... C'est ça le problème. Et... ce n'est pas juste le rêve. C'est tout ce qu'il y autour aussi. C'est toutes ces... choses que je ressens envers toi alors que c'est... mal. C'est mal, Guillaume, y a pas d'autres mots. Et j'en suis désolé. J'ai tellement honte. »

Guillaume écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve érotique à son propos. Il pensa aux moments où lorsqu'il se branlait, il arrivait seulement à jouir en laissant son esprit penser au plus jeune et il se mordit la lèvre, un peu honteux.

« Est-ce que... ça t'ai déjà arrivé avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ces... Ces rêves ? demanda-t-il et Aurélien secoua la tête, ramenant son bras en écharpe vers lui.

— N-Non, seulement avec toi... Je suis désolé, je sais pas comment faire pour que ça s'arrête.

— Orel... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, d'accord ? dit Guillaume dans un petit sourire en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs d'Aurélien. Moi... Aussi, je pense ressentir quelque chose pour toi...

— Q-Quoi ? balbutia le plus jeune en ouvrant les yeux lentement et il vit le petit regard dubitatif qu'il lui lançait.

— Oui, je... J'en ai fait du chemin depuis l'époque où je te haïssais sans aucune bonne raison. Et j'ai compris, sourit-il en caressant les cheveux d'Aurélien sous ses doigts. Que ce que je ressentais au fond de moi... Ce que j'avais toujours ressenti là, dit-il en montrant son cœur. Ce n'était pas de la haine. J'ai compris que c'était un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que ça. Je me sentais perdu toutes ces années par rapport à toi parce que je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Et quand j'ai compris... quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais... Alors tout s'est éclairé dans mon esprit. »

Aurélien le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux incertains et il le vit froncer les sourcils lentement :

« Tu m'aimes comme... un grand frère ?

— Ah non, rit Guillaume en secouant la tête. J'ai jamais réussi à te considérer comme mon petit frère, et je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Parce que j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, plus ou moins inconsciemment. Depuis la seconde où je t'ai vu, Orel.

— Mais hier... dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et Guillaume se rappela de comment il s'était appelé pour la première fois de sa vie : _ton grand frère_.

— J'étais complètement paniqué. Je savais pas comment te rassurer et c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, mais non... Je ne me suis jamais vu comme ça avec toi, Orel.

— Mais... C'est pas possible...

— Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est impossible que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi dès la première fois que tu m'as vu, Guillaume. On avait cinq et huit ans... C'est trop jeune...

— Je dis pas que ça a été un coup de foudre d'enfants, Orel. Juste que c'est une idée qui a fait son chemin, petit à petit, en moi, en... nous ? demanda-t-il, incertain. Et qui a grandi jusqu'à laisser apparaître les sentiments. »

Aurélien secoua la tête faiblement et plongea ses yeux dans les sien, lui lançant un regard larmoyant :

« Mais ce n'est pas... normal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est... _mal_ de ressentir ça pour toi ?

— Orel, est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je viens juste de t'expliquer, là ? soupira Guillaume en dégageant sa frange tombée devant ses yeux. C'est pas mal, c'est juste inhabituel. Et puis, on est pas vraiment frères alors... Et puis, surtout, c'est réciproque. Je t'aime aussi.

— Mais papa... et maman... ils vont jamais accepter...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Orel. Ils comprendront, j'en suis sûr... dit-il afin de le rassurer alors que lui-même était paniqué à l'idée que leurs parents l'apprennent.

— Je peux pas... leur faire ça, Guillaume... C'est trop dur... dit Aurélien en se reculant légèrement sur le lit, en secouant la tête, et Guillaume ressentit un grand froid en le sentant partir de sa chaleur.

— Orel, s'il-te-plaît... Je t'aime et tu m'aimes... Il n'y a rien de plus simple que ça. »

Aurélien secoua à nouveau la tête, lui lançant un regard paniqué, et il tenta de poser sa main doucement sur son bras pour le calmer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère dans le couloir :

« Aurélien ? Tu es réveillé ? Guillaume, toi aussi ? »

Il vit Aurélien paniquer encore plus en entendant la voix de sa mère et il se leva précipitamment, venant se cacher contre le mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre, juste au moment où sa mère entra dans la chambre du plus jeune. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il attrapa la poignée de la porte qui s'était rabattu contre lui, sans le toucher heureusement, afin que celle-ci ne le cache à sa mère.

« Ben alors mon p'tit cœur ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ? Ça doit pas être facile avec ce plâtre, hein ? »

Il jeta un œil dans la chambre et vit sa mère chercher des affaires propres dans le placard d'Aurélien pour l'habiller. Celui-ci la suivait des yeux d'un air déboussolé avant qu'il ne le voit se tourner vers lui et lui lancer un regard terrifié. Guillaume mit un doigt devant sa bouche et lui lança un regard entendu, avant de se rabattre derrière la porte en voyant sa mère se retourner vers le plus jeune, un tee-shirt jaune et un jean délavé à la main.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Aurélien ? Je te trouve un peu pâle... » entendit-il sa mère dire et il se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant littéralement de sortir de sa cachette.

Aurélien ne répondit rien et après de longues secondes, il entendit sa mère ouvrir la porte en disant à Aurélien qu'un bon petit-déjeuner l'attendait en bas. Tous les deux sortirent de la chambre et Guillaume poussa un soupire de soulagement de ne pas s'être fait prendre. Il sortit alors à son tour et se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre pour s'habiller en vitesse. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, il entendit sa mère toquer à la porte de sa chambre, lui demandant s'il était là et il lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer.

« Eh bien, mon grand ! J'ai cru que tu dormais encore vu que tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

— Ah, je... Si, si... Enfin, tu m'as réveillé, quoi...

— Je te demande pardon alors, rit doucement sa mère. Mais bon, il est déjà bientôt onze heures ! Alors si tu veux pouvoir petit-déjeuner avant le repas.

— Non, non, mais tu as bien fait. T'inquiètes, dit-il en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je finis de m'habiller et je descends tout de suite. »

Sa mère lui sourit et l'ébouriffa un instant, se voyant gratifié d'un petit grognement de frustration de sa part, avant de sortir de sa chambre et de le laisser seul à nouveau. Guillaume poussa un soupire de soulagement et se dirigea vers son miroir pour essayer de dompter quelque peu ses cheveux emmêlés. Il sortit alors de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, pressé de revoir Aurélien. Celui-ci était assis autour de la petite table de la cuisine près de son père qui lui parlait alors qu'il avait les yeux baissés vers son bol de céréales et Guillaume s'assit à ses côtés après avoir attrapé un sachet de thé sur le plan de travail. Aurélien releva la tête en le sentant s'asseoir à ses côtés et Guillaume lui sourit d'un air bienveillant. Les joues du plus jeunes se colorèrent alors adorablement avant qu'il ne baisse la tête à nouveau, afin de cacher son embarras à ses parents. Guillaume vit le regard confus que lui lança son père qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant la réaction du plus jeune et Guillaume lui offrit un petit sourire gêné en haussant les épaules. Sa mère s'assit à ses côtés en relançant la conversation et Guillaume la remercia silencieusement, approchant sa jambe de celle de Aurélien pour venir la frôler doucement pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Aurélien sembla rougir encore plus à ça mais ne releva pas la tête pour autant et Guillaume poussa un petit soupire frustré. _Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle à nouveau, une fois leur parents hors du cadre._


	11. Chapitre 11.

_31 juillet :_

Guillaume marchait dans le salon, sa bière à la main, à la recherche d'Aurélien. Claude avait voulu organiser une grosse fête pour le plus jeune et, il s'était laissé entraîné par son meilleur ami. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas une idée complètement débile ou loufoque, _et_ réalisable. De plus, il savait que même si Aurélien était assez timide, cela lui ferait plaisir une surprise comme celle-là et, sans aucune surprise, celui-ci avait paru incommensurablement heureux. Il avait réussi à ce que leur parents leur laissent la maison pour la soirée à une seule condition : faire la fête la veille de son anniversaire pour pouvoir pleinement profiter d'eux le jour J. Ensuite, ils lui avait fait promettre de veiller sur son frère et de, bien entendu, ne rien casser à l'intérieur de la maison. Guillaume s'était alors tourné vers Claude pour lui lancer un regard entendu qui semblait signifier : _Tu as entendu ? Tu ne casses rien, ok ?_ Claude lui avait simplement fait un petit clin d'œil et avait arboré un petit air innocent, expression très compliquée à imaginer sur lui.

Guillaume cherchait donc le plus jeune dans la maison, s'étant soudainement dit que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il vit Claude assis sur le canapé en train de discuter avec plusieurs personnes, des parts de gâteaux différents devant eux sur la table basse, et l'appela en venant vers lui :

« Eh Claude, t'as pas vu Orel ? »

Son ami se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard surpris et pas très sobre :

« Pourquoi, t'as quelque chose de _précis_ à lui dire ?

— Mais non, t'es con... dit-il en rougissant, se rendant compte de ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre, entouré de tous ces inconnus.

— Alors, t'as quelque chose à lui donner ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Guillaume fit les gros yeux en voyant le clin d'œil que son ami lui lança et s'avança vers lui pour l'attraper par le col.

« Ta gueule, Claude... T'es complètement rond, là. Dis-moi juste _oui_ ou _non_. Est-ce que tu as vu Orel ?

— Aaaaah, rit son pote avant de lui donner une grande tape sur l'épaule. Orel ! J'lai vu monter à l'étage y a pas si longtemps que ça... Souhaite-lui un bon anniversaire de ma part, hein ! »

Guillaume tourna les talons en maugréant et se dirigea vers les escaliers, afin de chercher Aurélien à l'étage.

***

Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre et entra pour y jeter un œil mais celle-ci était désespéramment vide. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de ses parents et sur le chemin, il entendit du bruit venant des toilettes et s'arrêta devant ceux-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

« Orel ? l'appela-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tomber nez à nez sur le plus jeune accroupi devant la cuvette en train de vomir. Orel, putain... »

Il rassembla ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage et chercha un élastique pour les attacher. Il en vit un autour du poignet d'Aurélien et le lui prit délicatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Orel ? Me dis pas que t'as pris du gâteau au chocolat, hein...

— N-Non... dit faiblement le plus jeune en tremblant alors qu'il lui attachait les cheveux en une petite couette. On faisait un jeu en bas... Et... Il fallait boire quand tu répondais mal à une question alors...

— Mais c'est complètement con ce genre de jeu... soupira Guillaume qui ne trouva pas la force de se mettre en colère, avant de faire des gestes circulaires dans son dos. Pourquoi t'es allé jouer à un jeu aussi idiot...

— Je sais pas... Ça avait l'air marrant... Puis... Je voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour un lâche...

— Oh, Orel... »

Guillaume l'attira à lui en voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. Il était assis au sol, les jambes remontés contre son torse, et il attira Aurélien contre lui entre ces dernières sans jamais s'arrêter de caresser son dos.

« Guillaume... sanglota Aurélien dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, j'y arrive pas...

\- T'arrives pas à quoi faire, Orel ? murmura-t-il en remontant une main sur ses cheveux pour les caresser à leur tour.

— C'est trop dur de... de te tenir à distance... bafouilla Aurélien et il sourit tristement en se disant que c'était bien ce qu'il lui avait paru faire ces dernières semaines. Je ne veux pas qu'on... Qu'on cède... mais en même temps... On peut pas... Tous les deux...

— Et pourquoi pas, Orel ? Hein ? Pourquoi on le pourrait pas ? » dit-il dans un petit sourire triste.

Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments après sa petite fugue, Aurélien lui semblait essayer de mettre de la distance avec lui. Il s'était dit qu'il voulait sûrement faire comme si de rien n'était, pour leur parents, et il avait joué le jeu, se disant qu'il ferait tout à _son_ rythme à lui. Après tout, c'était lui le plus âgé. C'était à lui d'agir avec maturité.

« Y a papa... et maman... Jamais ils comprendront... J-Je peux pas les affronter... bégaya le plus jeune dans ses bras en lui lançant un regard larmoyant et il vit dans ses yeux qu'il semblait un petit peu bourré.

— Orel, je vais leur parler si tu veux. Laisse-moi les gérer, d'accord ? dit-il doucement en caressant sa joue pour l'apaiser.

— N-Non... Je peux pas... Te laisser faire ça... Et puis... De toutes façons... Ça doit être qu'une passade pour toi... Tu vas finir par le regretter...

— Une passade ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit Guillaume en exhalant un rire, confus.

— Mais p-parce que... j'ai que quatorze ans... Je suis encore un gamin... bégaya Aurélien en lui lançant un regard paniqué. Tu vas vite te lasser de moi... Comprendre que tu t'es trompé et que c'est pas ça que tu recherches...

— Mais Orel, dit Guillaume en riant doucement, caressant sa joue et en profitant pour caler une mèche derrière son oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait peur mais sois-en sûr, je ne vais pas arrêter de t'aimer du jour au lendemain comme par magie. Demain, t'as quinze ans et deux ans d'écart, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle _énorme_ comme différence d'âge, hein ?

— Mais avant tu me détestais... Pourquoi...

— Orel, je vais pas revenir là-dessus ce soir avec toi, dit Guillaume en soupirant en voyant qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait, l'alcool trop présent dans ses veines.

— Mais papa et maman...

— J'ai compris, j'ai compris ce qui te faisait peur, p'tit cœur... murmura-t-il avant de se dire qu'il commençait à prendre la mauvaise habitude de ses parents. Allez, viens avec moi... On va te doucher pour que ça retombe, ok ? »

Il força Aurélien à se redresser contre lui et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Déshabille-toi et met-toi sous la douche, Orel. Je reviens tout de suite, ok ? »

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard inquiet et il fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la cabine de douche avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les descendit quatre à quatre avant de se diriger vers Claude :

« Claude, faut stopper la fête là. Orel il se sent pas très bien, je vais le coucher. Et de toutes façons mes parents arrivent bientôt.

— Oh non, déjà...? grogna son ami et il lui lança un regard entendu. Ah d'accord, d'accord... Il va bien, le petit ?

— Oui, oui, t'inquiètes, il a juste un peu trop bu. Et il a l'alcool mauvais on va dire...

— Ah mince, je vois... Ben t'inquiètes, je m'occupe de tout, dit son ami en paraissant reprendre sa composition normale. Va t'occuper de lui, toi.

— Merci mec, t'es vraiment un pote, dit-il en tapant sur son épaule en lui adressant un sourire.

— Bah ouais, normal quoi... »

Il rit doucement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers à nouveau et il entendit la musique se stopper tout à coup, suivit de plusieurs soupires de frustrations. Il entendit alors la voix de son ami dire à tout le monde que c'était l'heure de rentrer chez eux et il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, souriant idiotement.

***

Quand il revint dans la salle de bain cependant, après être allé chercher le pyjama d'Aurélien et un slip propre dans sa chambre, il ravala son sourire en le voyant dans la cabine de douche, en slip et en tee-shirt.

« Orel, Orel... s'écria-t-il en le rejoignant, l'aidant à se redresser, agenouillé au sol comme il était. Mais je t'avais pas dit de te déshabiller ?

— Désolé... J'ai pas complètement réussi... »

Guillaume exhala un petit rire en voyant son regard déboussolé et lui dégagea les cheveux de devant les yeux.

« C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, viens-là... »

Il le tint contre lui et l'aida à lever les bras pour lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il allait en faire de même avec son slip quand il vit son petit regard gêné :

« Tu sais quoi ? On va laisser tomber ça, hein... »

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et attrapa le pommeau de douche pour lui passer de l'eau sur le corps. Aurélien se tourna alors vers lui pour lui lancer un petit regard hésitant et il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Orel ? Tu peux te tenir à mes épaules, s'il-te-plaît ? Je vais en profiter pour te savonner. »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta et il se pencha en avant pour attraper le gel douche au citron du plus jeune. Il s'en versa dans la main avant de venir frotter doucement ses membres et son ventre. Lorsqu'il se baissa pour savonner sa jambe droite, il le sentit reculer légèrement, et il releva le visage pour lui lancer un regard surpris :

« Eh Orel... Tout va bien, d'accord ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en silence et il vit des larmes dans ses yeux. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse et suivit la cicatrice à l'intérieur de sa jambe de la paume avec délicatesse. Puis il se releva pour prendre le pommeau de douche à nouveau pour le rincer. Il profita que ses cheveux soient déjà mouillés pour les lui laver de même et, tandis qu'il le rinçait après lui avoir appliqué le shampoing sur son cuir chevelu, il sourit de manière attendrie en pensant à quel point il lui faisait penser à un petit chiot trempé par la pluie ainsi. Il aida ensuite Aurélien à sortir de la cabine de douche et l'enveloppa d'une grande serviette blanche avant de le frotter pour le sécher. Il lui sourit tendrement quand Aurélien osa relever la tête pour le regarder et il l'attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est pas grave d'avoir un peu trop bu, d'accord ? Tout va bien. Et maintenant, on va te coucher, p'tit cœur. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour empêcher son sourire de s'élargir encore plus en entendant comme il l'avait appelé à nouveau, une vague de chaleur le submergeant alors. Il aida Aurélien à mettre son pyjama une fois que celui-ci eut enfilé le slip propre qu'il lui avait ramené, Guillaume détournant alors le regard pour ne pas le gêner. Il laissa la serviette au sol et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, où il le fit s'allonger dans son lit et le borda. Il caressa un instant son visage de ses doigts avant de le voir fermer les yeux lentement et alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il le sentit le retenir du bout des doigts.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi ? »

Guillaume sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine à cette question et hocha la tête, avant de se glisser à ses côtés sous les draps :

« Bien sûr, Orel. »

Il le sentit se décaler légèrement sur le lit pour lui laisser de la place et il porta machinalement une main à ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement.

« Est-ce que... J'ai gâché la fête, Guillaume ? demanda le plus jeune en ouvrant les yeux lentement pour le regarder et Guillaume esquissa un petit sourire confus.

— Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ne te met pas des idées pareilles en tête.

— Mais à cause de moi les gens sont partis bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils auraient dû, non...?

— Mais on s'en fout des autres, Orel. C'est ta fête. On l'arrête quand on veut. D'accord ? »

Guillaume le vit hocher la tête de manière hésitante et lui sourit tendrement, venant caresser un instant son bras rétabli depuis peu.

« Ça va, t'as plus mal ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête et il le sentit remonter une main sur son torse.

« T'es toujours... tellement doux avec moi, Guillaume...

— Doux ? répéta Guillaume en exhalant un rire. Pas quand j'étais enfant, hein.

— Oui mais... c'est du passé, non ? »

Il le vit lui lancer un petit regard incertain et il sourit doucement, caressant ses cheveux de ses doigts.

« Oui, bien sûr que c'est du passé... Plus jamais je me comporterai ainsi avec toi, Orel, je te le promets. »

Aurélien lui décocha un petit sourire timide qui lui transperça littéralement le cœur avant de se blottir contre lui, en murmurant quelque chose :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? murmura-t-il à son tour à son oreille et il sentit Aurélien agripper faiblement son tee-shirt.

— Je dis... que j'en ai marre de me battre avec moi-même... Avec ce que mon cœur veut... Et d'écouter ce que ma raison me dit... » murmura Aurélien plus fort et il sourit contre son cuir chevelu.

Il entoura la taille du plus jeune de son bras, l'amenant à se blottir plus encore contre son torse, et l'enveloppant ainsi d'une étreinte protectrice.

« Mais j'ai aussi peur... Que tu te rendes compte que tu ne m'aimes pas en réalité... Que c'est seulement de l'affection et pas des... sentiments amoureux...

— Ça arrivera pas, Orel, je te promets. Je t'aime pour de vrai. J'aime tout chez toi, comment tu te comportes et ta personnalité, mais aussi... Je te trouve beau. T'es _magnifique_...

— C'est faux... sanglota le plus jeune et il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille.

— Tu ne peux pas choisir pour moi, Orel. Et moi, je te dis que je te trouve beau.

— Mais je suis... l'entendit-il murmurer, semblant chercher ses mots. Ma cicatrice...

— Elle ne change rien, Orel. Je t'aime avec, comme je t'aurai aimé sans. Elle ne te définit pas, elle fait juste partie de toi. »

Il attendit la réponse du plus jeune mais celle-ci ne vint pas et il l'entendit seulement renifler dans son cou.

« Cette marque ne change en rien ce que je pense de toi, Orel. T'es magnifique... » répéta-t-il avant d'embrasser son cuir chevelu.

Il le sentit desserrer lentement sa prise sur son tee-shirt et, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il le sentit respirer à allure régulière dans son cou. Il sourit dans la pénombre et se recula un instant pour observer Aurélien grâce à la lumière de la lune dehors avant de fermer les yeux à son tour en venant se coller à lui à nouveau. _Ses rêves, ce soir-là, furent peuplés de petits soleils et du sourire du plus jeune._


	12. Chapitre 12.

Le lendemain, Guillaume se réveilla avec une forte envie d'aller aux toilettes. Aurélien n'était plus allongé à ses côtés et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il s'était levé aussi tôt. Puis en regardant l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet du plus jeune, il vit qu'il était déjà 11h et se dit qu'il avait dû se lever pour aller petit-déjeuner. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers les toilettes, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussé pour prendre son petit-déjeuner à son tour. Une fois arrivé en bas, il entendit des bruits de voix et marcha prudemment vers la baie vitrée qui menait sur le petit jardin pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fronça alors les sourcils en voyant son père et sa mère en train de parler au plus jeune qui lui, restait silencieux et la tête baissée en direction de ses genoux. Son père avait une main posée sur son avant-bras et sa mère semblait acquiescer à ce que lui disait son père et Guillaume se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire qui avait l'air aussi sérieux lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient en silence sur les joues d'Aurélien. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela et fit un pas en avant, sortant sur la terrasse pour les rejoindre. Sa mère fut la première à le voir et lui lança un regard hésitant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres :

« Ah, Guillaume... »

Il vit Aurélien tressaillir en entendant sa mère prononcer son prénom et celui-ci se retourna vers lui, le regardant d'un air paniqué à travers ses larmes.

« Orel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le plus jeune se leva en l'entendant lui poser cette question et secoua la tête, un air complètement terrorisé sur le visage.

« Eh, eh... Orel... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau en s'avançant vers lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et au contact, Aurélien recula avant de rentrer en courant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui courir après qu'il sentit son père poser sa main sur son épaule et il se retourna, un air confus sur le visage :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

— Guillaume... dit son père prudemment. Est-ce qu'on peut parler...?

— Mais parlez ! J'attends que ça, merde ! s'emporta-t-il et il vit sa mère froncer les sourcils au gros-mot.

— Guillaume, langage ! l'engueula-t-elle avant de se radoucir. Assis-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Guillaume serra la mâchoire et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, bientôt suivi de son père.

« Alors...? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Voilà... Comment dire... Ce matin, on est montés vous réveiller comme vous n'étiez toujours pas debout à 10h30. Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre et... »

Guillaume blanchit en comprenant quel était le sujet de la conversation.

« Et quand on a ouvert la porte de la chambre d'Aurélien, on vous a trouvé tous les deux... continua son père, avant de faire une petite pause, semblant hésiter sur le bon choix de mots. Tous les deux dans son lit...

— Orel n'était pas très bien hier soir et j'ai préféré rester avec lui, dit-il dans un souffle, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine en comprenant tout à coup la panique du plus jeune.

— Guillaume, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda sa mère, en affichant un air inquiet.

— Mais rien...! Il avait un peu trop bu et il a vomi à un moment. Mais après ça allait. Je l'ai douché pour faire redescendre l'alcool et quand je l'ai mis au lit, il m'a demandé de rester avec lui alors j'ai décidé de dormir avec lui. C'est tout.

— Guillaume, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _vraiment_? demanda son père d'un air exaspéré. Et ne me dis pas _rien_ parce que je ne te croirais pas. »

Guillaume ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, voulant tout avouer à ses parents mais n'osant pas. _Il avait peur de leur réaction_.

« J-Je vous ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est la vérité.

— Entre vous, Guillaume ! Entre vous ! s'énerva son père et il sursauta en l'entendant hausser la voix. Explique-moi pourquoi je retrouve deux de mes fils dans le même lit en me levant ce matin. Et ne m'invente pas d'excuses s'il-te-plaît. On a bien vu comment vous dormiez, ta mère et moi... On est pas aveugles.

— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé, _papa_? On dormait _comment_ avec Orel ? Tu as peur de comprendre la vérité ? Et quoi ? Orel a refusé de vous la dire quand vous l'avez interrogé ?! s'emporta-t-il à son tour en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Oui, je suis amoureux d'Orel ! C'est ça que vous voulez entendre ?! Et oui, c'est réciproque ! Sauf qu'il a tellement peur de votre réaction à propos de ça qu'il n'a aucune intention de vous le dire ou de faire quelque chose à ce propos, lui !

— Guillaume... l'appela sa mère qui affichait un air complètement déboussolé sur le visage. Calme-toi... Attends, tu dis que... Tu es amoureux de ton frère ?

— Orel n'est pas mon frère, bordel de merde ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça !

— Mais théoriquement... balbutia sa mère en fronçant les sourcil et il poussa un cri de rage sous la frustration.

— Aurélien n'a que quinze ans, Guillaume... enchaîna son père qui avait les sourcils froncés en intense réflexion. Tu dis que c'est réciproque mais... Est-ce que tu en es vraiment sûr...? »

Son père releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur et il secoua la tête, balbutiant d'une voix prise par les sanglots :

« Mais vous me prenez pour qui ? »

Il vit son père ouvrir la bouche mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer dans la maison en courant. Il entendit sa mère l'appeler et son père se lever à sa suite, et en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée il croisa Aurélien qui descendait les escaliers. Il le regarda, la mâchoire serrée, et Aurélien lui lança un petit regard hésitant avant de s'approcher de lui, une main tendue vers lui :

« Guillaume...? »

Guillaume lui lança un regard noir, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la maison en courant. Il entendit le plus jeune l'appeler et lui courir après avant d'entendre ses parents l'appeler à leur tour. Il ne s'arrêta pas et courut jusqu'à être hors de vue et s'arrêta enfin seulement après avoir vérifié qu'il les avait semé.

***

« Attend, tu t'es cassé de chez toi ? »

Claude lui passa une bière et s'assit à côté de lui, dans son vieux canapé gris. Guillaume serra la mâchoire et hocha la tête avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

« Mais attends, il s'est passé quoi vraiment ? Récapitule, j'ai pas bien suivi.

— En gros, ils m'ont fait comprendre que ce que je faisais était mal et que c'était moi qui détournait Orel du bon chemin.

— Hein ? s'exclama Claude en posant sa bière devant lui. Mais non, tu délires. Je suis sûr que t'as mal compris.

— Ah... non...! dit-il dans un rire sarcastique. Mon père m'a quand même sorti _Mais il a que quinze ans_ comme si je le forçais ou je ne sais pas quoi, comme si j'étais le seul coupable !

— Non mais... déjà arrête de parler de _coupable_! Il y en a pas ici, Guillaume. Et puis, Orel et toi... Tout ce que vous avez fait pour l'instant c'est juste vous avouer vos sentiments, non ?

— Mais oui ! On ne s'est même pas encore embrassés ! Mais va leur dire ça à eux ! s'écria-t-il. J'avais l'impression que j'avais commis un crime à leurs yeux...!

— Non mais... Guillaume, je suis sûr que tu extrapoles... Tu exagères.

— Mais puisque je te dis que non...! Pourquoi tu me crois pas ! dit Guillaume en se sentant craquer lentement. Pour eux, ça doit leur paraître impossible qu'Orel puisse retourner mes sentiments. Je suis sûre qu'ils trouvent ça indécent, que ça les dégoûte...

— Guillaume, tu vois... t'es en train d'imaginer là. Ils ne t'ont jamais dit ça, non ?

— Non mais... J'en suis sûr... Et la façon dont ils me regardaient... Comme s'ils arrivaient pas à comprendre ce que j'essayais de leur expliquer... Comme si c'était hors de leur portée...

— Guillaume... commença Claude en prenant une grande inspiration. Ce sont vos parents à tous les deux. Peut-être que toi tu n'as jamais considéré Orel comme ton petit frère mais... Eux, ils l'ont toujours considéré comme leur fils, au même titre que toi. N'est-ce pas ? C'est donc compréhensif qu'ils aient des réactions un peu... extrêmes, non ? »

Guillaume releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux pour regarder son meilleur ami. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à être aussi sage tout à coup ?_

« C'est normal pour des parents de refuser de voir ce qui est juste sous leurs yeux quand ça sort de l'habituel, non ? Tu peux pas leur en vouloir d'avoir eu des réactions étranges. Et même un peu... blessantes, si elles l'ont été.

— Tu m'avais dit qu'ils seraient tolérants, Claude...

— Et je suis toujours persuadé qu'ils le sont. Je connais tes parents d'un point de vue extérieur et j'ai bien vu comment ils vous regardent tous les deux avec énormément d'amour et de tendresse. Alors mon conseil c'est : _laisse leur un peu de temps_. Ils vont finir par redescendre et digérer tout ça. Il leur faut juste un peu de temps. »

Guillaume renifla et prit un moment avant de hocher la tête. Il vit son meilleur ami le regarder fixement d'un air sérieux avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau :

« Et Orel, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Quand tes parents ont réagi comme ça ?

— Orel ? répéta Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire et en haussant les épaules. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui ont dit avant que je descende mais il pleurait et il s'est enfui dans sa chambre. Tu vois, il m'a laissé tout seul à gérer le problème _parents_. »

Claude lui offrit un sourire compatissant et posa sa main sur sa cuisse :

« Tu sais comment il est, Orel. La seule idée de décevoir tes parents, ça le terrifie. Sûrement que ça l'a fait paniquer de se retrouver dos au mur comme ça, sans toi pour l'épauler.

— Et il m'a laissé dans la même position en s'enfuyant, dit-il pris de rancœur.

— Oui mais c'est toi le grand frère, Guillaume. »

Guillaume releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir et Claude se mit à rire en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Soudain, son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son pantalon et il sursauta, ne se rappelant plus qu'il l'avait sur lui. Puis il se souvint qu'il s'était endormi la veille encore tout habillé et qu'il avait sûrement oublié son portable dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa donc et jeta un coup d'œil à l'émetteur de l'appel avant de jeter un regard hésitant à son ami.

« C'est Orel...

— Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Répond ! »

Il hocha la tête et décrocha, un air hésitant sur le visage :

« Allo ?

— Guillaume, c'est toi ? entendit-il la voix d'Aurélien demander à l'autre bout du fil, avant que ce dernier ne se mette à bredouiller d'une voix incertaine et tremblante. Bien sûr que c'est toi... Je suis désolé, tellement désolé... s'excusa le plus jeune d'une voix qui tirait de plus en plus vers les aiguës. C'est de ma faute si tu es parti, c'est ça ? J'aurais jamais du m'enfuir de la conversation comme ça et te laisser seul pour les affronter. Je suis désolé... Je te promets que je leur ai parlé, j'en ai discuté avec eux... C'est ce que je voulais faire quand on s'est croisés avant que tu partes... Ils sont inquiets, ils veulent savoir où tu es, moi aussi... S'il-te-plaît, rentre à la maison... S'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, Guillaume... »

Guillaume resta bouche-bée devant cette avalanche d'informations et il entendit à la voix du plus jeune qu'il semblait prêt à s'effondrer en larmes.

« Orel, Orel, calme-toi. Je rentre maintenant, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, j'étais juste chez Claude. dit-il en jetant un regard en coin à son ami qui l'écoutait attentivement. Allez calme-toi et dis-leur que j'arrive, d'accord ? »

Il entendit Aurélien acquiescer de l'autre côté du combiné et il se leva, avant de raccrocher.

« Je dois y aller, Orel avait l'air au bord de la panique... Il dit qu'il a parlé à nos parents.

— Ah, ben voilà ! Tu t'es emporté trop vite, mon pote ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !

— Tais-toi, râla-t-il avant d'esquisser un mince sourire en lui cognant l'épaule. Merci pour la bière et pour les conseils. T'es vraiment le meilleur.

— Je sais, ouais ! Allez, va réunir ta petite famille !! »

Guillaume lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de chez Claude et de se mettre en route jusqu'à chez lui, à même pas dix minutes à pieds.

***

« Pardon ! Je te demande pardon...! »

Guillaume accusa le coup lorqu'Aurélien lui tomba dans les bras quand il entra dans le salon moins de vingt minutes plus tard.

« Tout va bien, p'tit cœur. T'as rien à te faire pardonner... » murmura-t-il contre les cheveux en bataille du plus jeune avant d'y déposer un baiser et il vit ses parents se jeter un regard hésitant de là où ils étaient assis, sur le canapé.

Sa mère se leva et se dirigea vers lui, comme son père, et il lâcha Aurélien, un air méfiant sur le visage.

« Mon chéri... » murmura sa mère avant de le prendre dans les bras et de le serrer fort contre elle.

Son père, quant à lui, lui sourit doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Guillaume, on est désolés... On s'est mal fait comprendre ce matin... On a jamais voulu te faire porter le blâme... ni même te faire penser que _c'était_ un blâme. Seulement... Essaie de te mettre un peu à notre place. Quand on vous a vu ce matin dans le même lit... On a directement pensé que...

— Que _quoi_... ? dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils en attirant Aurélien à lui, un bras sur ses épaules. Vous avez pensé quoi ?

— Mais que vous... que vous aviez couché ensemble, Guillaume... dit sa mère en répondant à la place de son père et il écarquilla alors les yeux.

— Quoi ?! Mais vous allez pas bien ! s'écria-t-il avant de se tourner vers Aurélien. Et toi tu leur as pas dit que c'était faux ?!

— Je... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la soirée de hier, Guillaume... balbutia Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre et il lui lança un regard surpris.

— Tu te souviens pas de hier ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête avant de lui offrir un regard coupable et Guillaume prit son visage entre ses mains :

« Écoute-moi bien, Orel, dit-il sérieusement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu as un peu trop bu, je t'ai trouvé à l'étage en train de vomir toutes tes tripes aux toilettes et je t'ai aidé à te laver avant de te mettre au lit. Tu m'as demandé de rester alors je suis venu à tes côtés dans le lit et on a un peu discuté, c'est tout. Tu m'as dit que tu en avais marre de te mentir à toi-même et de devoir toujours suivre ta raison, et tu t'es endormi. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus, vous avez compris ? dit-il en se tournant vers ses parents.

— Oui... dit doucement sa mère en lui offrant un petit sourire navré. Aurélien nous a dit... Ce qu'il ressent pour toi, Guillaume. On a discuté avec lui, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère... Et qu'est-ce que tu nous as dit, petit cœur ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le plus jeune pour lui offrir un tendre sourire.

— J'ai dit que ça faisait des années que je t'aimais maintenant, Guillaume, dit Aurélien en se tournant vers lui d'un air sérieux. Et que si y avait bien quelque chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était de la force de mes sentiments pour toi... J'ai dit que tu m'avais jamais forcé à rien et que longtemps, j'avais cru que c'était seulement moi, avant que tu m'avoue à ton tour il y a un mois que tu m'aimais aussi. Et que... Du coup, même si je ne me rappelais pas de hier soir, j'étais sûr qu'on avait rien fait...

— Papa, maman... appela-t-il ses parents après avoir lancé un regard infiniment tendre au plus jeune. Je ne peux pas vous dire depuis quand je ressens ça pour Orel, et je sais que ça doit être compliqué pour vous à digérer... Mais je sais que si je me suis si mal comporté envers lui toutes ces années, c'était à cause de ça. C'était à cause de ce que je ne voulais pas m'admettre sur moi... Sur ce qu'il me faisait ressentir... dit-il avant de se tourner vers Aurélien et de glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Sur ce que _tu_ me faisais ressentir, p'tit cœur. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire quoique ce soit avec toi sans être sûr à cent pour cent que c'était ce que tu voulais aussi et, à moins que je sois aveugle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu ne m'as pas tout à fait donné ton feu vert, hein. De plus, je pense pas qu'on ait pu faire quoique ce soit sans vous avoir mis au courant avant pour nous... Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre Orel et moi jusqu'à ce jour. Alors ne vous en faites pas.

— Même pas... Un petit bisou...? osa demander son père et il leva les yeux au ciel, gêné.

— Non...! papa ! »

Il vit du coin de l'œil Aurélien rougir comme une écrevisse et il posa un bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

« Comme les choses changent... dit sa mère en les regardant d'un air bienveillant. Je dois avouer que ça va être un peu étrange de vous regarder différemment maintenant mais... ce n'est pas plus mal... »

Guillaume sourit en fermant les yeux et posa son visage contre les cheveux en pagaille du plus jeune. _Il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense s'était retiré de sa poitrine après avoir dit la vérité à ses parents._ En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur leurs regards tendres sur eux et il leur offrit un sourire intimidé. _Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être dans cette famille_.

***

Il ferma son livre en entendant trois petits coups contre la porte de sa chambre et cria à la personne de rentrer avant qu'un petit sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres en voyant Aurélien. Le plus jeune s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur son lit, à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Orel ?

— Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? lui demanda ce dernier d'une petite voix et il se poussa sur le lit pour lui laisser de la place.

— Viens-là. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir à demander, tu le sais... Si t'en as envie, t'as juste à venir. »

Le plus jeune se glissa donc dans son lit à ses côtés et quand il souleva le draps pour ce faire, Guillaume sourit en voyant autour de son poignet le petit jonc en argent qu'il lui avait offert au repas pour son anniversaire.

« Tu l'aimes alors ton bracelet ? lui demanda-t-il et Aurélien hocha la tête avant de se blottir plus encore contre lui.

— Il est trop beau, Guillaume. Merci. »

Guillaume sourit en sentant la chaîne de son collier à pendentif soleil sous ses doigts quand il caressa ses cheveux et il déposa un long baiser sur ces derniers.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin, tu sais, murmura Aurélien et il se recula un peu, afin de pouvoir le regarder. Ils ont réussi à me faire douter... Vu que je ne me souvenais pas de hier soir... Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à leurs questions et... Et j'ai eu peur de leur réaction...

— C'est pas grave, Orel. C'est passé maintenant.

— Oui, mais je veux quand même que tu saches que je suis désolé. Et que je t'aime vraiment. C'est pas pour de faux. C'est pas quelque chose qui partira dans quelques mois... Et j'en ai marre de ne pas écouter mon cœur.

— Je le sais ça, Orel, sourit Guillaume en caressant ses cheveux. Tu me l'as déjà dit hier soir.

— Ah bon...? Désolé...

— Et tu veux savoir ce que je t'ai répondu, moi ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en rougissant, lui décochant un petit regard timide qui le fit fondre.

« J'ai dit que j'aimais absolument tout chez toi... Ta personnalité, ton âme, ton _corps_... Tout, vraiment.

— Absolument... tout...? demanda Aurélien en lui lançant un petit regard hésitant et Guillaume lui sourit tendrement en posant une main sur sa hanche droite avant de caresser délicatement cette dernière de ses doigts, les glissant sous son haut de pyjama.

 _« Tout_. Même ça. »

Il vit des larmes remplir les yeux du plus jeune et il déposa un baiser sur son front :

« J'aime tout chez toi, Orel. Tout ce qui fait que tu es _toi_ et pas une autre personne. Et cette cicatrice, elle fait partie de toi. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle est même _très_ importante. Parce qu'elle fait de toi un véritable petit miracle. Et je sais que c'est sûrement égoïste mais... Sans elle, peut-être que je n'aurai jamais été amené à te rencontrer. Alors je ne peux que l'aimer. »

Il vit les larmes se mettre à couler lentement et silencieusement sur les joues du plus jeune qui semblait pendu à ses lèvres et il le sentit alors entourer son cou de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« Je t'aime tellement fort, Guillaume... »

Aurélien ne dit rien de plus que ça et Guillaume entoura sa taille de ses bras, l'étreignant avec tendresse et l'enveloppant dans une étreinte protectrice. Il remonta une main le long de sa nuque pour la glisser dans ses cheveux, provoquant un petit frisson chez le plus jeune et, quelques longues secondes plus tard, il sentit Aurélien desserrer son emprise alors qu'il s'était endormi. Guillaume se décala imperceptiblement de lui pour l'amener à se mettre dans une bonne position pour dormir et il se redressa sur un coude pour l'observer tendrement, caressant délicatement son visage du regard. _Il reconnut dans ses traits les moindres traits du petit garçon qu'il avait tellement aimé haïr et il lui sembla reconnaître sur son visage l'expression apaisée de quand il s'était endormi ce premier soir dans les bras de sa mère._ Aurélien avait grandi mais était toujours resté le même au fond de son cœur et lui, heureusement, avait réussi à comprendre qu'il faisait erreur en le détestant ainsi sans aucune bonne raison pour changer pour le mieux. Il s'allongea à son tour sur le matelas et l'observa respirer à allure régulière, le petit soleil se soulevant et s'abaissant sur sa poitrine à chaque nouvelle respiration, et s'endormit en contemplant son doux visage.


	13. Chapitre 13.

_31 octobre :_

« Arrête ! Guillaume, arrête ! »

Guillaume entra dans la maison, courant après Aurélien qui avait ouvert la porte d'entrée en rigolant, tentant de fuir devant lui alors qu'il tentait de l'attraper. Il faillit glisser sur le chapeau de sorcier du plus jeune tombé au sol dans sa course et il l'attrapa par sa cape avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, par-dessus lui. Il contempla le plus jeune sous lui qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration, le sourire aux lèvres, et il commença à le chatouiller.

« Noooon ! Arrête, Guillaume ! rit Aurélien en gesticulant sous lui, essayant de le repousser faiblement.

— C'est ta punition pour ne pas vouloir que je te morde ça, dit Guillaume en riant à son tour, dévoilant ses dents de vampires.

— Arrête, arrête, c'est trop...! C'est d'accord, c'est d'accord... »

Guillaume arrêta de chatouiller le plus jeune en l'entendant abdiquer et se pencha vers son cou pour y planter doucement ses dents. Mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment, préférant plutôt respirer son odeur fruitée, son nez aussi proche de ses cheveux. En se reculant, il dévisagea Aurélien avec énormément de douceur et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, étonné de ne rien avoir senti.

« Tu ne me mords pas ? »

Il observa tendrement le plus jeune sous lui, qu'il trouvait adorable dans son petit déguisement de sorcier pour Halloween, et enleva ses fausses dents de vampire avant de secouer doucement la tête. Il était _tellement_ amoureux de lui. _Et ce costume ridicule qu'il avait accepté de mettre pour lui faire plaisir en était bien la preuve_. Leur parents était partis manger chez des amis et leur avait laissé la maison pour eux tout seuls pour la soirée et il avait cédé devant la demande d'Aurélien qui, au bout du cinquième enfant venant leur demander des bonbons, lui avait demandé s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller en chercher chez leur voisins eux aussi. Il avait donc retrouvé dans son armoire des anciens déguisements à lui et ils étaient sortis dans la rue pour aller sonner chez leur voisins, à la recherche de bonbons.

Il vit soudain Aurélien se redresser doucement sur ses coudes et ses battements de cœur accélérèrent à l'intérieur de lui, en voyant le visage du plus jeune se rapprocher du sien. Depuis l'anniversaire d'Aurélien, où ils avaient parlé à leur parents de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, absolument rien n'avait changé. Ils continuaient de sortir en ville rien que tous les deux, de regarder la télévision côte à côte, blottis dans la chaleur de l'autre, de dormir ensemble de temps en temps... _Mais pas plus_. Guillaume se doutait qu'Aurélien avait encore un peu de réticence à dévoiler complètement ses sentiments pour lui devant leur parents et Guillaume respectait son choix. Il avait décidé d'aller à son allure, pour ne pas le brusquer. _Après tout, Aurélien avait seulement quinze ans._

« Est-ce que... je peux ? » murmura Aurélien contre ses lèvres et Guillaume ne répondit pas, le souffle court.

Il vit alors, comme au ralenti, le plus jeune se rapprocher de lui et bientôt leurs lèvres se touchèrent. _Tout doucement. Comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur_. Guillaume sentit un long frisson le parcourir au contact et quand Aurélien se recula, lui lançant un petit sourire timide en ouvrant les yeux, il sentit son cœur exploser en un million de confettis dans son corps. Guillaume ne s'attarda pas plus sur l'expression de gêne adorable sur les traits du plus jeune et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à son tour, un peu plus passionnément cette fois. Il sentit Aurélien glisser machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour s'accrocher à ses mèches brunes et il entendit un petit gémissement passer le seuil de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vint coller son corps contre le sien.

« G-Guillaume... A-Attend... » balbutia Aurélien en tentant alors de se redresser sur le canapé, le forçant à se redresser à son tour.

Guillaume se releva, toujours assis à califourchon sur les cuisses du plus jeune, et lui lança un regard inquiet, se demandant s'il était allé trop loin. Il vit Aurélien lui lancer un petit regard embarrassé avant que ce dernier ne regarde son entrejambe d'un air incommensurablement gêné et Guillaume comprit aussitôt.

« Oh... C'est pas grave ça, Orel... Si tu veux, je peux... dit-il en approchant une main en direction de son pantalon et Aurélien attrapa cette dernière d'un mouvement rapide.

— Non ! »

Guillaume lui lança un regard inquiet, reculant alors sa main toujours prisonnière des doigts du plus jeune, et il vit avec confusion ce dernier rougir :

« Non, je... J-Je... Je veux bien mais... Mais pas ici... »

Guillaume regarda autour d'eux et comprit que le plus jeune ne se sentait sûrement pas à l'aise de faire un truc comme ça dans le salon dans lequel ils partageaient tant de moments avec leurs parents.

« Ok, pas de problème... Tu viens avec moi, alors ? »

Aurélien plongea son regard dans le sien et Guillaume lui sourit, essayant de faire passer toute sa tendresse pour lui dans cet échange visuel. Le plus jeune hocha alors la tête doucement et Guillaume se leva avant de lui tendre la main pour qu'il la prenne. Aurélien s'en saisit et il l'entraîna avec lui à l'étage, jusqu'à sa chambre.

***

« Co-Comment je dois me mettre ? bégaya Aurélien alors qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le rebord de son lit, la porte fermée à clés, juste _au-cas-où_.

— Comme tu veux Orel, ça n'a pas d'importance. » lui sourit Guillaume avant de venir placer une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille du plus jeune.

Aurélien hocha alors la tête, les joues rouges démontrant son embarras grandissant, et il le suivit des yeux alors que ce dernier se reculait pour venir s'adosser à son oreiller. Guillaume sentit son sourire s'élargir sur ses lèvres et enleva ses chaussures avant de monter sur le lit à son tour. Il s'approcha à quatre pattes d'Aurélien et lui enleva ses chaussures, avant de les faire glisser au sol.

« Désolé... l'entendit-il balbutier et il sourit en relevant la tête, tombant sur son petit regard gêné.

— C'est pas grave, Orel. »

Guillaume s'approcha alors de lui et s'immobilisa pour le dévisager tendrement. Il se pencha vers Aurélien pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau avec douceur, venant se placer à ses côtés sur le lit, et en profita pour lui détacher sa cape du cou. Il l'envoya valser un peu à l'aveuglette derrière lui et sentit Aurélien entourer son cou de ses bras, venant se blottir contre lui. Guillaume sourit en le sentant enfouir son visage dans son cou et en sentant son souffle s'abattre à allure rapide dans ce dernier. Il descendit doucement une main jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon et après un moment d'hésitation, il déboutonna ce dernier pour pouvoir glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Il sentit Aurélien pousser un petit gémissement de surprise au contact et ce dernier sembla se blottir un peu plus encore contre lui. Il pouvait sentir d'ici la chaleur qui irradiait de lui, ses joues devant sans aucun doute être rouges d'embarras.

« Ça va ? Tu veux que je continues ? » demanda-t-il en caressant sa nuque sous ses longs cheveux noirs et il sourit en le sentant hocher la tête dans son cou.

Guillaume prit alors une grande inspiration et vint entourer de ses doigts son pénis, avant de se mordre fortement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pousser un juron en se rendant compte qu'il touchait pour la première fois de sa vie cette partie-là du plus jeune.

« Oh, bor- » dit-il dans un souffle et il sentit dans le même temps un long frisson parcourir la colonne d'Aurélien.

Il pouvait sentir les battements erratiques du plus jeune contre le sien, dû à leur position, et il commença à faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient de ses doigts pour commencer à le branler en douceur.

« G-Guillaume... l'entendit-il gémir faiblement dans le creux de son oreille et Guillaume dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas venir à l'instant.

— Putain Orel, t'es déjà tellement... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se perdit dans les sensations que ses doigts autour du membre du plus jeune lui faisaient ressentir. _Les sensations qu'il découvrait_. C'était tellement différent de se toucher soi-même. C'était tellement... _plus_ que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer en pensant à ce moment.

« Guillaume, a-attend... entendit-il alors Aurélien dire d'une voix tremblante, le souffle court, et il s'arrêta sur-le-champ, ayant soudain peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

— Q-Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? bégaya-t-il, soudain inquiet, et il sentit Aurélien se redresser contre lui.

— N-Non... J'aimerai seulement... pouvoir... te donner du plaisir, moi aussi. »

Il le vit rougir de plus belle en prononçant cette phrase, ses joues étant déjà bien rouges d'embarras, et Guillaume hocha la tête en déglutissant, sentant son cœur s'emballer encore plus contre sa cage thoracique. Il sentit alors Aurélien le pousser doucement contre la tête du lit et le plus jeune vint l'enjamber, afin de se retrouver par-dessus lui, son pantalon toujours descendu sur ses cuisses. Guillaume le vit avancer une main hésitante de son pantalon de jogging et Aurélien releva le visage pour lui lancer un regard incertain.

« T'es pas obligé, tu sais, Orel. Je t'en voudrais pas, hein. »

Aurélien hocha seulement la tête en réponse et se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la bosse bien visible dans son pantalon. Il le sentit alors glisser sa main à l'intérieur, touchant de ses doigts son érection de manière incertaine, et Guillaume le vit se mettre à rougir instantanément, ce qui le fit rire doucement avant de venir entourer sa taille de ses bras.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un rire avant de venir l'embrasser en douceur et Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air absent.

Il le sentit alors entourer doucement son membre et ses doigts se mettre à caresser ce dernier dans toute sa longueur, lui arrachant un petit gémissement surpris.

C'était tellement _mieux_ que lorsqu'il se branlait lui-même. _Même lorsqu'il se branlait en pensant au plus jeune_. Tellement mieux que Léa, qui l'avait branlé lors de la soirée de Claude il y a un peu moins de deux ans. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées par dix. Il y avait une sorte d'innocence dans la façon qu'avait Aurélien de le toucher qui le rendait complètement fou.

« Ç-Ça te plait ? » osa lui demander Aurélien après un petit moment et Guillaume, pour toute réponse, vint l'embrasser avec passion, portant une main à son dos et l'autre se dirigeant à nouveau vers le pénis du plus jeune.

Il l'entendit gémir doucement contre ses lèvres lorsque ses doigts le touchèrent de nouveau et Guillaume le sentit accélérer imperceptiblement la vitesse de ses mouvements sur son membre. Ils continuèrent de se masturber l'un l'autre, poussant de temps à autres des gémissements un peu plus puissants que les autres, et lorsqu'Aurélien vint enfin sur ses doigts et sur son ventre, Guillaume le suivit de près. Il resta encore de longues secondes les doigts autour du membre pulsant du plus jeune avant de le lâcher délicatement et de prendre ce dernier dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son cœur. Il pouvait sentir les battements erratiques de son palpitant contre le sien qui, lui non plus, n'en menait pas large et déposa un long baiser sur ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Putain, comme je t'aime... Tu ne pourras jamais réaliser à quel point, Orel... »

Il le sentit alors se redresser contre lui et le regard rempli de tendresse qu'il lui lança avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes le fit chavirer.

« On va se laver maintenant ? » lui dit Guillaume dans un sourire après le baiser, venant caresser sa joue avec douceur, et Aurélien hocha la tête avant de se lever.

Guillaume le vit lui adresser un petit sourire timide en se retournant vers lui alors qu'il se rhabillait et il se leva à son tour, remontant son jogging pour se rhabiller lui-aussi. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

***

Il contemplait Aurélien dormir à ses côtés dans le lit, blotti dans ses bras, quand il entendit ses parents rentrer. Il ferma donc les yeux, les écoutant fermer la porte d'entrée à clés et monter les escaliers, et il retint sa respiration en les entendant s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre. Il resserra son étreinte sur le plus jeune et une seconde plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

« Comme ils sont mignons, murmura sa mère dans, ce qu'il lui semblait être, un sourire.

— Oui... Je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt, continua son père. C'était pourtant évident...

— Oui... Tu te rappelles comment Guillaume réagissait à chaque fois qu'il se passait un truc avec Aurélien ?

— Oui, et puis son changement de comportement à travers les années. Ça m'a surpris, c'est vrai, mais jamais je n'aurai pu m'en douter.

— On était peut-être aveugles, alors ? rit doucement sa mère. Parce que voyons, continua-t-elle en imitant soudainement sa voix à lui, _Aurélien n'est pas mon frère et il ne le sera jamais_.

— T'es bête, rigola son père et il l'entendit fermer la porte de sa chambre doucement. Allez, laissons-les dormir tranquilles. »

Guillaume sentit ses joues le brûler devant la piètre imitation de sa mère et se rapprocha d'Aurélien pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux parfumés au citron. Il se laissa submerger par cette odeur si fruitée à laquelle il commençait doucement à devenir accro et resserra sa prise sur la taille du plus jeune. _Bien sûr qu'il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de crier au monde entier qu'Aurélien n'était pas son frère. Parce qu'il en était inconsciemment fou amoureux_. Et il s'endormit sur cette pensée, un grand sourire venant faire son apparition sur ses lèvres.


	14. Chapitre 14.

_28 novembre :_

« A-Attend Guillaume, où c'est que tu m'amènes ? »

Guillaume se tourna vers le plus jeune qui essayait de le suivre dans la mer et il lui lança un regard infiniment tendre en voyant l'eau déjà lui arriver au torse alors que lui, elle lui arrivait seulement un peu plus au-dessus du nombril. Ils étaient à Tahiti avec leurs parents, ces derniers ayant décidé de partir pour quelques jours avec eux au soleil avant les périodes de fêtes, profitant de ces quelques jours de vacances bien mérités. Guillaume tendit la main à Aurélien qui l'attrapa rapidement et il l'attira à lui, derrière un rocher qui les cachait à la vue de leurs parents et des quelques rares autres personnes présentes ce jour-là sur la plage.

« Juste là... dit-il en poussant délicatement Aurélien contre la surface plate du rocher, lui souriant d'un air charmeur. Là où personne ne peut nous voir... »

Il se rapprocha doucement d'Aurélien et prit son visage entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Il sentit à quel point le cœur du plus jeune battait vite contre sa poitrine et il se recula, lui lançant un regard inquiet.

« Ça va, Orel ?

— O-Oui... C'est juste... Tu sais... L'eau... »

Guillaume observa Aurélien avec un petit air inquiet, se rappelant alors du jour où le plus jeune avait failli se noyer six mois plus tôt :

« Ça te fait encore peur ? demanda-t-il en venant caler une mèche de cheveux du plus jeune derrière son oreille et celui-ci hocha la tête doucement, d'un air embarrassé. T'as rien à craindre avec moi, Orel. Je te promets que t'es en sécurité. »

Il s'approcha encore plus d'Aurélien et déposa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les descendre sous ses fesses et sous ses cuisses :

« Viens-là... » chuchota-t-il et Aurélien l'aida à le soulever dans l'eau avant d'entourer sa taille de ses jambes.

Ce dernier entoura son cou de ses bras et il le vit rougir de manière adorable. Il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser et il le sentit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le rocher derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

— D-Désolé... C'est juste que... papa et maman... bégaya le plus jeune et Guillaume soupira doucement.

— Quoi ? Tu as peur qu'ils nous voient ? »

Aurélien lui lança un petit regard coupable en voyant l'expression qu'il affichait et hocha la tête d'un air embarrassé.

« Tu as honte de moi, Orel ?

— Hein ? Non, non... Pas du tout, Guillaume... s'exclama Aurélien en écarquillant les yeux. C'est pas ça... !

— De notre relation alors ?

— Mais... non...

— C'est quoi alors ? soupira Guillaume. Parce que tu sais, ils sont au courant maintenant...

— J-Je sais mais... J'ai encore peur de leur réaction... De me laisser vraiment aller devant eux et qu'ils trouvent ça déplacé...

— Bordel, Orel... Ils l'ont compris qu'on était amoureux, ils sont conscients qu'on ne va plus agir tout à fait pareil qu'avant l'un envers l'autre. Ils savent bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ils vont nous surprendre en train de nous embrasser ou autre, hein. Ils sont pas débiles... Et puis c'est pas comme si on était beaucoup plus avancés que ça dans notre relation après tout, y a pas grand chose à surprendre... »

Il sentit Aurélien se tendre lorsqu'il dit cette dernière phrase et il fronça les sourcils en le voyant lui jeter un regard blessé :

« Tu dis ça pour moi ?

— Hein ? Mais non...! Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?!

— Lâche-moi, Guillaume, lui demanda Aurélien et il fronça les sourcils en voyant le plus jeune essayer de se dégager de lui.

— Attend, Orel...

— Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit ! »

Il desserra son étreinte en le sentant le repousser et Aurélien tomba dans l'eau avant qu'il ne puisse le rattraper.

« Orel ! »

Ce dernier remonta à la surface et se mit à tousser violemment et quand il voulut passer une main dans son dos pour l'aider à cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans ses poumons, celui-ci le repoussa fortement. Aurélien se dirigea vers la plage mi-en nageant mi-en marchant et il essaya de le rattraper en vain. Il s'arrêta alors et le suivit des yeux, le voyant attraper sa serviette de plage et partir en direction de la maison qu'ils avaient loués au bord de la plage sans prendre la peine de répondre à ses parents. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers lui et lui jetèrent un regard étonné, et Guillaume poussa un cri de rage avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau pour étouffer celui-ci.

***

« Orel ? » l'appela-t-il après avoir toqué trois coups contre la porte de sa chambre près de trentes minutes plus tard.

Il appuya sur la poignée en ne recevant pas de réponses et entra en voyant que la porte n'était pas fermée à clés. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant le plus jeune allongé sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots qu'il pouvait entendre de là où il était, et il s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Orel... l'appela-t-il à nouveau en posant une main rassurante sur son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, hein ? Explique-moi. »

Il l'entendit sangloter de plus belle et il soupira, avant de le forcer à se redresser sur le lit.

« Orel, mon p'tit cœur... Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît... »

Aurélien secoua la tête avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras pour se blottir contre son torse et Guillaume remonta ses mains sur son dos pour le tenir délicatement contre lui. Il l'entendit sangloter encore un petit moment avant qu'il ne l'entende balbutier quelque chose dans son oreille.

« Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui demanda-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je dis que... Je suis... désolé... répéta Aurélien en se blottissant plus encore contre lui.

— Désolé par rapport à quoi ? demanda Guillaume en souriant, passant une main tendrement dans ses cheveux.

— Je suis désolé pour m'être emporté comme ça... Je voulais pas... Je te demande pardon, s'excusa Aurélien dans son cou et Guillaume se recula pour pouvoir le regarder.

— Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? demanda-t-il en entourant le visage baigné de larmes du plus jeune de ses mains. Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ? »

Aurélien renifla à travers ses larmes tandis qu'il caressait délicatement ses joues de ses pouces pour tenter d'essuyer ces dernières et il le vit hocher la tête doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Je te promets de comprendre, Orel.

— C'est pas... de ta faute... expliqua Aurélien en plongeant timidement ses yeux dans les siens. C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression qu'à cause de moi... Qu'on va trop lentement... Et j'ai peur que ça te lasse à force...

— Hein ? Mais non...! s'exclama Guillaume en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Orel, on est absolument pas pressés, d'accord ? Je veux aller à l'allure que _toi_ , tu veux. Et puis... On a quand même passé un cap le mois dernier, non ? dit-il en parlant de la soirée d' Halloween où ils s'étaient branlés l'un l'autre dans sa chambre.

— Oui mais... Justement... balbutia Aurélien en rougissant. Depuis, on a rien fait et... J'ai peur que ça soit de ma faute... Que tu penses que je le veuille pas ou... Comme tout à l'heure, que tu penses que j'ai honte de toi... De notre relation... J'ai pas honte, Guillaume, dit le plus jeune en sanglotant à nouveau et Guillaume le regarda d'un air concerné. Je ne veux pas que tu te mette ça en tête... C'est juste que... J'ai un peu du mal quand les parents sont là mais-

— Et je peux le concevoir parfaitement, Orel. Donc arrête de t'inquiéter. Quand j'ai dit ça tout à l'heure dans l'eau, qu'on était _pas plus_ avancés, c'était pas une critique. J'aime le fait qu'on prenne notre temps, d'accord ? Il y a seulement comme ça qu'on consolidera notre relation à fond. Et puis, on va pas se jeter dessus devant nos parents, non ? »

Aurélien se mit à rire à travers ses larmes et Guillaume lui lança un petit regard soulagé.

« Tu m'en veux pas, alors ? dit le plus jeune en reniflant et Guillaume secoua la tête, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

— Pas le moins du monde, p'tit cœur. »

Il entoura son visage de ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, qui fit rougir Aurélien qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et se laissa chuter sur le matelas, afin de faire une petite sieste avec Aurélien dans ses bras.

***

Et lorsque le soir il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'attirer à lui sur le canapé alors qu'ils regardaient la télévision avec leurs parents, il le vit rougir violemment. Leur parents, quant à eux, lui lancèrent un regard surpris en le voyant avoir ce genre de geste tendre envers Aurélien devant eux et Guillaume leur fit un clin d'œil avant de caresser le dos du plus jeune, blotti contre lui. Ce dernier releva la tête pour le regarder timidement à travers sa frange en pagaille et il lui sourit tendrement. Il l'aimait _tellement_.


	15. Chapitre 15.

_24 décembre :_

Guillaume marchait dans le centre-ville, au milieu des rangées de maisonnettes formant le marché de noël de sa ville. Il avait dans sa main la main gantée du plus jeune et il se sentait parfaitement en paix avec lui-même à côté d'Aurélien. Alors qu'il l'observait discrètement, le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire timide et Guillaume pensa, en voyant à quel point il avait le bout du nez tout rouge, qu'il devait avoir froid. _Dire qu'il y a même pas un mois ils étaient tous les deux à Tahiti avec leur parents, à mourir de chaud et à passer leurs journées entières sur la plage_...

« On rentre, Orel ? dit-il en se tournant tout à fait vers Aurélien en s'arrêtant et le plus jeune en fit de même en lui jetant un regard surpris. T'as l'air frigorifié et les parents vont nous attendre pour manger si on tarde trop... »

Aurélien hocha la tête puis lui offrit un tendre sourire et il lâcha sa main pour venir entourer son visage de ses mains et l'embrasser amoureusement. Il sentit le plus jeune déposer ses mains contre son torse et il sourit dans le baiser avant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne. Il resserra ses doigts autour des siens et glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour la garder au chaud jusqu'à la maison.

***

« Ah, les garçons ! J'allais vous appeler, le repas sera prêt dans environ une demie-heure.

— Super, maman, sourit Guillaume. Ça nous laisse le temps de prendre une douche bien chaude et de nous changer alors.

— Oui, dépêchez-vous que vous devez mourir de froid ! Au fait, c'était bien ce marché de noël ?

— Bah, tu sais... Comme les autres années, hein. C'est juste-

— Non, Guillaume... le coupa Aurélien en lâchant sa main pour pouvoir enlever son manteau. C'était _mieux_ que les autres années.

— Ah bon ? T'as trouvé ? s'étonna Guillaume en se déshabillant à son tour, sa mère les regardant de son air tendre, comme toujours. C'est quoi que t'as le plus aimé, alors ? Les chouchous ? Le vin chaud ? Les marrons ? Les illuminations et les manèges ?

— Mais non, bêta, rit Aurélien. C'était mieux cette année parce qu'on y était ensemble. »

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Aurélien déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le fit beuguer un instant. Il entendit sa mère rire doucement et il vit Aurélien se diriger vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

« Tu viens ? »

Guillaume reprit sa composition et se débarrassa de son manteau, avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui riait doucement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il en lui adressant un faux air bougon et sa mère s'approcha de lui, pour glisser une main taquine dans ses cheveux.

— Vous êtes adorables, tous les deux... Allez, va rejoindre Aurélien, il t'attend. »

Guillaume rougit légèrement et embrassa sa mère avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le plus jeune.

***

« On... se douche ensemble ? » lui demanda le plus jeune quand il le rejoignit dans sa chambre et il se sentit fondre en voyant le petit sourire hésitant qu'il lui adressait.

Guillaume marcha jusqu'à lui, Aurélien étant debout devant son armoire alors qu'il choisissait des vêtements propres, et lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu veux, oui... Je vais chercher mes affaires et je te rejoins, d'accord ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et lui déroba un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne s'échappe tout à fait. Il sortit de sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et l'impression que sa vie était désormais parfaite. Il se dépêcha de choisir des vêtements propres dans sa penderie en rentrant dans sa chambre et, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte de la salle de bain.

« C'est moi... Je rentre. » le prévint-il et en entrant, il tomba sur le plus jeune en train d'enlever son pantalon, son tee-shirt déjà au sol.

Aurélien rougit légèrement et lui sourit, l'invitant à entrer. Guillaume ferma la porte à clés derrière lui et partit déposer ses affaires sur le rebord du lavabo avant de commencer à se déshabiller à son tour, sans quitter Aurélien des yeux. Celui-ci se défit de son pantalon et finit de se déshabiller en enlevant ses chaussettes puis son slip. Guillaume déglutit en pensant que c'était réellement la première fois qu'il voyait Aurélien complètement nu et lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers la cabine de douche pour y entrer, il se remit en mouvement et finit de se déshabiller. Il le suivit dans la cabine de douche et Aurélien se retourna pour lui faire face, après avoir mis l'eau en marche, son dos contre la paroi de la cabine. Guillaume approcha sa main du visage du plus jeune pour caresser délicatement sa joue et Aurélien blottit son visage contre sa main en fermant les paupières au contact, à la manière d'un petit chat qui réclamerait des caresses.

« Tu es magnifique... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, à peine assez fort pour qu'Aurélien puisse l'entendre et celui-ci rouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard infiniment tendre.

Le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui et entoura son cou de ses bras pour venir l'embrasser amoureusement, faisant dans le même temps ainsi se rencontrer leurs corps. Guillaume poussa un petit soupire surpris au contact inattendu et remonta ses mains sur le dos du plus jeune, l'enveloppant ainsi dans une tendre étreinte.

« Toi aussi, Guillaume, murmura Aurélien lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent à la fin du baiser. Toi aussi, tu es magnifique... Si tu savais à quel point... »

Guillaume caressa son dos alors qu'un sourire béat s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres puis vint déposer des baisers, tout doucement et avec énormément de délicatesse, sur le visage d'Aurélien qui ferma les yeux. Il continua sur sa lancée en enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour venir embrasser la peau sensible d'Aurélien alors qu'un petit soupire d'aise s'échappait des lèvres du plus jeune.

« Guillaume... »

À mesure que ses lèvres descendaient sur le corps d'Aurélien, celui-ci desserrait son étreinte autour de son cou pour lui permettre de se baisser et, quelques longues secondes plus tard, Guillaume se retrouva à genoux devant lui, les doigts d'Aurélien dans ses cheveux. Il se pencha pour embrasser la hanche gauche du plus jeune, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder son pénis ayant en tête de le garder pour la fin, et releva la tête pour observer sa réaction. Aurélien avait la bouche entrouverte et la tête rejetée en arrière contre la paroi de la douche, tandis que l'eau continuait toujours de couler sur leurs deux corps, et en le voyant sembler prendre autant de plaisir, la respiration erratique et le souffle court, Guillaume sentit un petit sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha alors pour embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche puis se tourna vers celle de droite, pour y faire exactement la même chose. Cependant, il s'y prit avec infiniment plus de douceur, sachant parfaitement bien l'appréhension qu'Aurélien avait par rapport à cette partie-là de lui. Et, sans surprise, il le sentit trembler légèrement sous ses doigts lorsque ses lèvres se déposèrent sur sa peau et pousser un petit gémissement, d'une voix tremblante :

« G-Guillaume...

— Tout va bien, murmura Guillaume contre sa peau en posant ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune. Je te tiens, Orel, je te tiens... »

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa hanche droite avant de suivre la cicatrice du bout des lèvres, déposant de temps à autres des baisers, aussi doux que possible, sur sa peau balafrée.

« Cette partie-là de toi... Je l'aime aussi... J'aime tout de toi... Tu as compris ? »

Il déposa sa joue sur la peau brûlante du plus jeune pour le regarder et, en ne le sentant plus l'embrasser, Aurélien ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le plus jeune plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le souffle court, et il le vit hocher la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Guillaume sourit alors et, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, il vint enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre. Aurélien rejeta alors la tête en arrière au contact de ses doigts et de son érection et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Guillaume sourit en entendant ce gémissement et commença à le branler avec lenteur, comme la dernière fois qu'il s'était occupé de lui ainsi. Les doigts d'Aurélien vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que le plus jeune tentait de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas complètement perdre pieds et Guillaume, après une seconde d'hésitation, rapprocha son visage de son membre pour poser un baiser dessus. Il sentit Aurélien resserrer sa prise dans ses cheveux au contact et ce simple geste l'encouragea à aller plus loin encore. Il fit glisser sa langue le long du sexe d'Aurélien, son nez venant ainsi se perdre dans les quelques poils présents sur son bas-ventre, et après une autre seconde d'hésitation, il prit enfin son sexe en bouche. Aurélien lui sembla sur le point de s'écrouler à ce geste et il l'aida à se maintenir debout en plaquant une de ses mains sur son ventre. Il fit quelques va-et-vient sur le membre du plus jeune, le taquinant avec sa langue de même afin de lui donner encore plus de plaisir, alors que sa main droite enserrait fermement la base de son sexe. Il sentit Aurélien enlever une de ses mains de son cuir chevelu pour pouvoir étouffer un gémissement puissant de plaisir en plaquant son bras sur sa bouche et une demie-seconde plus tard, alors qu'il se reculait pour retirer son sexe de sa bouche, Aurélien jouit contre son bas-ventre et sur son visage. Guillaume eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux et rattrapa, un peu à l'instinct et à l'aveuglette, le plus jeune qui lui tomba dans les bras en chutant au sol. Il attendit quelques secondes que l'eau lave son visage de toute semence avant d'ouvrir les yeux, pour les poser sur le plus jeune dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait le souffle court, essayant de reprendre sa respiration dans son cou, et Guillaume caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

***

Une longue minute plus tard, Aurélien rouvrit les yeux et Guillaume sourit, devant son petit air embarrassé.

« Toi... aussi... murmura Aurélien d'une voix exténuée et Guillaume prit sa main dans la sienne pour la mener à son érection douloureuse.

— La prochaine fois, Orel... Je me contenterais de ça pour cette fois, d'accord ? »

Aurélien lui lança un petit regard interrogateur avant de hocher la tête en fermant les yeux, semblant tout à fait épuisé, et Guillaume l'aida à le branler en accompagnant ses mouvements de poignet de sa main. Il vint quelques secondes à peine plus tard et étouffa son gémissement en se mordant furieusement la lèvre. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi agenouillé dans la douche, Aurélien contre lui et leurs deux cœurs erratiques battant à l'unisson, afin que l'eau efface toute trace de leur activité récente et, avant de sortir de la douche, il tendit le bras pour attraper le gel douche au citron du plus jeune pour les laver un minimum. Lorsqu'il se releva en entraînant Aurélien avec lui après que l'eau les ait complètement rincés, il attrapa la grande serviette qu'il avait préparé pour la mettre autour de lui, Aurélien toujours dans ses bras. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupire d'aise lorsqu'il le sentit l'attirer contre son torse et le recouvrir lui aussi de la serviette pour le tenir au chaud, et Guillaume enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux pour respirer l'odeur de citron qui parfumait à présent sa peau, la rendant encore plus irrésistible. Il sentit Aurélien remonter sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement et celui-ci se retourna dans ses bras pour le regarder amoureusement :

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche, je te rappelle qu'on nous attend en bas pour fêter Noël... »

Guillaume exhala un petit rire et l'instant d'après, les lèvres d'Aurélien étaient contre les siennes. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre un long moment plus tard et finirent par se séparer pour se rhabiller, chacun un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres.

***

Guillaume poussa un long soupire lorsque, après s'être glissé sous les draps, il put enfin attirer Aurélien tout contre lui, le dos du plus jeune venant ainsi rencontrer son torse. Avant de manger le traditionnel repas de noël avec leurs parents, leur père avait décidé de les appeler pour qu'ils l'aident à décorer le sapin qu'ils avaient dans leur jardin. Malgré leur fatigue, ils s'étaient prêtés au jeu comme chaque année et, cette année Guillaume avait apprécié le faire. D'habitude, il râlait toujours, détestant se prêter à des enfantillages pareils et disant qu'il _préférait_ _en laiss_ _er_ _le soin au plus jeune_. Mais cette année, avec Aurélien, tout avait le goût du renouveau _. Tout redevenait intéressant._ Ils s'étaient un instant amusés dans la neige qui était tombée tout au long de la journée, jusqu'à ce que leur mère les appelle pour venir manger. Leur père et eux étaient rentrés à l'intérieur de la maison et ils étaient allés mettre la table tandis que leur parents apportaient le dîner. L'ambiance avait été festive, comme encore elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant à cette date-là et, à la fin du repas, Guillaume avait aidé son père à faire la vaisselle tandis que Aurélien débarrassait la table. Ils s'étaient ensuite tous rejoint près de la cheminée pour discuter après s'être lavés les dents et une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous montés se coucher. Guillaume avait suivit Aurélien jusqu'à sa chambre, sa main dans la sienne, et il avait vu du coin de l'œil le sourire tendre que s'étaient lancés leur parents. Aurélien, qui s'était déjà à moitié assoupi devant la cheminée, s'était déshabillé machinalement, gardant seulement son caleçon sur lui, avant de se glisser sous les draps et Guillaume avait sourit avant d'en faire pareil.

« Bonne nuit, p'tit cœur, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du plus jeune quand son dos rencontra son torse sous les draps. À demain. »

Aurélien poussa seulement un petit soupire fatigué pour toute réponse et Guillaume ferma les yeux, déposant un baiser entre ses omoplates. Il s'endormit quelques secondes à peine plus tard, le petit soleil à quelques millimètres à peine de ses doigts.


	16. Chapitre 16.

_20 février - 14 mois plus tard :_

« Et voilà ! Le dernier carton est... là ! »

Guillaume se tourna vers son père qui déposait un carton sur la table de la cuisine alors qu'il parlait avec sa mère, Aurélien dans ses bras. 

« Merci papa. T'es le meilleur.

— À qui le dis-tu ? dit son père en riant avant de s'approcher de sa mère pour participer à la conversation.

— Bon, je vous ai préparé quelques bocaux de nourriture pour les premiers jours... Juste au cas-où...

— Maman...! Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut pas cuisiner par nous-même ? rit Guillaume en lançant un petit sourire malicieux à sa mère.

— On va s'en sortir, rajouta Aurélien en se détachant de lui pour faire un câlin à sa mère. Enfin, je pense... Mais merci quand même. Je t'aime, maman... papa... »

Guillaume le vit tendre le bras vers son père qui les regardait tendrement et celui-ci s'ajouta au câlin en souriant d'un air ému :

« Oh mon petit cœur... Vous allez tellement nous manquer. Guillaume ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son père l'appeler et se dirigea vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se blottir lui aussi dans les bras de son père pour se rajouter au câlin.

« Ça va... C'est pas comme si on était à l'autre bout de la terre, hein ? dit-il en riant alors qu'il sentait une boule apparaître dans sa gorge sous l'émotion qu'il essayait de cacher à ses parents qui, bien évidemment n'étaient pas dupes. On peut être à la maison en même pas une demie-heure... Et puis, on viendra souvent vous voir, hein Orel ? »

Le plus jeune lui sourit avant de hocher énergétiquement la tête dans le cou de sa mère.

« Oui, on viendra souvent. Vous me manquez déjà. »

Ils rirent tous doucement pour cacher leur émotion et son père mit fin à l'étreinte avant de venir embrasser Aurélien sur le front :

« Allez, on vous laisse dans votre nouveau chez-vous. Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez pas qu'on vous aide à tout installer ?

— Non, merci papa, rit Guillaume en se rapprochant de lui et il posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Aurélien pour l'attirer à lui. C'est le début de quelque chose de nouveau pour nous deux et... on a envie de pouvoir le faire tout seuls... »

Aurélien lui lança un regard rempli de tendresse et Guillaume eut envie de l'embrasser à ce moment précis. _Mais il se retint, il aurait tout le temps de faire ça lorsque leur parents seraient partis._

« Très bien, on vous fait confiance alors. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avez la moindre question. Et encore bon anniversaire mon grand. »

Guillaume sentit son père lui ébouriffer les cheveux et fit mine de râler lorsque sa mère, à son tour, vint embrasser son front.

« Maman... J'ai plus sept ans...

— Mais si, mais si... Vous aurez toujours sept ans tous les deux à mes yeux. Mes deux petits garçons que j'aime plus que tout.

— _Qu'on_ aime plus que tout, rectifia son père qui était déjà dans le couloir, prêt à partir. Allez chérie, tu vois pas qu'ils veulent se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux ? Au revoir, les garçons !

— Au revoir papa, crièrent-ils en cœur et Guillaume vit Aurélien rougir timidement à cela avant que sa mère ne les salue à son tour, en partant.

— Au revoir, mes amours.

— Au revoir, maman... dit Aurélien et il finit sa phrase pour lui.

— On t'aime aussi ! »

Ils attendirent quelques instants avant d'entendre enfin la porte d'entrée de leur petit appartement claquer et Guillaume sentit son sourire s'élargir sur ses lèvres. _Enfin seul, avec Aurélien_. Il se tourna vers le plus jeune et prit son visage entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

« Et maintenant... La vraie vie commence pour toi et moi. »

Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres et il sentit le plus jeune passer ses bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir se rapprocher encore plus de lui.

« Je suis tellement heureux, Guillaume. » murmura le plus jeune contre ses lèvres et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

 _Oui, lui aussi était incommensurablement heureux_. Ils auraient pu rester chez leur parents bien sûr, ce n'est pas ces derniers qui les en auraient empêché. Mais il avait envie de se lancer dans la vie adulte, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un petit boulot dans un magasin de skate. Il avait fini ses études huit mois auparavant et Aurélien finissait sa _Première_. Bien sûr, le plus jeune avait directement voulu emménager avec lui alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aussi très bien attendre qu'il ait fini ses études à son tour mais le plus jeune l'avait embrassé, lui murmurant qu'il adorait ses parents mais qu'un peu d'intimité ne leur ferait pas de mal.

« On devrait se dépêcher de déballer quelques trucs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... » lui dit Aurélien en se détachant de lui et en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il vit que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher.

Ils étaient restés la journée entière avec leur parents, à la maison puis en ville où ils étaient allés manger au restaurant pour son anniversaire, avant d'amener les cartons qu'ils avaient préparé pour ici. Guillaume hocha la tête et dégagea une mèche du visage d'Aurélien avant de la caler derrière son oreille. _Oui, il était tellement amoureux de lui._ Il lui sourit une dernière fois puis le lâcha pour aller déballer un carton sur la table de la cuisine, très vite suivit par le plus jeune qui partit s'occuper d'un autre, près de lui.

***

« Orel...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire, le plus jeune ayant posé ses mains sur ses yeux alors qu'il était en train de regarder la télévision en l'attendant.

Aurélien était partit dans la chambre préparer quelque chose et Guillaume avait attendu son retour avec impatience, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire.

« Allez, fais-moi confiance, rit doucement Aurélien. Avance, je te guide. Tu me promets de pas ouvrir les yeux ?

— Oui, je te promets.

— Prends ma main, alors. » dit le plus jeune en retirant ses mains de ses yeux et en venant prendre sa main droite délicatement.

Guillaume se laissa guider un instant puis, quand Aurélien lui dit qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux après l'avoir fait s'asseoir sur une surface confortable qu'il reconnut comme étant leur lit, il s'exécuta. Il était dans leur chambre, celle-ci étant plongée dans le noir hormis les deux petites bougies qui brûlaient sur chacune de leur table de chevet, et il releva le visage vers Aurélien. Celui-ci, debout devant lui, le regardait avec un air infiniment tendre et Guillaume attrapa sa main que le plus jeune avait posée sur sa joue afin d'embrasser la paume de celle-ci. Encore une fois, les mots n'était pas nécessaires et il comprit en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens ce que voulait lui dire Aurélien. _C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils le feraient_.

« Viens-là, Orel... » murmura-t-il dans la pénombre et le plus jeune se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui.

Guillaume posa ses mains sur son pantalon et le lui déboutonna, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, avant de faire glisser ce dernier le long de ses jambes et de le faire glisser au sol. Il se releva un instant pour se défaire du sien à son tour et ce qu'il lut dans le regard du plus jeune lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur lui fit faire une embardée à son cœur. _De l'amour, de la tendresse, mais aussi de l'impatience et_ _énormément de_ _désir._ Il se rassit sur le bord du lit et attira Aurélien à lui en attrapant sa main, celui-ci venant perdre l'autre dans ses mèches brunes. Il déposa avec dévotion plusieurs petits baisers sur son ventre avant que le plus jeune ne vienne l'enjamber pour s'asseoir sur lui, et Guillaume l'aida à se défaire de son tee-shirt avant de se débarrasser du sien, les laissant ainsi tous les deux seulement en caleçons, torse contre torse. Il le sentit entourer son cou de ses bras et Aurélien vint enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Fais-moi l'amour, Guillaume. »

Guillaume sourit dans ses cheveux alors qu'une de ses mains remontait le long de son dos pour se perdre dans les cheveux si doux d'Aurélien et il respira avec bonheur son parfum. _Oui, c'était ce soir qu'ils le feraient pour la première fois._

_***_

Et quand il ouvrit les yeux près d'un quart d'heure plus tard pour les poser sur Aurélien, celui-ci étant à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il montait et descendait à allure pernicieusement délicieuse sur son membre et lui étant appuyé contre son oreiller, il se noya dans la vision purement érotique qui se présentait devant lui. Aurélien poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et Guillaume se redressa légèrement contre la tête du lit pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Au contact, Aurélien ouvrit lentement les yeux et il sourit en le voyant le regarder de manière aussi tendre, la respiration haletante. Guillaume entoura d'un bras la taille du plus jeune pour l'attirer encore plus à lui et, de l'autre main, vint trouver son pénis en passant par sa cicatrice pour la caresser avec douceur de ses doigts. Il l'entendit pousser un énième gémissement sonore au contact de ses doigts et de son érection douloureuse, et une seconde plus tard, Aurélien vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Guillaume continua de le branler en rythme avec les faibles coups de bassins du plus jeune alors qu'il sentait ce dernier fatiguer et tout à coup, il l'entendit pousser un long gémissement de plaisir en venant sur ses doigts, ainsi que sur son ventre. Il ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour, venant à peine une demie-seconde plus tard à l'intérieur d'Aurélien et sentit celui-ci continuer à remuer les hanches de façon quasi-machinale avant de ralentir et de s'arrêter tout à fait. Guillaume se laissa tomber contre son oreiller sans jamais lâcher Aurélien et un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres en sentant à quel point leurs deux cœurs erratiques semblaient battre à l'unisson, l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'il eut repris un temps soit peu ses esprits, il aida Aurélien à se redresser pour qu'il puisse se retirer de lui et l'amena à s'allonger à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il attrapa un mouchoir de la boîte à mouchoirs posée sur la table de chevet à ses côtés et essuya délicatement le ventre d'Aurélien puis le sien, puis ses doigts, avant de reposer le mouchoir sur la table de chevet et d'attirer Aurélien à lui.

« Putain Orel, c'était... murmura-t-il en cherchant ses mots, alors qu'il sentait le cœur d'Aurélien battre toujours aussi rapidement contre le sien.

— Ça allait...? murmura le plus jeune d'une petite voix en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. C'était pas trop nul...? »

Guillaume resta bouche-bée un instant devant sa question avant d'exhaler un rire confus et de dégager ses cheveux de devant ses yeux pour pouvoir le voir.

« ...Nul, tu as dit ? Orel, comment tu peux croire une seconde que j'ai trouvé ça _nul_?

— Je... Je sais pas... Par rapport à... aux autres...?

— Aux autres ? répéta Guillaume en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en confusion. Mais Orel, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec d'autres personnes avant toi. C'est toi ma première fois. »

À cette déclaration, il vit le plus jeune lui lancer un regard incertain et Guillaume sourit, attendri par le plus jeune.

« Tu _es_ ma première fois, Orel. Je me suis jamais intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre depuis que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi il y a un peu plus de trois ans.

— Mais... balbutia Aurélien avant de lui lancer un petit regard hésitant. Et la... La fille à la fête de Claude ?

— Léa ? dit Guillaume, étonné, en comprenant alors de quoi il voulait parler et Aurélien hocha doucement la tête contre son épaule. On est jamais allés plus loin tous les deux que ce dont tu as été témoin. Elle m'a branlé, c'est tout. Rien de plus. Et en plus, on était autant bourré l'un que l'autre à cette soirée. C'était la première et dernière fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça avec quelqu'un, sourit-il en caressant sa joue. Avant toi.

— Je croyais... qu'il y en avait eu d'autres... balbutia Aurélien en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Et que... que vous étiez sortis ensemble par la suite... Léa et toi...

— Hein ? dit Guillaume avant de laisser un rire passer le seuil de ses lèvres. Non, pas du tout, Orel. J'ai toujours été obnubilé par toi, par ma haine tout d'abord... Enfin, ce que je pensais être de la haine... Puis par l'amour que je te portais... Par les sentiments que tu me faisais ressentir... Je me suis jamais intéressé aux autres. Je les ai complètement ignoré par ta faute, p'tit cœur, rigola Guillaume et il vit Aurélien lui lancer un dernier regard incertain avant que ce dernier n'enfouisse son visage à nouveau dans son cou.

— Vraiment...?

— Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi. »

Guillaume passa une main sur les cheveux du plus jeune et l'observa lentement sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

« Moi aussi... murmura Aurélien dans un dernier effort avant de s'endormir tout à fait. Je n'ai jamais... aimé... personne d'autre que... toi... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Aurélien était déjà profondément endormi, et Guillaume le contempla comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde. _Et pour lui, il l'était_. Il se perdit dans la vision angélique du plus jeune endormi contre lui, respirant à allure régulière alors que son souffle passait lentement entre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, et il passa délicatement un pouce sur ses dernières avant de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde.

« Mon petit miracle... » murmura-t-il alors qu'Aurélien, pour toute réponse, poussa un petit soupire fatigué et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

À l'autre bout de l'appartement, il entendit son téléphone vibrer faiblement, signifiant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il posa un bras sur la taille d'Aurélien en se disant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger de là où il était et qu'il attendrait le lendemain pour regarder le message, qui ne devait pas être bien important de toute façon. Il s'endormit à son tour en pensant à quel point à ce moment précis, sous les draps, avec Aurélien contre lui, le reste du monde lui paraissait bien futile. _Dans le noir, le bracelet argenté d'Aurélien et son bracelet tressé au poignet gauche vinrent se retrouver_ _sur le matelas_ _, le petit soleil pas très loin au-dessus d'eux comme pour veiller à leur union._

_***_

_«_ _Bonne nuit les garçons, vous venez manger à la maison demain soir ? Papa vous ramènera ensuite. On vous aime, Papa_ _et maman. »_ — _Maman._

 _«_ _Eh Gringo, ça y est vous êtes installés ? Quand est-ce que vous faites votre crémaillère ?!? Si tu me laisses l'organiser je te promets une soirée du feu de dieu !!! Passe le bonjour à Orel. Et si vous dormez déjà, bonne nuit mes pédales !!_ _»_ — _Claude._


End file.
